Sweet Sacrifice
by Death Phoenix
Summary: There was no doubt in the blond's mind that this was going to come back to bite the Council in the butt and that this was his last day in Konoha as a citizen of Hi no Kuni.
1. Konoha

Warning: Swearing, explicit content, Yaoi/Yuri. If you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, even though I wish I did.

Naruto knew this would happen sooner or later. The Council of Konoha had just been waiting for an excuse to get rid of him. It might have taken them fifteen years but they had finally found a way to do so. Tsunade might be the Godaime Hokage but she was in the Capital of Hi no Kuni having a conference with the Daimyo and Jiraiya was out of the village gathering information. As a matter of fact all of the people who might have been able to help him were out on missions or with Tsunade.

So there was no way out for the blond Jinchuuriki. Not that Naruto was actually expecting any help from his precious people. Most of them didn't have time for him, which wasn't anyone's fault, or couldn't see through the facade he wore. Ibiki, Iruka, Kurenai, and Anko who were among the only ones who accepted him as he was, saw him for who he was, and knew who he was behind the mask, that he was aware of, were all out of reach.

Unsurprising to them and very surprising to those who knew or found out Ibiki and Iruka became a couple as did Kurenai and Anko. With how blind and prejudice others in the village were none of them were keen to look for companionship elsewhere. That is until they were each drawn to the other of the same gender in their group of Naruto supporters.

Each of them had watched him when they could and saved him when they could when he was younger and less adept at hiding from the mobs. They were not the only ones who did these things, just the only ones Naruto was aware of. The others never said a word and the Sandaime took many of the names to his grave.

When Naruto was ten the Sandaime Hokage finally put the blond into their care, even if he couldn't live with any of the four. As a result, Naruto's already formidable skills, from the teaching of the Guardian Biju within himself, skyrocketed.

Already excelling in taijutsu, stealth, trap making, tracking, sabotage, strategy, anatomy, and espionage, it didn't take Naruto long to become more than competent in interrogation, assassination, fuuinjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, medical jutsu, diplomacy, and fighting with variety of weapons. The blond just soaked up knowledge and skill, especially when they contributed to his continued survival. He might not have been a master of all of these skills but he was proficient.

Naruto was a natural genius and prodigy of the highest order, strangely but not unfortunately, all Jinchuuriki were. Most likely Fate's way of making sure they lived to fulfill the duty they are given and as compensation for the horrors of life that Jinchuuriki are forced to endure.

But the one area that Naruto was more than proficient in, though he had no practical experience in, was seduction, and as Anko called them, the arts of pleasure. Of course, his proficiency and willingness to learn could be attributed to having a kitsune inside him or it could be that Anko is just that persuasive when she wants to be. In any case, Naruto learned all the forms that pleasure came in as well as all the kinks and toys that came with them.

Erotic and non-erotic massage, erotic and non-erotic dance, bondage, role-play, costume use, breath control play, use of food, blood play, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism, rimming, fellatio, exhibitionism, masturbation, spanking, along with the use of dildos, vibrators, cock rings, nipple clamps, blindfolds, body paint, lubricants, oils, anal-beads, whips, chains, feathers, gags, collars, leashes, and all manner of other activities and toys. Anko was a very varied and well-learned lady when it came to pleasure, even if she was teaching Naruto with him being uke to another male in mind. She and Kyuubi got along exceedingly well as a result of her special brand of caring in regards to the blond, as well as her knowledge, sadistic nature, and bloodlust.

Most thirteen year olds, much less thirteen year old males, did not know more about how to give and receive pleasure better than a seasoned whore, courtesan, or geisha. So the now fifteen year old Naruto was a special case. Once his other caretakers learned of what Anko was teaching, instead of trying to stop her, which they knew was impossible, they helped out by teaching him more domestic skills such as cooking, calligraphy, tea ceremony, cleaning, budgeting and accounting, playing several different instruments, and singing. All in all, with the help of Kage Bunshin and Kyuubi controlling the passage of time in the blonde's mind, Naruto was turned into practically the perfect mate.

Too bad the Council had no idea just how skilled a shinobi, how influential a person, or how powerful an asset they were throwing away out of irrational and petty hatred. This action would lose them several alliances that Naruto had gained Konoha and weaken several others that Naruto had strengthened. And all that without even taking into account his heritage.

Naruto was rather sure that Sarutobi, when he was alive, Tsunade, and Jiraiya thought he was a clueless in regards to his parentage. It didn't take much thought to connect the dots and figure out who his father was nor much digging around to find out about the mother who had abandoned him. Hell, security in Hokage Tower was pitiful at best, at least to Naruto it was. It had been no problem for the blond to sneak around and find the information he was looking for.

Truthfully now that he knew Naruto felt nothing. The Yondaime didn't even rate hatred because he knew so little about the man. He might be Naruto's sire but he hadn't raised Naruto so the man wasn't the blonde's father. Though he did understand on some level that the man had been desperate and that he couldn't control the villagers after he was dead. But the worthless slut who had abandoned him wasn't his mother at all. He would kill her if she attacked him but otherwise she wasn't worth his notice. And she really wasn't, which is far worse than hating her because that implies that he felt something in regards to her. The Yondaime he might learn to forgive but the worthless slut was nothing to him.

So Naruto didn't put up any fuss when the Council gave Naruto to Suna to be used as a sacrifice to their feral Jinchuuriki, a Jinchuuriki that was their Kazekage. Naruto had heard rumors about the bloodthirsty, red haired Jinchuuriki of Suna. Oh yes, the blond had heard many things about Sabaku no Gaara but he felt no fear when he heard about the fate the Council set before him. Jinchuuriki and Biju did not seriously hurt one another intentionally without good cause or kill one another at all as they are two of the oldest and most sacred laws of the Guardians, who are Biju and Jinchuuriki and the Gifted.

Naruto would admit to being a bit nervous, at least to himself. Gaara wouldn't kill him but he would belong to Gaara, whether as a mate or as a shinobi remained to be seen. The Council was just giving him over with the flimsy excuse that they are strengthening the ties between villages. There was no doubt in the blonde's mind that this was going to come back to bite the Council in the ass and that this was his last day in Konoha as a citizen of Hi no Kuni.

He really hoped that Tsunade let his precious people loose on the Council when she found out about what they had done because he had doubts as to whether he would ever see any of them again any time soon. Only time would tell.


	2. Suna

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

Being escorted by ANBU was nothing new to Naruto, after all, Sandaime-Jiji always sent them when he wished to speak with the blond. Never anytime else because they were unable to catch the wily blond when the pranks got played and the blackmail accumulated. Naruto had enough blackmail on the ANBU of Konoha to make most of them retire to save themselves from total embarrassment if he so desired. His lessons in diplomacy, his need to know everything going on around him, photographic memory, and extra-senses told him everything he needed to know about the ANBU escorting him.

The blond Jinchuuriki did not recognize any of the members of his escort, not by sight or smell or chakra signature. These were ANBU of the supposedly disbanded ROOT division. Well, that solved who was behind this successful endeavor in getting Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki thrown out of Konoha permanently. Danzo was the only one the ROOT members would listen to as he was the creator of the division. And the only ones who would directly work with Danzo to make sure it happened while Tsunade and all possible support was out of the village were Elder Mitokado and Elder Utatane, the Sandaime's former teammates.

Those three were some of the eldest and most influential members of the Council of Konoha and the only ones capable of negotiating such an offer to strengthen the alliance between Suna and Konoha. Though Naruto was rather sure they were banking on Suna's Kazekage giving into his legendary bloodlust and killing the blond. Thus ensuring that Naruto was out of the way without any blame being cast in their direction and having a way to possibly goad Tsunade into a war, if she became enraged and irrational enough that is.

Too bad for those three old fools Gaara wouldn't kill Naruto, keeping him was a given, but Naruto would not find his death in Suna. Not that Naruto would be easy to kill, especially when he turned eighteen. Gaara would be the same way when he turned eighteen, which was sooner than the blond as he was older than Naruto by several months. Jinchuuriki were hard to kill to begin with, but those that reached the age of eighteen became immortal, stopped aging at twenty-one, and then separated from their tenants as soon as their chakra settled some time between eighteen and twenty-two, though the bond would always be there.

The separation is a sign that the Jinchuuriki have finally become full-fledged Guardians. Interestingly enough the Jinchuuriki do not always take the same form as their tenant. So even though Naruto holds Kyuubi no Kitsune and he often acts like a kitsune, that is far from the form he will take when he becomes a Guardian. Surprisingly Naruto's form is that of a silver, sapphire-eyed phoenix. Naruto would be interested to know that Gaara's form would that of a teal-eyed, midnight black dragon. Of course, the most surprised would be Kyuubi and Shukaku when they found out when the Jinchuuriki pair transformed for the first time.

Naruto said nothing as they traveled in silence. There was no reason to needlessly antagonize his escorts and there was no need to put on his mask in front of people who didn't know him enough to tell the difference. Besides Naruto had his doubts as to whether the emotionless excuses for humans would recognize being insulted after they had been brainwashed as they had. Well, it was of no concern to Naruto unless they became a problem for his new home. He would get a fresh start in Suna, no matter how much he missed his precious people, and Gaara had the right to his help because they were both Jinchuuriki as well as possible mates if Fate deemed it so.

Moreover, it would be refreshing to finally be able to use his skills to the fullest. Suna was gaining a major asset from the deal they had made and in years to come the Elders of Suna responsible for Naruto being given to Suna for Gaara would light incense at their great fortune. Many in Konoha would curse the Council and themselves when everything came into the light. But that's the way of the world because karma always comes back to bite you in the ass. You often receive what you have given.

It took two days of constant travel to reach Suna and they arrived an hour or so before sunset on the second day. Naruto was immediately taken to the Kazekage's residence presumably to be made presentable. Though he couldn't help but notice that the ROOT members had left immediately after Naruto's arrival was confirmed and that every one in his new escort were being careful not to touch him.

Naruto could understand their unwillingness to touch him. None of them knew what his response to touch would be but they likely thought it would negative considering their Jinchuuriki Kazekage had a known aversion to touch. That aversion probably stemmed from his horrible childhood when Suna still believed the lies that the previous Kazekage, Gaara's sire, had spread in an effort to mold Gaara into a weapon. Thankfully for Gaara, his people no longer feared or hated him, though they were cautious and courteous because the red-head's moods were unpredictable. The other reason was someone had probably warned them of how dangerous it would be for them if Gaara smelled the scent of another on Naruto.

Naruto didn't particularly mind. He didn't really want any of them to touch him either; because he was probably the only one who really understood just how dangerous it would be for Gaara to smell another scent upon him. There was no changing the fact that he had been given to his fellow Jinchuuriki to do with as he wished. Just as there was no changing that he was Gaara's regardless of what ever Gaara did with him. There was no other option but to give in. The blond Jinchuuriki wasn't sure if he would want to be in a different position. Because Naruto would get someone to share the rest of his long life with either as a mate or a friend.

The blond took careful notice of his surroundings as he was escorted to Gaara's place of residence. One never knew when they might need a hiding spot, an escape route, or good directions, especially when one was a shinobi by profession.

'Suna looks fairly prosperous but it could be more so,' thought Naruto.

**'Perhaps with some of your contacts you could set up some alliances for Suna.'**

Naruto was almost startled by Kyuubi's answer to his thought. 'You mean Yukie-hime, Tazuna-jiji, Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan, Jirocho-oyabun, Idate, Temujin, Hikaru and his father Michiru-'

**'No need to list all of your allies kit. I know very well how many countries and people you have saved and how much favor you have garnered because of your selflessness.'**

'Suna would truly prosper if I negotiated for a trade alliance from any of them.'

**'All of them will leave Konoha in the cold when word of your being given to Suna for Gaara spreads. And do not doubt it will spread, especially if you ask for your allies to trade with Suna. It would probably get you in good standing with the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni as well as the Council of Suna. You could get a trade alliance from any and all of your allies if you but ask. None of them would ask you to negotiate extensively.'**

Naruto contemplated Kyuubi's words for a moment. His tenant was most likely correct. None of his friends and allies from outside of Konoha would turn Suna down for any kind of alliance if he was the one to propose it, especially if they found out what Konoha's Council had done. He really didn't like the idea that his precious people in Konoha would suffer though.

Gaara's reputation was very, very widespread despite him being an impeccable leader for his people. Sometimes one's attitude when fighting or in a fighting mindset colored one's entire reputation. Not to mention it was said that Gaara was as ruthless in regards to his people's safety as he was in regards to battling.

'I will bring it up when things are settled between Gaara and myself.'

**'Kit, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine. You know Gaara and Shukaku will do neither of us any harm.'**

'That's not what I'm nervous about. I'm just wondering what how he will react and what he will choose. I felt him as soon as I crossed over the border into Kaze no Kuni but he hasn't felt me. I've been hiding my chakra signature as well as yours.'

Naruto heard Kyuubi snort in amusement.** 'I had wondered why you hadn't been carried off in a storm of sand. The silly humans probably haven't even told their Kazekage that they had practically bought another person to be sacrificed to him, much less another Jinchuuriki. I'm rather curious as to what they think he will do with you.'**

'They probably think Gaara will either use me as a sex toy, torture me, kill me for amusement, or a combination of the three. He must be very, very stressed if they're willing to go as far as procuring a sacrifice to take the stress out on.'

**'He is older than you are kit, at least sixteen.'**

Naruto's eyes widened slightly under the black hood and veil he was wearing as realization dawned. Gaara was probably in heat, or rather, he was approaching it, because there had been no massacre as of yet. Being stressed and irritable probably didn't help Gaara's already cold temperament. Actually, Naruto felt a little sorry for the people of Suna and anyone who had been dealing with Gaara directly, which would mean the red head's well-known siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto had seen a fellow Jinchuuriki in heat before. Yugito was very aggressive, stressed, and irritable when she was in heat. Poor Jiraiya was probably never going to have sex with a blond woman again. Naruto had seen the long claw marks all down Jiraiya's back and the Sennin's overwhelming exhaustion after she had let him go after three straight days of fucking like animals. Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki had had to help the white-haired man bathe then dress in night clothes before nursing him back to health for several days afterward. Of course that was only necessary because Jiraiya wasn't a Jinchuuriki and as such didn't have accelerated healing. It would have been a bit different if he had been Yugito's mate.

'What do you think Gaara looks like Kyuu? I've heard he has hair that's crimson red, teal eyes, that he has the kanji for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead, and that he carries around a large gourd.'

**'As Shukaku's vessel he probably has large black circle's around his eyes as well as insomnia. He most likely fights with sand and wind.'**

'I don't sleep either, not much at least. I prefer meditating unless I really need it.'

**'Most Jinchuuriki are like that, as are most Biju. Guardians are created to do without much sleep. Now pay attention kit. You're finally to your destination.'**

Sure enough he was being ushered into a rather large house, that was typical in shape in the windy village, located in a compound not far from Kazekage Tower. The first site that greeted him was an old woman with faded purple hair and a younger woman with her blond hair up in four ponytails. The younger of the two who couldn't be over eighteen, maybe nineteen, looked nervous while the elder looked rather cynically amused with the younger.

Naruto was left alone with the two females who weren't aware of his arrival so he took a closer look at both of them. The blond he recognized as Temari, Suna's Desert Rose from the A-rank borderline S-rank section of the Bingo Book. The elderly woman's identity almost shocked him, but with the care with which his Suna escorts took to not touch him, her presence wasn't much of a surprise. Chiyo was a renowned puppet master, and one of the Sand Siblings, as well as the one who had sealed Shukaku into Gaara, so she would have more than passing knowledge of Jinchuuriki, especially with her grandson, Akasuna no Sasori, being one.

Not that Sasori was in Suna. The puppeteering prodigy had long since left on his free travel rights so as to explore the world and in all likelihood to find a mate of his own.

The blond Jinchuuriki coughed softly so as to get the attention of the two females who hid their surprise at his presence quite well. It was quite plain, at least to Naruto, that Temari didn't like the idea of just sacrificing an innocent person to Gaara's mercy. She was worrying herself over nothing. The worst Gaara would do was give Naruto a thorough fucking or torment and tease the blond then leave him hanging.

Admittedly Naruto was nervous, because while he might know more than the above average person he had never had anyone touch him. Most people in Konoha didn't want to touch the blond Jinchuuriki at all. The only exceptions being the Sandaime, Iruka, Ibiki, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kakashi but that was all platonic and familial. None of his friends outside of Konoha had problems touching him, though he did have to hold in his flinches as he was rather unused to non-violent touches.

Seeing the worry in Temari's eyes Naruto decided to ease it. "You know Jinchuuriki don't and won't kill each other right? Gaara isn't going to kill me, even if he will be upset that you brought me here without telling him."

The surprise and disbelief on their faces told Naruto that Konoha's Council had forgotten to mention that he was a Jinchuuriki to Suna's Council. Oh yes, this was definitely going to come around and bite Konoha's Council in the ass, especially since they had left Naruto to do all the explaining.


	3. Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Naruto barely kept the put upon sigh inaudible. That damned Council was going to find out that you don't fuck around with the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. The ANBU weren't the only ones he had blackmail on after all, except Naruto was going to ruin the sorry excuses for humans who had put him in this position. Most skilled kunoichi were cold-hearted bitches, or at least they portrayed themselves as such. Temari had a reputation for being a very skilled, intelligent, cold-hearted bitch. And you didn't become a puppet master, much less a female one, unless you were very skilled and manipulative like Chiyo was.

In other words it was going to be a bitch to explain as much as he dared to the pair of deadly kunoichi. Just because Chiyo was old didn't mean she was a pushover. Shinobi didn't live to reach old age unless they were powerful, intelligent, and lucky. Temari became jounin at age 15 which is quite an accomplishment, even if her youngest brother became Kazekage at age 13, which made him the youngest to ever become Kage. Naruto had reached Kage level at the same age as Gaara, even if he hid it but the blond had no real desire to become a Kage. Why would he want to protect an ungrateful village full of people who despised his very existence, even if he had those who were precious to him residing in it?

"Konoha's Council didn't tell you." It was clear to the two surprised females that the cloaked figure before them was making a statement and not asking a question. Both cut off their train of thought as the male in front of them continued to speak.

"I can't say I'm surprised. They would do anything to get rid of me because of my being a Jinchuuriki. But you really don't have to worry about Gaara killing me. Shukaku has probably taught him all the laws our kind abide by and no killing of your fellow Jinchuuriki is one of them," Naruto said to reassure the females in front of him.

And reassure them it did. The sacrifice, as they had been calling the poor soul Konoha had given to them to strengthen the alliance, turning out to be a Jinchuuriki was a blessing. Gaara would finally have someone who would understand him, a companion who would never turn him away, and someone to spend his restless, sleepless nights with.

Chiyo had an inkling as to what had been making Gaara so volatile lately but this Jinchuuriki before her would be better able to answer her questions. After all, what better way to get answers than right from a direct source. Besides, if Gaara was going through what she thought he was going through then this Jinchuuriki would be able to handle it far better than any fragile human could.

"Take off the cloak," Chiyo ordered, "We'd like to see your face." Temari nodded to the order. She wanted to see if this male would be good enough for her youngest brother, even though her instincts said that the male before her would be more than good enough. Her instincts were proven right less than a second later.

The first thing Temari noticed was the length of pure silvery-blond hair going to mid-back and golden skin followed by the lean but defined muscles visible through the clinging black material of the tank top he wore. Next was how slender he was and his height of five feet, seven inches. Gaara was slender as well but he was taller, reaching six feet and he was a bit broader as well, most likely from all of the weight of his sand in various forms. Seeing how slender the blond-haired male was, she got the impression that it hadn't always been silvery-blond, Temari wondered if slenderness was a Jinchuuriki trait. The next thing that caught her attention was the six delicate but well defined marks on his cheeks, marks that signified that he was a Jinchuuriki but which one was a question she would have to ask. But what really captivated Temari was the brilliant sapphire orbs set in that ethereal face, especially with the glint of intelligence in those breathtaking windows to the soul. Being gorgeous and having otherworldly eyes had to be Jinchuuriki traits as well because her brother certainly had them as well. Gaara and this male would make a very striking and formidable couple.

When Chiyo gave a slight gasp of shock Temari shook herself out of her contemplation to figure out what had caused the elder to gasp. It only took as second before all the pieces fell together. The Jinchuuriki in front of them had a stunning resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage, who had defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though it was never said how he did so. Knowing what her own sire had done to Gaara it wasn't that big or shocking of a leap to figure out that Namikaze Minato had sealed Kyuubi into his own son. Konoha had to be stupid and blind to give up such a powerful shinobi, the son of their greatest Hokage at that. Though it was plain to see that Konoha had no idea as to his lineage or they never would have given him up. His status as a Jinchuuriki had doubtlessly made them blind to what should have been obvious.

Chiyo was ecstatic on the inside. The son of Konoha's Kiiroi no Senkou, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, had been given to Suna and he would soon be their Kazekage's mate if what she thought was happening was indeed happening. The best part though was that he probably held no feeling for positive feelings toward Konoha and instead looked to Kyuubi for guidance like Gaara did Shukaku. The blond most likely had no positive feelings in regards to Council of Konoha either. He was a god-given gift to Suna which he would prove to be later on.

"My name is Naruto. I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I can't and won't apologize for the Council of Konoha because they probably aren't sorry at all."

Chiyo nodded her head in understanding. The elder could see the irritation in Naruto's eyes and correctly interpreted it to mean that he was upset that Konoha had insulted and slighted them all by not being forthcoming in regards to Naruto's status. She also noticed his lack of use of a surname which indicated that he either disliked or held no respect for, or was refused the surname of either of his parents. Not that it surprised her, it just fit with her earlier assumptions. There was no way he didn't know his own lineage after all, not with the intelligence shining in his eyes.

"We take no offense from you Naruto because you are not the one at fault and to blame you would be a folly. I will ask though about what is troubling Gaara. I have an idea but it is better to ask someone who would know, like you, another Jinchuuriki." Chiyo is the spoke in answer of Naruto's words.

"He is sixteen and has never been quite this aggressive, agitated, or irritable?" Naruto asked and received nods in return. "Then he is definitely about to go into his first mature heat. He probably would have given himself a mission tracking down a large group of bandits or nuke-nin to soothe it through bloodletting if he was already in heat with no other outlets through which to relieve his stress and urges."

That confirmed Chiyo's theory which she had shared with her great-granddaughter Temari, who had been very worried about Gaara. But Naruto's words and his presence took away any worry either of the two kunoichi had held onto. Gaara would never again be alone because the blond-haired male would make sure of it. Because Temari couldn't really see either one of them resisting the other. Almost made her want to be there when they met, but only almost. Hormones and emotions would most likely run high when the two Jinchuuriki met.

Turning toward Temari Chiyo spoke. "Take him to Gaara's room. The bath and bathing accessories should already be set up and his outfit should be set out as well. We all want this to go smoothly."

Naruto would have been a little angry at being spoken of as if weren't in the room but he got the impression that Chiyo was just a more than tad eccentric as well as purposefully senile and that she did this all the time. For some reason this assessment really didn't surprise the blond. He had been through too much and seen too much really be surprised by much of anything. But he could already tell that his new life in Suna would be anything but boring and miserable. Naruto couldn't find words to describe how happy that made him. He finally had a home and perhaps he would have a mate if luck was on his side.

xxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Temari to take him to Gaara's room which had a rather large master bathroom. Of course it wasn't that surprising considering that Gaara's bedroom was the largest in the mansion; Naruto didn't need to see the rest of the mansion to confirm it. Naruto was a little perplexed as to why Temari had begun to get nervous after she had introduced herself to him on the way to Gaara's room. Well, at least he was perplexed until he figured out Temari had realized that she had to go explain his presence to Gaara, who was sure to be upset that this had been planned and executed without his knowing. Naruto didn't envy Temari at all, especially if Gaara had as bad of a temper as Naruto when things were done behind his back or kept from him.

Unfortunately for Naruto that was fairly often. He wasn't sure he would forgive the Sandaime, Tsunade, or Jiraiya from never telling him of his parentage, regardless of him already figuring it out, any time soon. Kakashi at least had the excuse of having to follow his Kage's orders because to do otherwise in the case of S-rank secrets usually resulted in the execution of the guilty party.

That training trip with Jiraiya had given him a chance to broaden his spy network, gain new allies, and reconnect with old ones as well as allowed him to grow in strength and skill. Though the last one came as a shock to Naruto considering how irresponsible teacher Jiraiya could be. Thankfully, what Jiraiya's teaching lacked at times due to obligations to the village, the teaching of the Toads more than made up for. Surprisingly the Gama Sennin was not as perverted as he portrayed himself as and was more likely to be gathering information as opposed to peeping at the hot springs. His mask was just as developed as Naruto's own.

Naruto might not have thought much of his sire as a person but he did have a grudging respect for his power as a shinobi. He would have been a fool to turn down the scrolls of the Yondaime Hokage's techniques. The scrolls in question held all of the techniques Namikaze Minato had ever created or known how to use be they ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, medical jutsu, and kinjutsu as well as all the one found in the many forbidden scrolls of Konoha.

So essentially the Toads had given Naruto access to every jutsu used in Konoha at any time, including Clan jutsu, of which there were many. But the jutsu he was most proud of learning and making better was Hiraishin which he had improved by eliminating the use of jutsu-shiki, or the three-pronged kunai. Though the use of the special kunai did have an intimidation factor that was useful.

The best thing though was that no one, not even Jiraiya, had any clue as to what all Naruto had learned on the trip and absolutely no idea that the Toads even had that many scrolls, much less that they had given all of the scrolls to Naruto. The Gama Sennin would have more of an idea of what Naruto was truly capable of if he hadn't left Naruto to his own devices for long stretches of time out of necessity .

Naruto came out of his thoughts as he felt Temari and Chiyo leave the compound and head toward Kazekage Tower. No, the blond Jinchuuriki didn't envy them at all. But right now he had more important things to do, like get ready for tonight. The sun would be setting in half an hour and he guessed that Gaara would come not long after dark so he wanted to be ready by then.

xxxxxxx

The warm bath looked wonderful and felt heavenly on Naruto's slightly sore muscles. That thought lead to another that put a light blush on Naruto's cheeks. He would much more sore and in different places in the morning, which he had no doubt would happen. Anko had trained with Naruto being uke in mind and in truth Naruto acknowledged that he liked the role and was more suited to that role, generally. Naruto liked the feeling of being filled and in his fantasies the feeling of being dominated, of being owned. It gave him a sense of being protected, of being precious, things that he had never truly felt in reality but hoped to feel.

That was not to say that Naruto was completely submissive in every way. He was very much a take charge kind of person and a natural leader outside the bedroom but he could and did follow orders when the situation called for it. Though he wasn't adverse to the thought of being in control for a little while inside the bedroom even if he wasn't seme. Naruto wasn't and didn't want to be selfish when it came to giving and receiving pleasure.

Gaara was going to be one of the luckiest males alive. After all he was going to have a gorgeous mate who was talented in numerous areas. And what hot-blooded male wouldn't want someone adventurous and knowledgeable as well as untouched in the their bed as their mate. Yes, Gaara and by extension Suna was very, very lucky.

By the time Naruto was done bathing the sun had just finished setting and the moon was beginning to rise in the dark velvet sky. Suna's night sky as well as the moon captivated Naruto for a moment as he wistfully hoped that Gaara enjoyed the stars and moon as much as Naruto himself did. Shaking himself out of his revelry Naruto began to towel off.

As Naruto did this be began to take in what the bedroom looked like. The walls were done in a reddish-brown that reminded Naruto dried blood on sand but it didn't disturb him in the slightest. The pulled back curtains of the windows were a darker shade of red while the writing desk, cushioned chairs, and dresser were all made from the same hard kind of dark chocolate brown wood. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the rather large futon swathed in black coverings and the numerous pillows of the same color.

On the futon was Naruto's attire for the night, a practically transparent sarong of crimson silk. If Naruto were more self-conscious he would never even think of wearing something like that in front of anyone much less someone he had never met. However Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and his morals and thought processes were different from those of a human. Jinchuuriki don't have the inhibitions that are instilled in humans as children so they don't understand things like embarrassment or shame or other little nuances that humans take for granted because they are not treated or raised as humans. Luckily Jinchuuriki have their tenants to look out for them.

Putting on the sarong Naruto decided to get everything else ready for tonight and congratulated himself on his forethought in always keeping all of his important things, meaning everything else besides the practical trash used by his mask in his apartment, sealed in his master scroll which was sealed in a seal tattooed on his upper left arm. Of course that was just the stuff he wouldn't need in a hurry or in an emergency.

Naruto unsealed some lightly scented candles and proceeded to place them throughout the room in strategic places and light them, giving the room a dim glow accompanied by the brighter light of the moon coming in through the halfway parted curtains of the window. He also unsealed a moderate sized jar of oil to use as lubricant. Looking at the jar and remembering what Gaara was close to going through made Naruto come to a quick decision.

It would probably be a good idea to stretch and prepare himself before Gaara arrived. The red-haired Jinchuuriki might need relief fast because Naruto's presence might trigger his heat if it hadn't already. Because there was no way that Gaara hadn't noticed his presence on an instinctual level even if he hadn't on a conscious level, which would change when Temari and Chiyo finally told Gaara of what had been done. Though how Gaara would react was anyone's guess.

Naruto lay down on the futon and carefully moved the sarong so that he had easier access to the lower entrance to his body. He opened the jar and dipped three fingers in, making sure to coat them thoroughly so as to make this easy on himself. Not that he was extremely worried about this part because he had done this to himself before. It was rather frustrating that his healing abilities caused him to always be virgin tight, meaning that he always felt pain when he was stretched. Of course, being masochistic meant he rather enjoyed the pain. All good shinobi were masochistic to some degree because of both the lifestyle they lived as well as their built up pain tolerance. Besides he was rather sure Gaara would appreciate the tightness and the fact he was untouched.

Jinchuuriki were more in touch with their primal instincts than humans were. Just the thought that he would be the first to be with Gaara and that Gaara would be his first had him purring in contentment deep in his throat. That purring turned to pleasure as he gently eased the first finger in. Thoughts of Gaara and what was to come was causing Naruto's cock to harden as his excitement grew.

It didn't really matter that he had never met Gaara in person before at all. Sometimes he dreamed of startling teal eyes, glimpses of crimson, or moving blood-soaked sand. Jinchuuriki sometimes had visions that gave clues as to who they would be with for the rest of their long lives, if they lived long enough. Naruto had been dreaming of Gaara for a long time even if he hadn't known just who he was dreaming about. He had had an inkling when he had been told in Konoha but hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. Luck and Fortune had decided to give him a break apparently.

His breath hitched and the sensations caused him to inhale deeply as he added a second finger and began to scissor his fingers to help with the stretching. That deep inhalation brought the scent that permeated the room to Naruto's attention. It was musky, very masculine, and reminded Naruto of untamed desert wind and earthy sand. It fit the picture of Gaara he had in his head and made Naruto's blood all the hotter as the scent invaded his senses and imagination.

Naruto added the third slick finger and felt a tinge of painful pleasure race up his spine. He dared not do more than tease himself, because he was not sure how Gaara would respond if he found Naruto bleeding from shallow, self-inflicted cuts and scratches. However small brushes to his prostate and slow leisurely strokes to his arousal were permissable until Gaara appeared.

'Though it would probably be better if I stop now. Gaara should be here soon and we do need to speak a little before we plunge right into more pleasurable activities,' thought Naruto, knowing that he had to show some restraint or he would get too excited. 'It would be much better to wait.'

Removing his fingers, Naruto adjusted the sarong to cover his already rock-hard erection and lay back on the bed to wait after making sure that the open jar of oil on the floor wouldn't fall over.


	4. Bedroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Gaara had had a trying day, one thing after another came up to take his attention. He got the distinct impression that they were trying to keep him occupied. He had been feeling restless anticipation for the last day or so and it only intensified as it got closer to sunset. Shukaku could feel it as well and it puzzled them both. His heat was bound to begin soon and that would explain his restlessness but not the anticipation of something happening soon.

It hadn't helped that he had seen glimpses of warm sapphire eyes and long silvery-blond hair dancing in the wind during his meditation or that as he stood on the cliff overlooking the gorge earlier this morning the delicious scent of wild, musky myrrh and bergamot had teased his nose. Those glimpses and that scent had left him hard and in erotic torment for hours afterward.

He had been sorely tempted to leave the village to hunt the source of that addicting scent and claim them for his own. Gaara was very possessive and protective by nature. It's one of the reasons he was such a good Kazekage; he cared enough to do everything in his power to ensure that his village was protected and prosperous unlike his sire, the Yondaime Kazekage, who only cared about power.

So Gaara was not all that pleased when his elder sister Temari came into his office fifteen minutes after sunset while he was feeling so on edge. One look at her nervous face confirmed that something had been going on without him knowing. He hadn't bothered to find out what they had been up to because he had swamped with work and trying to stave off his heat a little longer so that he wouldn't have loads of work to get done when he came back from sating the urges caused from going into heat. Besides, his siblings wouldn't do anything to harm him and his instincts told him to wait for her explanation instead of just unleashing his fraying temper.

It turned out to be a rather good thing that he had done so because the shock of hearing the words coming out of his sister's mouth froze him, though one couldn't tell from the utterly blank look on his face.

"I know you haven't told us about you going into heat soon Gaara but Chiyo-baasama knew. So the Council requested a sacrifice, someone to take your urges out on, from Konoha to strengthen the alliance between the villages."

"What aren't you telling me Temari? Besides procuring a sacrifice to my heat behind my back without my knowledge."

Temari rubbed the back of her neck and uncharacteristically squirmed slightly. "Well, Konoha's Council didn't mention exactly who they had given to us. The person in question seemed rather sure that they were expecting you to kill him."

Gaara focused on the word him, meaning that it was a male who had been given to him. That was a good thing Gaara supposed, that the sacrifice was male. Though he was rather sure that this male wouldn't be able to compare to the male he saw in his visions or the owner of that heavenly scent from earlier.

"What did they forget to mention?" asked Gaara, feeling slightly impatient with his sister.

"They sent us the son of their Yondaime Hokage and I know they have no idea that he is the their hero's son."

Now that caught Gaara's attention. "How do they unknowingly send the son of the Kiiroi Senkou to what they think is his death?" Gaara asked, barely restraining the odd frustration and surprising anger that was welling up inside him.

Temari's answer had Gaara leaving his office for his bedroom in whirlwind of sand. "He's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi ."

xxxxxxx

Gaara had seen many things in his life, some good, most horrific, but nothing came close to the breath-taking beauty of the sight set out before him. There, stretched out with hands above his head, lay a slender, golden-skinned figure covered only with a practically transparent crimson sarong on his bed leaving the figure almost completely bare. A very aroused, very delicious looking, slender male with long silvery-blond hair. Gaara didn't even have to see those eyes open to know that orbs of the purest sapphire lay behind those currently closed lashes.

Of course, if the sight before him wasn't enough to make his blood run hot and to have liquid fire begin to pool in the bottom of his stomach, the scent from earlier was circulating in his room, mingling with his own as if it belonged there. Blood rushed to his rapidly hardening cock as his eyes hungrily took in the tantalizing sight spread out for his viewing pleasure. 'Mine!' was the possessive thought going through Gaara's mind as he drank in the sight of the slender, toned body and savored the scent of the male Jinchuuriki who lay on his bed. Where he belonged and where he would stay if Gaara had his way.

Needless to say Gaara had gone into heat, though he was controlling it quite admirably.

Time seemed to stop when pale lashes swept up and revealed sapphire jewels that connected with intense, glowing teal. Hundreds of questions were asked and answered but some things must be said aloud. "Naruto, my name is Naruto." If Gaara got his way, and he would, it would be Sabaku no Naruto by morning.

After Naruto spoke Gaara took quick steps to his futon removing his clothes as he went, leaving him in only his pants, and moved so that he was in between his blonde's now spread legs.

Naruto's eyes tracked his movements and watched with eagerness as each piece of clothing was removed revealing flawless, pale moon-kissed skin that only enhanced Gaara's own beauty. Crimson hair and the dark Jinchuuriki markings stood out starkly against such pale skin but they only added to the beauty of the male before him. But the tattooed kanji for love upon Gaara's forehead captivated Naruto's attention just as much as those mesmerizing teal eyes and the unique markings around those teal eyes. Eager to feel Gaara's skin against his own Naruto spread his legs to let Gaara slip between them.

The red head wasted no time in removing his pants and the sarong that kept him from feeling every inch of Naruto's skin. Gaara wanted to touch every part of the blond, to mingle his own scent with Naruto's so that it was clear to everyone who the blond belonged to. His most primal instincts were driving him bite the throat bared to him in surrender so that he could leave his mark for all to see. Because the blond laying bare beneath him was his and he would utterly destroy any who thought they could take Naruto from him and feed his sand their blood. That was a promise.

Naruto was lost in a haze of pure pleasure. No one had ever touched him like this, never skin against skin so intimately. The feelings were intoxicating and addicting. Gaara was intoxicating and addicting and Naruto never wanted these feelings to end. Their bodies fit together as if they were always meant to, their minds were beginning to merge, and their hearts and souls were beginning to twine as they began the first stages of becoming mates. Marriage would come later but mating had to come now when every part of both of them screamed for it.

Lips met in a passionate kiss as the fire and frenzy in their blood ignited under the moonlight in the candlelit room. Mouths meshed and tongues clashed as saliva mixed, limbs tangled, and bodies tried to fuse together as one, just like their minds, hearts, and souls were. Such a contrast of colors, pale cream against vibrant gold, crimson mixing with silvery-blond. Beauty like this is rarely if ever seen and this sensual union was unparalleled on all levels.

Two pairs of hands roamed memorizing every inch of skin touched, setting all reactions to memory for further exploration at a later date because this first coupling word be a hard, fast claiming. Slow and exploring and drawn-out would come later when urgency wasn't driving them.

Gaara could tell by the husky moans coming from that slender throat, the amazed look of pleasure in those mesmeric eyes, and the lack of other scents upon his chosen's body that he was untouched by others. That fact excited him on a primal level. He was the first and would be the only one to touch his Naruto, his mate this way.

Looking Naruto straight in those beguiling eyes Gaara began to speak while grinding their throbbing erections together. "You are mine! Mine to touch, mine to hold, mine to fuck! No one will ever see you as I do! No one will ever touch you as I do! No one will ever claim you in any way as I do! You are my companion, my partner in all things, and most of all you are my mate! Any who try to take you from me will be crushed and their blood fed to my sand!"

Naruto didn't bother to hold in the moan of need at those passionate, possessive words coming from the entrancing, very virile male whose teal eyes were seemingly pinning him immobile from the force behind them. "Yes Gaara, I'm yours. Your companion, your partner, your mate. Always yours, only yours."

The possessive, pleased growl that erupted from Gaara's throat stroked the flames of desire inside Naruto even higher. His mate, his Gaara, wanted him, all of him, forever. Those words touched something deep inside of Naruto that no one had ever even gotten close to touching before. The belonging, the protection, the caring, the domination, the love for him that Gaara seemed to exude were almost overwhelming to the deprived blond, but he would never forget or give up the feelings Gaara was provoking. No, he would cherish and nurture these feelings and give the same back to Gaara, because he deserved them and was entitled to them as well.

Then Naruto whispered the words that almost caused Gaara to lose his self control, as if Naruto's earlier words were not enough. "Take me. Make me yours Gaara, make me your mate in the eyes of our people."

Gaara wasted no time in placing testing fingers at Naruto's puckered entrance only to discover it was stretched and slick and ready. Smoldering teal eyes captured hot and heavy sapphire. "You prepared yourself for me knowing it would drive me wild, knowing I would pin you down and fuck you till you screamed your throat raw and you couldn't walk. I'm going to bury myself to the hilt inside you so that you can feel every inch of me. I'm going to fill you to the brim with my come so that no one will mistake you for someone else's. I'm going to fuck you so fast and so hard and so deep that you'll never even think of another person doing this to you, touching you like this ever again. Because by the time I'm done you won't be able to see straight and you'll be sobbing and moaning and screaming my name in blissful pleasure. You are mine!"

On the last word Gaara slammed into Naruto's tight heat to the hilt causing Naruto to scream Gaara's name into the night air as a delicious pulse of pleasurable pain raced up Naruto's spine. The blond had never had something so long or so thick inside him before. The feel of Gaara's hard, fleshy cock inside him was something Naruto would never forget and would always crave. Toys and his fingers would never be good enough anymore; they would be nothing more than sources of frustrating teasing.

"So tight...and hot...around my cock...so hot...and tight...for me you are Naruto."

Gaara gripped Naruto's hips tight enough to leave bruises as he tilted them up and folded his knees beneath himself to have more leverage so that he would penetrate Naruto deeper. Once a rhythm was established they moved together perfectly, like poetry in motion. Each knew what the other would do, which in a way they did. Their memories were beginning to be shared as they were already sharing their bodies. Mates are one, just as Gaara and Naruto would soon be completely one.

Moans and screams filled the room as their pleasure mounted and they drew closer to completion.

"Gaara please! More! Please Gaara!"

The sound of his mate begging spurred Gaara to go faster and harder and as deep as he could go. Every time his lovely blond mate screamed and sobbed his name in such absolute pleasure he knew he had hit that special spot inside the blond that made him see stars. And see stars the blond did. Everything Gaara made him feel was unbelievable.

Naruto half-expected to wake up in Konoha in his dingy little apartment to find that this was just a cruel dream made up from his imagination. But every time his eyes met those intense teal or he locked lips and twined tongues or felt the red-head buried completely inside him Naruto knew it was no dream. No dream could feel half as real, half as wonderful as Gaara's skin against his, Gaara's body surrounding his, or Gaara's body joining with his.

Gaara practically bent Naruto in half, thus deepening the penetration of his thrusting, so that he could bite down on that lovely, slender, as of yet unmarked neck that was his for the claiming. Rich, delicious blood filled Gaara's mouth and slid down his throat. Naruto's blood was divine. Gaara's pleasure increased as he felt reciprocal pleasurable pain on his own neck as Naruto likewise bit down to claim Gaara as his.

Grabbing Naruto's neglected cock, Gaara began to stroke it in time with his hard thrusts, never removing his fangs from his mate's neck as they both lived through each other's memories and approached their completion together.

One final hard thrust and firm stroke and both were thrown into an explosion of ecstasy. Both released their holds on their mate's neck and let screams of their mate's name fill the night air before collapsing exhausted onto the futon. Gaara turned so that they lay on their sides facing the window with his chest firmly pressed against his blond mate's back and still half-hard inside him. But neither was really in any condition to do anything about it right now. Both were physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from their activities and would likely continue in the morning when Gaara's heat made itself known again. For now the two mated Jinchuuriki would bask in each other's presence and take comfort in the fact that they would never be alone again.


	5. Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

The rosy fingers of dawn were spreading across the sky when Naruto woke up to sparks of pleasure dancing along his nerves. A certain red head was nibbling and sucking on the mating mark he had bestowed upon Naruto. The blond didn't have to look to know that an exact replica of Gaara's crimson 'ai' kanji adorned his neck just as Gaara's was adorned with a nine-lined, black spiral. Those marks were only one of the visible signs that both were mated and thus unavailable. Their scents had mingled together and their auras had meshed. They were truly one in all ways that were important, at least for now. Gaara still had to make sure that he claimed Naruto in the ways of the humans, which basically meant they were going to get married soon, as in the soon as could be arranged once they left the compound.

A compound that at the moment was enclosed in a wall of sand so as to keep unwanted visitors out of the way. Gaara had only just claimed his chosen mate the previous evening after all. It would be several weeks before he let Naruto out of his sight, much less out of the range of his senses, which was very vast in the desert, regardless of how very powerful, resourceful, and intelligent he knew his beautiful blond mate was and of how much he trusted the blond. Naruto was his mate now and that meant the blond Jinchuuriki was Gaara's to protect and take care of. And Suna's Kazekage would protect and take very good care of his delicate mate.

Power was a culmination of skill, strength, intelligence, determination, dedication, and in many cases of the most powerful, an iron will. Naruto had all these traits in spades as did Gaara, making both extremely powerful without even adding their Biju companions into the equation. However, Naruto had had to endure the abuse, hatred, and ignorance of his birth village, which had never been a home to him, far longer than Gaara whose villagers now revered and loved their Kazekage even if they were wary of his moods and temper. Gaara, though never had to deal with the beatings, mobs, desecration of his belongings, or the unhelpful and often dangerous hospital visits.

Needless to say Gaara was not in the least bit happy with Konoha for what they had done as well as what they had subjected his precious mate to. Thankfully Naruto, with that devious mind of his, had already supplied Gaara with the perfect tools and resources not only to get back at the ungrateful sorry excuses for humans but also ways to keep Suna and thus Naruto safer. All those connections and all that knowledge of Naruto's would come in very handy. Konoha had pretty much given Gaara the absolutely, most perfect mate on a silver platter with no strings attached.

Though Gaara was rather sure that it would be best for the two of them to be married before the Tsunade woman returned to Konoha and found out what Konoha's Council had done in her absence. It would troublesome for all involved, especially Konoha, if someone tried to take Naruto from Gaara at this point. Not that Gaara wouldn't like to see their pitiful attempts to cross the sands of the desert trying to retrieve what they had so carelessly toss away. And Gaara had no reason to doubt someone in Konoha, most likely from Konoha's Council, would try to take the blond back after the Hokage Tsunade unleashed her wrath as well as Naruto's precious people on them. Thankfully it could not be done legally because Chiyo, the wily old hag, had made sure that they signed Naruto completely over into Suna and thus Gaara's possession to do with as he wished.

Well the red-haired Jinchuuriki very much wanted to claim his blond again and remind him of the pleasures only Gaara could give. So after awakening his sacrifice, for that was the intended use for his blond mate even if it didn't stay that way, Gaara raised Naruto's left leg so that it was partially draped over his own so as to change the angle of Gaara's thrusts. Both were still laying on their sides and Gaara, now rock hard, was still buried in Naruto's tight heat where he had stayed throughout the night. Seeing that he had his mate's undivided attention the red head shifted one arm under Naruto's head and wrapped his free hand around Naruto's rapidly hardening cock and began to stroke in rhythm with the gentle rocking of his hips.

The soft moans spilling from Naruto's throat in response to Gaara's gentle, teasing actions were delightful to the red-haired Jinchuuriki because they meant his mate was enjoying the sensations he invoked in that slender little body, if the responses were anything to go by of course. Naruto made an aborted sound of disappointment when Gaara removed his stimulating touch from his erection only to flirt with his toned stomach before moving upwards to play with equally erect nipples.

The first time Gaara scratched hard enough to draw blood with his nails he was startled for a moment thinking he had hurt his blond before Naruto keened his pleasure and arched his back for more of the painful pleasure. Consequently, this action impaled Naruto further onto Gaara's rather large cock causing both to vocalize their enjoyment as well as remind Gaara of what he had seen in his mate's mind, in his memories.

Naruto, his previously untouched mate, was rather well-learned and knowledgeable when it came to ways to give and receive pleasure which had been surprising to Gaara when he had seen it in his mate's mind. But it was in no way a bad thing at all. Naruto was quite adventurous and seemingly masochistic. Some of the things he had seen Naruto do to pleasure himself made Gaara's blood heat anew at just the thoughts of them.

He would love to see blood well up from flawless golden skin then lick up every drop but for now contented himself to lightly raking sharp nails over sensitive nipples, down a toned chest, and over a flat stomach until they came to rest at the base of Naruto's hairless cock. In fact, the only places hair seemed to grow on Naruto was the top of his head and his eyebrows, leaving all the rest of his skin bare, smooth, and silky to the touch, not that anyone but Gaara knew that.

Gaara's actions invoked passionate cries from bruised lips and more writhing in pleasure. The red head speed up his thrusts a bit in response to his mate's obvious pleasure. The position they were in on their sides left Gaara with most if not all of the control over how fast, how hard, and how deep he went with his thrusting. Every once in awhile he would lightly brush over Naruto's sweet spot. He wanted his little mate to be sobbing in pleasurable torment and begging for release from him before he gave in. After all he was the very essence of control, especially self-control. Naruto normally was as well, but the blond trusted Gaara, his mate, to take care of him

"Beg for me my sweet sacrifice," Gaara whispered heatedly in Naruto's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you. I will give you anything you want if it is in my ability."

The multiple meanings those words carried were not lost on Naruto nor was the pet name Gaara had called him by. Naruto was deeply touched by the words and wouldn't begrudge Gaara the pet name, after all that was his originally intended use, even if they were happily mated now. Soon though desperation took over Naruto's senses. The slow, blissful torment that Gaara was inflicting upon the blond was driving him blind with pure carnal sensation. Sapphire eyes were glazed and unseeing as Naruto blindly reacted to the feelings his red-haired mate was causing.

Unthinkingly seductive words flowed unimpeded like water from swollen lips. "Please Gaara! Fuck me! I need you pound me into the futon! I need your long, thick cock buried inside me to the hilt! Remind me that I'm yours, that I'm your mate and only yours! Claim me again like you did last night!"

Such sensual, carnal words stoked the already raging fire in Gaara's blood. With a growl Gaara flipped his mate onto his back and then hovered over the blond without ever removing his cock from its position within that tight heat. Possessiveness and pride welled up in Gaara as he surveyed his mate and saw those passion-glazed eyes and those bruised lips. Lips that proved to be too much of a temptation. Dipping down Gaara sampled those delicious lips once more meshing them together and letting their tongues dance with one another.

Tan hands buried themselves into crimson hair which was silky to the touch and more vibrant on the steadily growing dawn light. Curious lips found the tattoo on the red head's brow as said red head nipped his way down to the mating mark on his smaller mate's slender neck. Biting down hard enough to draw the blonde's addicting blood Gaara got the reaction he was looking for.

"Gaara! Please!"

Obliging, Gaara pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, his heat and the taste of the blonde's blood sliding smoothly down his throat adding to the aggressiveness of the thrusts. Not that Naruto was complaining about what Gaara was doing. On the contrary, Naruto was sharing his approval of his mate's actions very vocally. The loud moans, whimpers, mewls, and screams were heavenly in Gaara's opinion and he would take as many opportunities as often as possible to hear those sounds and see what new ones he could produce.

Renewing the bruises on Naruto's hips was rather easy as Gaara seemed to be fucking Naruto even harder and with more enthusiasm than yesterday if such a thing were possible. Of course, the puncture wounds from Gaara's nails were new but not unwelcome. They just added to Naruto's pleasure and the scent of blood aroused them both even more than they already were. Their releases were fast approaching and Gaara's rhythm never faltered as they drew closer to the pinnacle of utmost pleasure together. The second Naruto bit down on Gaara's mating mark they both exploded together and a second time as their pleasure was echoed down the link they shared with one another due to their mating.

Both lay still for a few moments trying to catch their breath before Gaara gingerly removed himself from inside Naruto, which drew a startled hiss from the blond at the sensation. Gaara almost winced at the sight of the blood covering his cock, but truthfully it stirred the fire in his blood as did the sight of his come slowly dripping from his mate's well-fucked hole. But the red head tamped down on his arousal because his mate was undoubtedly sore and most likely needed a rest regardless of how much his mate probably wouldn't mind being taken again.

The blond would probably even relish in the soreness but they had things they needed to do today. Gaara would not let anyone take Naruto from him so he needed to secure all possible avenues others might try to use. So the red-haired Kazekage needed to get their private wedding set up, as well as plans for their public one at a later date which the Council of Suna would insist upon. Better to just let them have their way. It was a rather good thing that shinobi and those who lived in the Elemental Countries were tolerant of same-gender couples and marriages. Shinobi were extremely tolerant of all forms of sex and related kinks as long as it was with the consent of all parties involved. So marrying Naruto would pose no problems of any kind. The members of the Council knew better than to deny Gaara anything he really wanted.

"Naruto we will bathe now. That should soothe your sore muscles. We have much to do today. I would like to claim you, to marry you in the human way so that no one can take you."

The brilliant smile he was gifted with in response to his words told Gaara that his decision was the right one. After all, it was only right that his little mate, his sweet sacrifice, should receive the best; he more than deserved it and Gaara would make sure he got it. Gently Gaara picked an unresisting Naruto up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom for the promised relief of the warm bath water. Naruto rather liked the safety he felt in his larger mate's arms and marveled at the gentle way he was held and carried like he was something precious and delicate. It just confirmed that his decision to go along with the order to come Suna was the best one he had ever made.


	6. Office

Disclaimer: I do not won Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Gaara had never been more tempted to put aside the things he needed to get done for the day so as to indulge in his desires, specifically his desire to be buried inside his, far to tempting for his own good, mate, again. Fortunately for the red-haired Kazekage, he possessed the self-control and iron will that all Jinchuuriki had to have and use to function around humans without mass-killings or major property damage ensuing.

After putting up with and living through things that would drive even extraordinary humans insane Jinchuuriki were some of the most understanding individuals in existence. Being able to observe and listen without jumping to conclusions and handing out judgments left, right, and center probably helped quite a bit. This was most likely why many Jinchuuriki become Sennin, or Sages, during or after their first century. They all have such an understanding of life and its intricacies that it would be a waste not to share the knowledge. Of course, most also stay warriors of some kind because violence calls to them and battle sings in their blood. That is something no one can change.

So Gaara used the little self-control he could dredge up in the face of his mate's glistening form with the soft delectable moans being issued unconsciously from the slender throat that was arched back. Yes, Gaara deserved a very large reward for not giving into his initial impulse to bend Naruto over the edge of the bathtub and bury himself inside his willing blond. And he would get compensation later, from the same blond unknowingly seducing him, again, in the bathroom. Naruto was going to be very sore later on.

The temptation of Naruto lessened somewhat when he was dressed but only by a little. Gaara knew what was under those concealing clothes, though Naruto's choice in outfit intrigued him. A pair of black, fingerless gloves covered fine-boned hands; metal plates on the backs engraved with the same nine-lined spiral that adorned Gaara's neck. They had been a gift from Kakashi-sensei before his first Chuunin exam. Baggy navy blue pants, a tight white shirt, and a pair of black sandals that almost completely covered his feet were the next articles put on. The almost ankle-length trench coat with belled-sleeves Naruto was wearing almost looked black, but a closer inspection showed that it was a very dark crimson bordering on black with silvery-white wisps that seemed to spiral around the coat. The coat was another gift, one from his first precious person.

When Naruto turned to brush his long hair Gaara was able to see the kanji on the back of Naruto's coat. It said Kamikaze, the Divine Wind.

There was only one person in the Bingo Book who was called the Kamikaze and that was a S-class shinobi who was listed as an unaffiliated bounty hunter who had flee on sight orders attached to his name. Gaara was one of the only other living shinobi in the world who had flee on sight orders attached to his Bingo Book profile, so Naruto's accomplishment was quite a feat. Only about two handful of shinobi had that warning in their Bingo book listing, at least among the living that is. All Kage, including deceased ones after Orochimaru's ninjutsu use became public shinobi knowledge, had that in their listings as a rule, though seeing as most Kage rarely leave their villages active shinobi in the field didn't have to worry about running into them very much.

This bit of information also drove home for Gaara just how stupid and near-sighted Konoha and its Council was. Who would want the kind of ally that would throw away their greatest assets while putting a traitor up on a pedestal?

Yes, Gaara knew all about the foolish and spoiled Uchiha that had been dragged back to Konoha. His elder brother Itachi was probably ashamed of his younger brother's attitude and behavior. Though Naruto's memories did give Gaara a good idea why the elder living Uchiha had slaughtered the rest of his Clan and left Konoha to join up with the Jinchuuriki group known as Akatsuki. Sasuke was a disgrace and Itachi should of killed the worthless bastard instead of letting him live long enough to hurt Naruto. Sasuke was going to suffer, like Konoha was going to suffer for hurting Gaara's precious blond.

'Perhaps it would be best to contact Itachi through Sasori, because chances are Deidara would merely irritate the Sharingan user. Naruto's personal spy network will be very useful, especially when I put him in charge of my own. He certainly has a knack for anything even remotely related to the shinobi arts. I really can't wait to see him in action. He is far from submissive outside the bedroom from what I've seen in his memories but will listen to authority within reason. We will have to spar some time. It would be refreshing to have someone who is my equal to fight instead of those too afraid to even try.'

Shaking himself from his wandering thoughts Gaara watched his mate tie his long silvery-blond hair into a low ponytail. Overall Naruto presented a very appealing picture, if a bit intimidating to others. Gaara found the blonde's appearance very attractive but something seemed to be missing. It took Gaara a moment to figure it out but what was missing was the blonde's hitai-ate. That would be remedied when they got to Gaara's office because Naruto was never wearing the symbol of Konoha again. The blond would look much better with Suna's hour-glass hitai-ate adorning his head.

It didn't take much longer for the two Jinchuuriki to finish getting ready and then head to Gaara's office. But not before Naruto noticed the rather large wall of sand surrounding the compound. The sight really didn't surprise Naruto all that much because he was now well aware of his mate's affinity for and use of sand. However, Gaara continually putting up the wall every time they were home was not practical, even if doing so barely made a dent in Gaara's chakra reserves. Thus Naruto made the very sensible offer to put security seals in and around the compound as well as create a seal that would create a wall of sand around the compound when activated. Gaara agreed with little persuasion, because Naruto was a certified Seal Master, even though only seven people in Konoha, the Master who tested him for his certification, and Gaara himself knew.

Besides, with the seals protecting the compound the red head wouldn't have to worry about the blonde's safety and he would know where Naruto was without searching through the metaphysical link that connected the two mates together.

Once they were in Gaara's office the red head surveyed the new stacks of paperwork that had grown overnight to replace the ones he had slain yesterday. If anyone had ever told Gaara that he would one day encounter an enemy that he could not kill he would have fed them to his sand. Unfortunately, Gaara had met his match in the never-ending piles of paperwork that seemed to grow every time he turned his eyes away from them for a moment. Naruto, seeing his mate's frustration, sent the instructions for the Kage Bunshin and its uses through their link. A look of comprehension came into Gaara's eyes as he then proceeded to create a dozen Kage Bunshin to do his paperwork. The red head then sat down in his chair before using his sand to set Naruto in Gaara's lap. Lightly muscled arms wrapped around Naruto's waist as Gaara nuzzled the blonde's mating mark in thanks for the solution to beating the dreaded paperwork.

Not wanting the peaceful time with his mate to be interrupted early by his secretary or any other visitors Gaara sent a message with his sand that he was not to be disturbed unless it was his siblings or Elder Chiyo whose presences he was requesting in his office at their earliest convenience. That sat their in the quiet office for at least an hour communicating mind-to-mind as they awaited the arrival of Gaara's siblings, Kankuro and Temari, and Chiyo, their great-grandmother. During that time Gaara's very efficient Kage Bunshin finished the paperwork and Naruto showed Gaara how to organize the sudden influx of information in his mind.

When Chiyo, Kankuro, and Temari entered the office the surprise they felt at seeing the blond in Gaara's lap with said red head holding him was quite visible for a moment before they cleared their expressions like the good shinobi they were. The surprise returned when Gaara began to speak.

"This is my mate, Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We will marry today and hold a public ceremony later. The paperwork just needs the signatures and he will be my mate in the eyes of all."

None of the three being told this had ever heard Gaara speak so much at one time unless it was a death threat or an order. Needless to say Gaara's words stunned them. Temari and Kankuro after Temari had told him about Naruto had thought that while Naruto would most definitely stay by Gaara's side in Suna it would be as a friend, or occasional lover at most. It looked like they were wrong and that Gaara had found a permanent life partner, which was definitely a very good thing for both Jinchuuriki who had been alone and had suffered for so long. Kankuro asked the question that had crossed all three of their minds when Gaara had announced that he and Naruto were to be married today.

"We are going to be signing as the official witnesses I take it?"

Gaara nodded in response to the question. "I want to leave no way for Konoha to try to take Naruto back. They threw away something very valuable in their spite and in their ignorance." All of them saw the small, but lively smile that graced Naruto's face at Gaara's words. Temari and Kankuro couldn't believe the almost… romantic words they had had heard coming from their stoic younger brother's mouth. They would continue being surprised and caught off guard for a very long time.

It didn't take long at all for all the paperwork involved to be signed and afterwards Chiyo left for her usual fishing exercise with her brother, leaving the four younger shinobi in Gaara's office. During the signing of the paperwork Naruto's mind was going into overdrive with his thoughts racing a mile a minute. There was only one thing, or specifically one person in Naruto's life that Gaara had not seen in Naruto's memories.

For Gaara to see anything in Naruto's mind in relation to that particular person Naruto needed permission. Few people knew that Naruto had had a precious person before he had been put under the watchful eyes of his caretakers at age ten, even if they had not seen each other in the flesh for some time. But that was going to change because Naruto was very sure Gaara would allow Naruto's precious big brother to stay Suna, if not for Naruto's sake, then to help strengthen Suna. Because Naruto's brother was rather famous, or infamous, depending on the person and the country. Now Naruto just had to explain this to Gaara and his siblings and ask.

Before any of them could begin to speak after Chiyo left Naruto wiggled out of Gaara's lap to stand. This action caught everyone's attention, as did the look on Naruto's face. The three Sand Siblings had a feeling they were about to be surprised and that they were in for a long explanation. They couldn't have been more right.

"Gaara, my mate, I know that we have shared memories because of our mating but I had given a blood oath never to reveal my connection to a specific person unless the ones I reveal the connection to are trustworthy. The one in question is my first precious person and they are like us." Gaara who had been beginning to tense up at Naruto's words calmed down and let all the tension fall away. Naruto had all but outright said that his first precious person was a Jinchuuriki, not that that shocked the red-haired Kazekage all that much. All of their kind seemed to get along with each other, and those who had suffered as they had, on an instinctive level that really couldn't be explained by anyone but Jinchuuriki themselves.

Naruto turned shining sapphire eyes on his red-haired mate, who was struggling to keep his composure under that alluring gaze and not fuck his irresistible mate in front of his older brother and sister. "My brother is the Jinchuuriki of the Kimera who you might not recognize but you have all probably heard of the Sansai."

That name did shock the Sand Siblings. Sansai, the three natural disasters: Flood, Fire, and Storm. All disasters came in the in some form of fire, flood, or storm. After all tornadoes, hurricanes, and lightning are all connected to storms. Landslides, lava from volcanic eruptions, and tidal waves can be connected to floods. Ash, embers, and heat can be connected to fire. Of course it also meant Heaven, Earth, and Hell. The Sansai was another of the rare, few shinobi with a flee on sight order attached to their Bingo Book profile. Before Gaara and Temari could interrupt Naruto, Kankuro did.

"You mean that the Sansai is your adopted brother? One of the most renown, feared, and unaffiliated shinobi in the world with a S-class ranking in the Bingo Book, not to mention a highly sought after bounty hunter is your brother? If he is a Jinchuuriki then its no wonder that the guy has nuke-nin pissing their pants in fear when his name is mentioned. Well, if you know the Sansai then you probably know his highly reputed partner the Kamikaze right?"

After Kankuro asked his last question he took in his younger brother's amused eyes and his elder sister's stunned expression and followed their gaze. Both were looking straight at the blond Jinchuuriki in the room. It took the puppet master a moment to figure out why his siblings were acting that way and after taking in the blonde's appearance he fully understood. The highly feared Kamikaze was standing in front of them. It took another moment for the implications of this to sink into Kankuro's brain and cause stress for his poor suffering nerves. His already scary as fuck little brother had just married and mated someone who was equally as powerful as him and equally as scary. To make matters worse the blond Jinchuuriki was probably going to ask for his scarier than hell brother to join Suna. Kankuro hated when he was right some times. No sooner than the puppet master had thought it Naruto spoke.

"Arashi is not a member of any shinobi village because he likes his freedom. He also knew that I would never end up staying in the Konoha and that they would try to get rid of me as soon as possible. That and he had not exactly finished his studies. Arashi became the youngest of our kind to become a Sennin, which he achieved official status at the age of thirteen. I ask that Arashi be allowed to stay in Suna and freelance from time to time. He has been my best friend and brother in all things for as long as I can remember. Our tenants are connected as they are family and that connection transferred over to us. He would help Suna if I asked. Besides, Arashi would definitely want to meet you all, especially you Gaara."

"Damn right I want to meet this Gaara. Though I guess by the look of him I don't really have anything to worry about. He is a Jinchuuriki after all, and we never abuse our own. It will be nice having another brother I suppose." The sound of a new voice caused everyone but Naruto to tense in surprise because the blond recognized the speaker. A figure with silvery-white hair and clothing almost exactly like Naruto's, except the shirt was fishnet leaving plenty of bare skin to be seen as well as being all black, materialized next to the blond Jinchuuriki. "Kyuubi told Kuronue that I was needed in Sunagakure and I felt your mating bond come into existence. I take it this is the one you have Seen in your visions."

"Visions?" Temari, who had cautiously come out of her renewed shock at Naruto's seeming trust of the one beside him, asked. Her breath caught in her throat as the ethereal beauty looked straight at her and seemingly pinned her in place with startling silver eyes. Of course the musical voice of the male beside Naruto didn't help.

"All of us Jinchuuriki experience visions, brief glimpses of who we will find our happiness with, the ones who will complete us. Naruto has always seen crimson hair, intense teal eyes surrounded by black, and bloody sand. Seeing Sabaku no Gaara as his mate is of no surprise to me, not with my eyes." That explained a few things and caused more questions but all three siblings had finally figured out why Naruto was so relaxed and unsurprised at this mysterious male's presence. This was Arashi, Naruto's Jinchuuriki brother, and the Sansai. However, Gaara spoke next.

"You are the Jinchuuriki of the Kimera, Arashi, my mate's brother?" Arashi nodded in response. "What did you mean by your eyes?"

"I became a Sennin earlier than our kind usually do almost out of necessity because I can quite literally see into the past, present, and future with my eyes. Naruto may have the same gift when his gifts awaken in him during the training required to become a Sennin.

Naruto's mate, Gaara, can awaken his gifts during the training as well. Though there are

some Jinchuuriki gifts that will awaken because of your mating and reaching maturity.

If my guess is right you will both become even more in touch with the elements once Gaara's heat and the feelings surrounding mating and claiming cool down."

Mention of Gaara and Naruto mating caused Kankuro and Temari to blush heavily. Arashi, however, was observing Gaara and Naruto, who had once again been dragged back into the red head's lap. Not that the blond was protesting his position at all. The white-haired Jinchuuriki decided to speak quickly and get his two newly mated brothers out of the office and back to their compound before they forgot about their audience.

"I for visiting rights as well as lodging within Suna with your permission Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure." The red-haired Jinchuuriki nodded in assent knowing he would catch hell from his mate and be a fool to refuse the alliance of such a powerful shinobi. And there was no way Arashi would betray Naruto and by extension Gaara.

Arashi was a Jinchuuriki and apparently his new brother, a new member of his family, a precious person to protect as his mate would say. Gaara couldn't say he regretted anything that had happened lately at all.

Of course, Kankuro and Temari's blushes deepened even more when Arashi spoke one last time. "Gaara, take your mate back to your room. The mating bond between the two of you is still new and will need to be renewed again soon. Your urges will overcome you both if you aren't careful. All three of us can speak later little brother, right now you need

to take your blond mate to bed before you both forget there are other people in the room."

Not even a second after Arashi finished speaking Gaara sand shunshined himself and Naruto home. They still had things to do and would not be seen for a couple of days, which would leave poor Kankuro and Temari stuck with the evil, dreaded paperwork.


	7. Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Tsunade had not been having a good week, let alone a good day. The conference was just a bunch of posturing and an excuse to have a pissing contest if you asked her. In other words, it was a complete waste of her time and energy, especially when she just knew that damned paperwork was probably the size of small mountains instead of the large hills they had been when she left. To make matters worse, she had won big in the lottery, not once, but twice, on the four day long trip back to Konoha and she had caught that stupid, perverted teammate of hers spying on her in one of the hot springs. And the medic-nin had been so sure she wouldn't have to see the pervert for another week or so when he would come to give her an updated report of the information from his network.

It was definitely not her week and she had the worst feeling that all the bad feelings she was experiencing were centered on Naruto. She loved the blond brat, but he gave her the worst headaches with the way trouble seemed to follow him everywhere. It didn't help that sometimes she felt very guilty when she looked at Naruto. Really, Jiraiya and herself had practically abandoned him after his birth and the death of Minato and Kushina. Because Tsunade just knew that if Kushina was alive that she would have stayed with Naruto, having faith in Minato's seal, therefore she had to have died that night as well.

Tsunade had no idea how wrong she was.

Of course Kushina would have faith in Minato's seal and in his sealing ability. The two had been very good friends even if their marriage had been arranged by the Council. Minato might not have loved Kushina, but he had cared for her as a friend. After all, its not like he could love her, not being what and who he was. No one knew that though, and Kushina never understood why her handsome male friend didn't love or find her the least bit attractive like she thought he should.

This was probably why she abandoned her newly-born son so easily and thought him a monster, a demon. A shallow-minded, prejudiced, and jealous slut never would have been able to truly love someone like Minato or should have been able to give birth to someone like Naruto. So with that one act of abandonment she proved that she was not really capable of anything past superficial love and that she held no true love for the man she married or the child she had given birth to. Spite was truly a dangerous thing as many would come to know, because who really could have guessed the events that would unfold or the secrets that would be revealed.

So with no idea of the problems that she was about to face Tsunade walked through the gates of Konoha with a feeling of dread. The first thing she noted was that the villagers seemed happier than usual, almost as if they were celebrating something. Tsunade wasn't the only one in her entourage to notice either. Shikamaru, Neji, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were among those who also noticed and all of them felt a wave of dread wash over them as if they were about to receive very bad news. It would be very, very bad news, for Konoha at least, because though they didn't know it, they would lose more than just Naruto.

It didn't take long for Tsunade or the others of her entourage who had noticed the villagers peculiar behavior to arrive at Tsunade's office. All of them were feeling a bit uneasy because they had yet to be greeted by Naruto who had a habit of seeing them when they returned from missions. That thought had alarm bells going off in some of their minds and a few were beginning to connect the dots with a rising sense of panic. All of Naruto's friends had been gone from the Village for at least the last week and Naruto was off the active duty roster until Tsunade deemed it time to put him back on because of an injury on his last mission. So Naruto should have been at the gates or waiting for them at the Tower doors, but he hadn't been and the villagers were in a celebratory mood which didn't bode well for anyone.

As Tsunade sat down in her chair a scroll caught her attention. She wasn't sure why it had when it looked no more special than any of the other scrolls on her desk. Regardless, she had the urge to open up this scroll so she followed her instincts and did so. As she read the scroll the other shinobi in the office watched as the blood drained from her face leaving her pale and shaken. Obviously the scroll held some bad news. When she turned sad but furious amber eyes to them they knew it was worse than they feared.

"The Council," Tsunade spit out, sarcastic venom dripping from her words, "in their all-knowing wisdom practically gave Naruto away to Suna a week ago. He belongs to Suna and specifically to their Kazekage, who now holds responsibility over him. A Kazekage who is renown for his bloodlust and his ruthlessness on the battlefield and off it. Naruto will be sold off to the highest bidder in Suna to be used as breeding stock, for marriage, as possible leverage, as a weapon, or even as a slave. The Council didn't specify how Naruto was to be used, only that he never return to Konoha to be a citizen or to live here permanently."

Their Hokage's words and what they meant frightened them all and made them angry. Their friend or student depending on the person, who they really hadn't been able to spend any time with lately they all thought with guilt, had been given to the Kage of another village, who regardless of being the Kage of an ally village was not, under any circumstances, going to give Naruto back. The Council of Konoha had made sure there were no loopholes and any that might have been exploited had probably been taken care of by the Kazekage if Naruto had arrived in Suna one week ago. There was no hope of gaining their blond back.

Only three people in the room really understood the full magnitude of what Naruto being gone actually meant. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi had never told Naruto of his heritage, some for various personal reasons and the last because of orders. And now they might never be able to tell him because there was absolutely no chance the Kazekage would allow it. Naruto was now a citizen of Suna and their lack of foresight was the cause.

It should have been very suspicious that all of the people who might have supported Naruto in the slightest or gotten a message to Tsunade or Jiraiya were out of the Village at the same time as Tsunade had to leave Konoha on business. Hindsight always was an unpleasant view and this was no different. The Yondaime's legacy was lost to Konoha and soon so would many of their allies. After all, how smart is it to toss away the one who made all the alliances possible?

It took another week before the full scope of the damage caused by 'giving' Naruto away became apparent. The first sign was Nami restricting access across the Great Naruto Bridge to anyone from Hi no Kuni and the demanding renegotiation of the trade agreement. Then came the same demands of renegotiation from of Tsuki no Kuni and Yuki no Kuni from their alliances with Konoha and by extension Hi no Kuni. Taxes were raised in Cha no Kuni and Ume no Kuni on all imported and exported goods to and from Hi no Kuni. To say the Fire Daimyo was displeased was an understatement, especially when he was given information from a source he wouldn't name as to why so many were withdrawing support from Hi no Kuni. To say the Fire Daimyo was appalled at what he learned of the treatment of the now Sabaku no Naruto was an understatement.

Of course that source of information he would not name was none other than the newly adopted Sabaku no Arashi who took great delight in helping his new brother Gaara get revenge for Naruto, Arashi's brother and Gaara's mate. It had been all to easy for the stealthy Jinchuuriki to sneak into Konoha and steal _all_ the appropriate documents about Naruto that were sealed away by the Sandaime and had never been looked at by anyone else. If they had been then perhaps Jiraiya and Tsunade might have been a bit more attentive when Naruto needed it and Ibiki, Iruka, Kurenai, and Anko would have more forcefully bullied the Sandaime into letting them watch over Naruto earlier.

The Daimyo had been none too happy about what he had read of the actions of the people of Konoha: of the injuries Naruto had suffered, the beatings, the mobs, the assassination attempts, or any of the general treatment they seemed to deem appropriate for the one they saw as a 'demon.' Never had the Daimyo been so ashamed and he said as much to Tsunade when he personally made the trip to Konoha and showed her the documents. What made it all the more worse was that they had done this to Minato's son. The majority of the people of Konoha had disrespected his friend Minato, Minato's wishes, and Minato's son. His friend was probably rolling in his grave over all of this injustice, made even more so for those who knew Minato's secret.

The Daimyo barely took any solace in the pure horror that shone brightly in Tsunade's eyes as she read the copies of the files he had been given. Even if that look in her eyes meant she hadn't known it was damning in a way because it meant she had never looked. And the Daimyo knew damned well that even if he had not known his friend Minato's son had survived Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Kakashi certainly had.

Sarutobi and Kakashi had obviously done their best. But Sarutobi was a man getting on in years who had been thrust back in a demanding position that he had retired from only to be surrounded by enemies on all sides. While Kakashi, who was ruled too young and unstable to raise a child by the biased Council, had been forced into ANBU and out on dangerous A and S-rank missions for the majority of Naruto's childhood as Konoha recovered its losses. Minato would have executed the whole Council before allowing Kakashi to be forced into the darkness that is ANBU or allowing his son to be neglected and abused.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had practically abandoned and ignored both Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Naruto and left them to fend for themselves. And look where they had ended up, Sarutobi was dead from trying in vain to kill Orochimaru, Kakashi was a shade of his former self, though contact with Naruto had brought more life to those eyes, and Naruto was given to another country who was practically gloating in silence over the large, generous, and unexpected gift they had received. The only good thing about Naruto leaving is that he had found happiness in Suna with his husband and mate Gaara, who was the Godaime Kazekage, with Arashi, who was his brother, and with his new siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Something about Arashi though brought up memories that the Daimyo could not quite grasp. He could almost swear he had heard Minato say something about silver eyes and hair the color of moonlight. Perhaps he was mistaken, it had been a long time ago, before Minato had been forced to marry Kushina, before Minato had been forced to sacrifice his beloved son, before Minato had lost hope.

xxxxx

Naruto could scarcely have been happier. He had a wonderful mate who completed him, his beloved brother now stayed in Suna for extended periods of time, he had more siblings in the forms of Kankuro and Temari, and his brother Arashi and his mate Gaara got along with each other extremely well. Both the red-haired Jinchuuriki and white-haired Jinchuuriki were very good friends and getting closer as brothers too. Arashi had shared some of his memories with Gaara as he had done with Naruto and now they had the same familial connection that did not in any way infringe upon the mating bond between Naruto and Gaara.

Arashi had been gone for three days informing all of Naruto's friends and allies outside of Konoha just exactly what had happened. The seer had taken great pleasure in telling the new Godaime Mizukage, Zabuza, just what Konoha had done and had given the now immortal swordsman and his Jinchuuriki mate, Haku, copies of the stolen files on Naruto.

The original files were given to Gaara who gave them back to Arashi for safe keeping because the red-head became far too angry when reading what his mate had been through even though he had seen it first hand through memories. It angered the red head to know how badly his mate and his white-haired brother had been treated and that no one had truly helped them besides their tenants. It brought back memories better off buried and forgotten.

Gaara sat quietly at his kitchen table in contemplation as he silently watched Arashi and Naruto make breakfast while bantering with Temari and Kankuro. All five of them lived in the rather large compound and that was unlikely to change. The compound itself was brighter and more lively somehow with the presence of Naruto and Arashi as well as safer. The blond and the seer had both set up all the seals in the compound and keyed all five of them into the master seal. It still amazed Gaara to know that he would never be alone, truly alone again. He could feel the warm presence of Naruto in his mind along with the barely felt presence of Arashi's at the very fringes and it made him warm inside to know his presence both in mind and in body made them happier as well.

However, at the moment Gaara was taking in Arashi's appearance. The white-haired seer dressed almost exactly the same as Naruto but in black and fishnet, though now Gaara knew the equipment each carried on them was quite different. Arashi had a rather large amount of implements that could be used to make predictions and knew how to use them all accurately and correctly. Naruto had told Gaara that Arashi was never wrong when it came to predictions he made. It had surprised Gaara the first time he had seen Arashi's tarot deck, or bones, or pendant but he was already used to them. Their physical appearances differed as well. While Naruto's hair was like starlight, Arashi's was like moonlight. Where Naruto was golden skinned, Arashi's skin was as moon-kissed as Gaara's own. Arashi was also about five feet and eight inches, making him slightly taller than Naruto and shorter than Gaara.

But what really kept catching Gaara's attention was Arashi's markings. They were around his eyes and almost exactly like Gaara's except they were more exotically shaped, probably because of the difference of their tenants. However, Arashi also had two solid black streaks, one on each cheek, running down his face. Those streaks and the white present in his hair are rather telling of his heritage if one cares to look. After all, having Jiraiya for a father was rather rare regardless of how perverted the man was and seemed.

Actually, the only one who could legitimately claim to be the Gama Sennin's offspring was Arashi. Too bad the Gama Sennin had no idea and the white-haired Jinchuuriki had never had any overwhelming inclination to meet his infamous porn-writing father.


	8. Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

It had been over a month since the process of dealing punishment to Konoha had begun and Gaara was perplexed. Gaara wasn't a tactile by nature, his childhood had seen to that. But he had no problem touching, sharing physical contact, with his family. A close family that consisted of Naruto, Arashi, Temari, and Kankuro. So he had thought nothing of placing a hand on Arashi's shoulder to get his attention but he hadn't expected the flash of surprise to go across Arashi's eyes. The red-head would have brushed it off as a typical Jinchuuriki reaction, he reacted that way sometimes as well, however, his instincts said otherwise.

So, Gaara did the logical thing and went to talk to his mate about what he had observed, because Gaara really didn't like the thought of something hurting his silver-eyed brother. When the Kazekage brought the subject up with his blond he noticed the warm but concerned smile he received.

"For Arashi to let you touch him means he truly, completely trusts you, which is really rather rare. Kuronue was asleep inside Arashi until he was about four when Arashi forcibly awoke him. Some of the people of the villagers in the warrior village Arashi was born in were trying..." Naruto stopped for a moment with a pained expression. "I have been through beatings, being spit upon, and a number of other unpleasant things, but the villagers never tried to rape me and almost succeed."

Gaara looked at his mate in shock. No wonder Arashi seemed to shut down and become stoic in front of people he didn't know. It would also explain why Arashi was so protective of their little family, why he demanded that they all train together, and why he made them train so hard. He didn't want any of them to suffer as he had at such a young age. Not that Gaara would begrudge his knowledgeable brother anything. The training they were all receiving was having very positive, noticeable results despite how hellish it was. It also showed just how powerful Arashi was despite his age and how much they had been seemingly letting themselves slack off. Or perhaps, it was that they just had not had the right sensei to guide them.

The red head took his distraught mate into his arms and soothingly ran his fingers through silvery-blond hair. If anything, the vague story of why Arashi was so stoic around most people deepened Gaara's belief that many humans were more monstrous than Jinchuuriki were. They called Jinchuuriki monsters, freaks, abominations, demons, they had heard them all and more, but no Jinchuuriki would abuse a child, much less rape one. It was irrelevant that they had not succeeded in raping Arashi, most likely Kuronue interfered to stop it as none of the elder Guardians liked rape in any form, because it had still left scars on Arashi's soul. Gaara was taken out of his thoughts when Naruto began to speak again.

"Arashi saved me from that fate once when I was younger. He had left his village because he would no longer tolerate his treatment there. His mother, if you can call the filthy traitorous whore that, was sent out to seduce and be impregnated by Jiraiya. They wanted a strong sire to produce a strong vessel. And with Jiraiya's habits it wasn't that hard, _after_ he had been drugged and drunk out of his mind. We would talk to each other over our link all the time because we were lonely. Talking made us less lonely. He must have heard or felt my panic over the link because one moment I was so scared and the next I was being held by someone and the smell of blood surrounded us. I felt so warm inside; someone had protected me and was comforting me of their own free will. I knew without looking that Arashi was the one who had saved me. He gave me his true name that day, which told me I was one of his precious people."

"What happened to the one who tried?" Gaara asked with icy rage flowing through his veins. He knew that Arashi had taken care of it. Naruto, Arashi, and himself were all very practical by nature, meaning in other words that they were ruthless and did not give mercy to the unworthy. Anyone who deliberately tried to hurt Gaara's family was unworthy.

Naruto lightly huffed in amusement into his mate's chest. "Arashi ripped the man's dick off and let him die of blood loss after he drove the man's own kunai through his hands so that the man couldn't move, in case he had enough strength the go for help. We stayed there and watched him die. Kyuubi and Kuronue were satisfied with the way Arashi administered justice."

"And what did you mean by Arashi's true name?"

Naruto lifted his head up to look Gaara in the eyes. "Its one of those traditions from his birth village that he agrees with and uses. His true name is the personal name that he earned I suppose would be the best way to put it. Arashi is another name he was given. Only the most trusted, in other words family know the true name. I named him Arashi and Sansai as he named me Kamikaze. You would be surprised at how few people actually connect Arashi with the name Sansai even though it is a rather large hint. I suppose they must think it too obvious. But you don't have to worry about thinking Arashi doesn't trust you. I can already tell he is going to give the three of you his true name. You, Temari, and Kankuro are considered family. He just hasn't thought of a way to explain it to you."

Naruto was right. Arashi sat them down not long after and explained the traditions surrounding family that he followed. After that he gave them his true name after telling them not to call him that unless it was just family present. That earned smiles, no matter how slight, from all of them.

Karai.

That name fit him just as well if not better than Arashi did. But he would not even think of using that name in reference to himself unless he had a mate. And Arashi doubted he would ever find his mate. While it was true that sometimes Jinchuuriki would have to wait decades before their chosen mate was born it was typical to find their mate around, before, or a little while after their majority at age eighteen.

Becoming a Sennin, or Sage, while something almost all, if not all, Jinchuuriki did, had another purpose. Sennin had very finely tuned self-control and were able to keep their urges during their heat under almost complete control.

Becoming a Sennin so early had been a blessing for Arashi. Because of the early maturation of his body as well as his spiritual age he had gone into heat earlier than most Jinchuuriki. He was by no means the first that this had happened to but typically a Jinchuuriki went into heat for the first time around sixteen. Arashi had developed early. Sennin training had given him self-restraint during his first heat and those that followed because of the lack of his _fated_ mate.

Arashi being practically driven by necessity to become the youngest to ever reach full Sennin status was not a heartening thing in regards to his finding his _fated_ mate. In fact, such an occurrence as becoming a Sennin five years _before_ his majority indicated that Arashi would most likely be waiting a very, very long time for his fated mate. Or that their would be quite a lot of difficulties surrounding his fated mate, of that Arashi had no doubt because his visions regarding his fated mate were always vague and far between as if something separated them somehow. Arashi could See practically nothing when it came to his mate.

But thankfully he had Seen quite a bit in regards to his brother Naruto. He had been overjoyed to know that Naruto would find and be claimed by his red-haired mate, Gaara, before their majority. It made Arashi very happy and content to know he had family now, three brothers and one sister to look after. His position as the Guide among the Jinchuuriki had predisposed him to guiding others, to teaching, and being a Seer and Diviner, so to speak.

Of course he thought it fitting and a bit ironic that Naruto, the Leader or Savior depending on who you spoke to, was mated to Gaara, the Protector, when Gaara was the Kazekage, the leader, of Sunagakure no Sato. But Fate just loved irony and Life was just full of little ironies.

xxxxx

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished to morning training and walked towards the shower in his and Gaara's bathroom. The cool relief of the water was beckoning him onwards. It would be even more enticing if his gorgeous mate was there to share it with him. However, the compound was fairly empty except for Naruto. Gaara was in the Tower in another meeting with the Council of Suna who were bickering over the how well the public wedding ceremony of the Kazekage had went. Arashi in his capacity as a Sennin had been able to officiate the ceremony between Gaara and Naruto.

Surprisingly, both the Wind and Fire Daimyo had been in attendance as had many of the nobles of Kaze no Kuni. Many of Naruto's friends and allies outside of Konoha had been in attendance as new allies of Suna and by extension the Wind Daimyo as well, with those allies being personages such as Zabuza, the Mizukage. Naruto's precious people from Konoha were not in attendance because of how much anger was present among the others present toward Konoha's Council and the more ignorant people in Konoha.

Kankuro was away on a mission as an ambassador to Kirigakure no Sato to secure the alliance between both villages. Temari was in the capital of Kaze no Kuni playing politics in the Daimyo's Court. The Sabaku had become an even more feared Clan with the addition of Naruto and Arashi. The Suna Council Elders had practically gone into raptures when they had learned of who exactly Naruto and Arashi were and who they were known as. Two new and powerful Jinchuuriki, one a Sennin and the other a certified Seal Master was nothing to scoff at after all.

Suna had indeed benefited from Konoha's folly. Their allies had grown significantly in number as had their various connections in several areas and new merchants were now bringing goods for trade into Suna that had never done so before. Suna could also now boast of having three S-class shinobi that had flee on sight orders attached to their Bingo Book profiles and of having at least six very feared and renown S-class shinobi in their ranks or affiliated with them. It was ironic that those six shinobi were all from the same Clan even if one was by adoption and the other by marriage. Sasori, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, and Arashi were now large sources of pride for Suna, not that they were letting Konoha know just yet. It was better to let the wounds deepen before rubbing in the salt as it were.

Arashi was off contacting and seeing the members of Akatsuki, or at least the was what Naruto had deduced from what his heart brother had said. The seer had been grumbling about having to put up with the 'bat-shit crazy priest and the mask-wearing moron who both loved hurting themselves too much to be anywhere near healthy.' Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know what Arashi was getting at with that statement because the blond knew that his brother was as masochistic as himself. They would have to be doing something absolutely crazy like impaling themselves or denying themselves their chosen mate for Arashi to be calling them morons and crazy; Naruto had no idea how right he was.

Because really, Arashi was pretty psychotic himself when the right buttons were pushed, Gaara was the same way, and Naruto had no delusions about himself being any different. They had suffered too much as children to come out normal and they had picked the wrong profession if they had ever had the desire to be normal at all.

So with no one home and time on his hands Naruto went to the library, which was now much, much larger due to Arashi and himself, to do some studying on some medical jutsu Arashi had just recently added. Naruto knew that his friend Haku, who was now happily mated to Zabuza, and Arashi had worked together to create them. Most of them could be used out in the field in an emergency and Naruto was thinking about talking to Gaara about them. Casualties in the field could and probably be cut down greatly if the medics were taught these as well as at least one person in each squad. After all, chakra control was one of the more stressed things taught to all Suna shinobi, probably because the people of the desert were a rather waste not want not kind of people and most of the shinobi arts in Suna practically required them. Efficiency and precision were the key so to speak, especially with wind being the 'war element' and one of the most dangerous.

xxxxx

Arashi almost wished he was home in Suna because he was having a hard time remembering why he was in Ame. Nagato, or Pein as he was insisting on being called, had better have damn good compensation for him having to put up with this even if the Rinnegan wielder had to make Kakuzu cry over the cost. That would serve Hidan right, because no way would he be getting laid if Kakuzu was upset even the slightest, which he undoubtedly would if Pein had to shell out the amount of compensation Arashi was thinking about.

Obito, or Tobi as he was now known, was not helping the headache that was building behind Arashi's eyes either. One of the only reasons the seer put up with Tobi's outrageous behavior is that he understood where it stemmed from. The outcast Uchiha had been a failed experiment in the eyes of his Clan, who had made him the Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Kamereon at birth. Too bad they had forgotten that that particular Guardian was a Master of Illusions.

Itachi was the successful experiment as the Jinchuuriki of Hachibi no Ryuu, ironic that he was the one to kill the Clan for their crimes. Tobi had been denying himself his fated mate, Tenzou, for a long time because he couldn't face Kakashi. Arashi was quite sure if Tobi had any idea of how much damage and hurt he had caused by delaying the inevitable, Kakashi and Tenzou would have been kidnapped and spirited out of Konoha before they could blink. Not that Kakashi was in need of kidnapping and cheering up much these days. He had not been in need of either of those things for quite a few years. But the mess with Tenzou had only gotten bigger as time went on.

Informing Itachi of Sasuke's transgressions had been particularly satisfying, especially when Itachi's anger had caused the Mangekyou Sharingan to the surface. Tobi had also had the same reaction when he had heard of what his foolish, selfish nephew had done, especially when told just who's son Naruto was. Their reactions told Arashi all he needed to know in regards to Sasuke being punished.

The stupid boy had run straight to a power-hungry, body-stealing pedophile for the promise of power and had practically forsaken his pride in doing so. Yes, Sasuke would pay, and pay dearly, for what he had done to Naruto. Gaara and Arashi would make sure everyone involved paid even if they had to involve others to do so. Sasuke was going to wish he had died when Itachi and Tobi were done with the sorry excuse for an Uchiha, especially when Itachi had the backing and help of his mate, Pein .

The best part of the trip in Arashi's opinion was getting to visit with Sasori, who was happy that his Clan had grown in numbers, and Sasori's mate, Deidara, who was a demolition-enthusiast. Sasori wasn't so happy to hear that Gaara, his nephew, was a Jinchuuriki and he hadn't known, because he could guess rather accurately how hellish Gaara's childhood had been. The three had a lively debate on art and what constitutes as art until it degenerated into a three-way spar using said 'art.'

Pein hadn't been too happy with the absolutely destroyed area that had once been training ground fourteen as an irate Konan had informed them. The origami user had had no compunctions about showing them how much they had invoked her ire. That had the horrific result of additionally destroying the two training grounds on either side of training ground fourteen in the process of defending themselves from Konan's attacks.

This ended up bringing Pein's wrath down on all of them because of the horrid, ever-growing paperwork involved in their wanton destruction of three of Ame's training grounds. Well, that was before Itachi dragged his overly-stressed mate off for some well deserved stress relief. Almost nothing better than a really good, no-holds-barred fight.

Now all Arashi needed was a good spar with Kisame using Samehade as a blade instead of a club and then he would head off to create more mischief against Oto so as to aggravate the Hebi Sannin before going back to his brothers, the Kazekage and Naruto.


	9. Enjoyment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Arashi and Naruto watched Gaara with wary eyes. The red head was in one of his darker moods. Not that either of them blamed the Kazekage or begrudged him his feelings but they didn't like seeing Gaara in such pain. Silver eyes met sapphire in wordless communication and both nodded. The two knew each other more than well enough to speak without words. In unison they approached the agitated sand moving restlessly at Gaara's feet. Kunai sliced cleanly through golden and pale skin. Crimson life poured from the wounds and fell to be soaked up by Gaara's sand.

The presence of his mate's and his brother's blood in his sand brought Gaara to his senses and away from the dark place his thought had gone to. A quick look confirmed that they had both, without hesitation, given his sand their blood of their own free will. It also looked like they knew exactly what that meant. To a sand-user like Gaara whose sand was saturated in chakra-laced blood, or hell, to any Jinchuuriki, freely and willingly give blood, one of the most sacred things a person has, is a sign of ultimate trust, acceptance, and affection. Arashi loved him as family, as a brother, and Naruto had finally admitted to truly, completely being in love him. Their mating bond was finally complete and now nothing could separate them.

The only part that saddened both Gaara and Naruto was that Arashi had not found his _fated_ mate and that he would probably have a lot of difficulty doing so. Both had consulted their tenants when Arashi had been a bit cagey about why he had become a Sennin so young and early. Neither liked the thought that their brother would probably be alone for a long time. Though it did help make sense of why Arashi had presumably not needed any outside help to deal with his first heat. Why would he need help after all when he had the control and ability to practically turn his blood to ice? If only they knew. 

Seeing his brothers both letting their thoughts wander down dark, better left unwandered paths, Arashi herded the both of them into the kitchen. Both mates were a bit bemused when the white-haired seer sat Gaara down at the low kitchen table then placed Naruto in Gaara's lap before he proceeded to make some tea for all of them to share, jasmine this time. After the tea was finished Arashi then began serving it at the table where the two mates had been watching attentively. With a sideways glance at his brother and a quick check through his link with his red-haired mate Naruto decided to get their minds off of troubling thoughts and bring attention to something he thought would lighten the mood, or at the very least amuse them. Besides, he was curious.

"Ara-kun you wouldn't have any idea who was responsible for that incident on the Kusa-Oto border? The one where every shinobi in the outpost was covered in graffiti and strung up right before an important delegation from Kusa no Kuni was to arrive escorted by some of Tetsu no Kuni's own elite samurai." Naruto and Gaara could both tell by the look of malicious mischief in Arashi's eyes that he knew precisely what Naruto was talking about. The Sansai had no great love for the Hebi Sannin. Gaara wouldn't normally worry about events such as this incident but it had made Oto lose quite a bit of face and gave Gaara a good idea of just what kind of talents Arashi and his blond mate had. That and that incurring Arashi's or Naruto's ire in any form for any reason was a very bad fucking idea, period.

So it came as no surprise when Arashi denied involvement, because after all, those who are the best at what they do leave no evidence or anything that can be traced back to them even indirectly. "No, I was in Kaminari no Kuni at the time." That did come as a surprise to both mates.

"Doing what exactly Ara-kun?" Naruto asked.

"I was doing a few of our friends a favor."

"What was the nature of this favor exactly Arashi?" This time it was Gaara who asked with rare audible curiosity in his voice.

Arashi tilted his head unconsciously in a rather attractive way, even if the two at the table with him didn't even register it, for a moment of contemplation. "Since Zabuza only recently became Godaime Mizukage he needs to strengthen his power base. That was why he was so happy and relieved that Kankuro had been sent to Kiri as an ambassador for Suna. An alliance that he knows will work is a blessing from above. He asked me to deliver passes giving free travel rights to the scattered members of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and standing invitations back to Kirigakure no Sato. I was in Kaminari no Kuni talking to Raiga and healing his orphaned companion Ranmaru, who has a gift for prediction. I also stopped in Kumogakure to speak to Kirabi and Yugito." 

That wasn't what either of them were expecting to hear but it made sense even though both Naruto and Gaara now knew better than to think Arashi couldn't move fast enough to go from the border of Kusa to Kaminari in record time.

The white-haired seer could move at speeds rivaling that of the Kiiroi Senkou. He was just unbelievably in touch with nature and becoming one with the wind was not impossible. As a matter of fact getting in greater touch with the elements was the very thing Arashi had been teaching as of late to whoever had time for that specific type of training. Kankuro had been completely absorbed in the dozen or so puppets, the numerous spare parts, various equipment, and the many scrolls that Arashi had given him from Sasori, who had been interested in the fact that he had a nephew who was as enthralled with puppetry as he was.

Suddenly feeling like he needed to pre-occupy himself Arashi threw a crafty look in the direction of his now kissing brothers. Not that he didn't like that his brothers trusted him enough to express their love and devotion in front of him but sometimes the sight brought a feeling a dread over the silver-haired seer. The vague visions of his own fated mate, what he could see and guess, were troubling to say the least. He didn't want anyone to be hurt. So he decided to boot the two increasingly involved mate out of the kitchen.

"Both of you go meditate in the zen garden. Do that and commune with each other, Kyuubi, and Shukaku until dinner and I'll have something special made to eat."

The eager look of anticipation in their eyes was hard to miss. Naruto had learned how to cook from Arashi, whose food was just heavenly. While both were excellent cooks, Naruto loved any and all chances to eat Arashi's cooking because it invoked very good and pleasant memories. Gaara just loved anything either of them cooked and so did Temari and Kankuro because frankly both of them could and had burnt water. Gaara could cook passably. 

"What?" The curious mates asked in unison.

A knowing smirk graced Arashi's delicate face and amusement flashed in his silver eyes. "I thought that since I had not had the chance to cook for you both in a while that I would make some ramen for us."

Before the last syllable had left the amused seer's lips the pair disappeared. Not that Arashi was all that surprised at their actions. Jinchuuriki, immortals, and Guardians in general all seemed to have an addiction to ramen. The only reason Arashi did not just take them all out to eat was that, sadly there was no ramen stand, or else the owner of it would be praising and thanking the gods for giving them such wonderfully hungry customers. 

Arashi was seriously thinking about paying Teuchi Ichiraku along with his daughter Ayame to move his stand to Suna, if not for the ramen than to at least make Naruto happy by keeping two of his precious people safe. Yes, that sounded like a good idea and it would work because Gaara would do anything to make Naruto happy so he would go along with it. And that was without thinking about his own addiction to the savory noodles. 

xxxxx

The evening had been peaceful though Naruto was a bit saddened that his brother Arashi had left on another trip, even if he should be used to Arashi's need to wander. However, this left the compound empty until Gaara returned from the office. Naruto was rather bored when he wasn't training or with another member of their small Clan and wouldn't mind a good mission with his silver-haired brother. Not to say he didn't like be near Gaara, quite the contrary, but he was a shinobi, a warrior who thrived in and on battle, all Jinchuuriki did. As a matter of fact, Naruto was expecting Gaara to get stir-crazy and blood-thirsty enough to drag him off on a mission for a bloody massacre to sate his urges for battle and blood.

But perhaps Naruto could sate the desire, the sometimes overwhelming urge for the crimson essence of life. So far Gaara and Naruto had not really gotten the chance to 'play.' That was something Naruto would have to remedy. Now all he needed was to get everything ready for the night before Gaara came home from all the paperwork. The red-haired Jinchuuriki did need something pleasant to relieve all the stress that had undoubtedly built up from dealing with paperwork and incompetent subordinates who couldn't tell their ass from a hole in the ground. Being a Kage was a hard job and all Kage needed someone to come home to.

Lighting slightly scented candles like he had done on the night they had consummated their 'marriage' the blond stopped for second. Naruto looked at the candle in his hand for a moment before deciding to try using hot wax another time. Right now Naruto wanted to feel Gaara's clawed hands holding his hips in a bruising grip, gripping hard enough to draw blood. He wanted to feel Gaara's wicked tongue lapping up his blood after causing it to spill. He wanted Gaara's long, thick cock buried so deep inside him that the red-head's balls would be pressed against the golden skin of Naruto's ass. Naruto's cock throbbed in need just thinking about the things he wanted Gaara to do to him and with him. Maybe Gaara would take him on his knees this time while his upper body was pressed against the mattress.

The room was fixed just the way Naruto wanted it so the blond climbed onto the futon and kneeled there. He decided it would be best to start preparing himself but not to finish it. The blond wanted to feel the sting when his mate stretched him as he buried that perfect cock of his inside Naruto. And if he wasn't stretched enough the blood would ease the way. It wasn't as if it wouldn't heal quickly and the lingering pleasurable pain would remind him of his gorgeous red-haired mate every time he moved. So using two fingers to circle the place that, hopefully, would soon be filled, Naruto teased himself before dipping his fingers inside. Having perfect muscle control came in handy when situations like this came up.

Naruto took a shuddering breath before he moaned softly. Brushing his prostate did nothing but add fuel to the fire dancing in his blood. The scent of his arousal as he kneeled naked on the bed would tell Gaara what he was in the mood for and would excite the red head. To further entice his mate Naruto began to create shallow cuts across his stomach and chest with the claws on his free hand. The scent of Naruto's blood in the night air would have Gaara pouncing on him as soon as he came home. Though as Naruto was thinking this another thought crossed his mind. He hadn't gotten to try it yet but just the thought of doing that to Gaara made the heat pooling in his stomach rise higher.

xxxxx

Gaara was a bit pre-occupied. Arashi had told him to 'enjoy himself later' with a wicked look in his eyes before he left that morning. So the feared Kazekage had spent much of his time trying to puzzle out the meaning behind his brother's advice. The red head did have an inkling that it meant when he got home later. As soon as that realization came about Gaara connected the dots rather quickly because there was only one possible thing that could mean. The various thoughts of what could happen between Naruto and himself caused his cock to harden just imagining.

Others might wonder at Gaara's nonchalant attitude in regards to Arashi knowing exactly what Naruto and Gaara were going to do, probably having Seen it, but they were Jinchuuriki. None of them had the social conditioning that humans were taught as children and their tenants probably would have countered any attempts if someone had tried. A Jinchuuriki's lack on inhibitions about certain things that humans were ridiculous over was an advantage and a blessing. Because really, how many people would have no problems with fighting in the nude because their survival meant more to them than their modesty? Most humans would have let themselves get killed while trying to cover their body from the sight of others.

It came as no surprise that Gaara hurried home by transporting straight to their room after his work was done. The anticipation had been building steadily since the red-haired Jinchuuriki's realization about why he was to enjoy himself later on. Still nothing ever prepared him for the breath-taking beauty that was his mate every time he saw the silvery-blond Seal Master. Naruto was kneeling, nude with crimson streaks trailing down golden skin, in the center of their bed fingering himself. The scent of the blonde's arousal and his blood were in the air, practically begging Gaara to force his delectable little mate down onto the futon and bury his hard cock in that tight heat to hear his name on his mate's lips.

Naruto had other ideas. Seeing the lust in the now feral teal eyes of his crimson-haired mate Naruto stopped his ministrations with his fingers and used them to beckon the aroused red head to him. Following Naruto's request, Gaara stripped himself of his clothes as he predatorily glided to the futon until he stood bare before his seductive blond. All of Gaara's thoughts came to a screeching halt when Naruto lightly breathed over his sensitive erection, causing him to barely repress a shudder at the delightful sensation. Gaara practically drowned in sensation as Naruto firmly gripped the back of the red-head's thighs before gently licking away the bead of pre-come decorating the tip of Gaara's cock.

Naruto wasted little time before continuing with his explorations of his mate's perfect cock. The salty-sweet taste of his come while strange because he had never sampled anything like it, had Naruto craving more. And what better way to get more than to take it right from the source. Keeping one hand on Gaara's thigh Naruto used the other to cradle and squeeze the perfectly formed balls hanging between Gaara's legs. The moans coming from the usually quiet red head and the rocking of his hips was more than rewarding to Naruto. So to hear more of those delicious sounds from his crimson-haired mate Naruto began to suck on the tip of the cock before him. Slowly he began to take Gaara further into his mouth until, with a particularly hard thrust, Gaara's cock was forced deep into Naruto's throat, so much so that he had taken his mate in to the hilt.

However, instead of gagging at the sensation Naruto sucked harder and began to hum around Gaara's cock. The vibrations added to the red-head's enjoyment. Pretty soon Gaara was fucking his mate's mouth with his hands threaded through spiky, silvery-blond hair. Naruto didn't mind at all, if anything, his mate's domination of him just aroused him further. Wanting Gaara to come in his mouth and to taste his come, Naruto stroked the sensitive skin just behind Gaara's balls and hummed. It got the desired results. Ribbons of pearly-white come shot into Naruto's mouth to be swallowed as Gaara moaned Naruto's name quietly into the night air.

Gaara watched with heated eyes as Naruto released his still hard cock from between now bruised lips. It had been quite a delectable sight, to see his little mate on his knees with those rosy lips wrapped around Gaara's cock. They would definitely have to do that again sometime. But for now they both had more pressing matters to attend to. Naruto had not found relief yet, and Gaara was not yet sated. He wanted to feel that tight heat surrounding and squeezing his cock and taste that delicious blood again before he found his completion.

With that in mind Gaara unexpectedly lay down beside Naruto, who was confused for a moment before Gaara spoke. Staring into sapphire eyes filled with lust and love for him and him alone Gaara was held captive for a small eternity before he gave Naruto a command. "Sheathe me."

Understanding exactly what Gaara wanted, Naruto straddled the red-head's hips while using his hands to place the tip of the red-haired Kazekage's cock at Naruto's entrance. Locking eyes with his mate Naruto slowly sank down onto Gaara's long, thick cock, both hissing at the pleasurable feelings this action produced, until he had taken Gaara inside to the hilt. Breaking eye contact, Naruto threw his head back reveling in the feeling of being filled by his crimson-haired mate. Both loved when their bodies joined, when their very beings became one. It always felt incredible, like it was the first time for both of them all over again.

Both began slowly rocking their hips, establishing a rhythm that increased in tempo as the pleasure they were both feeling began building. Wanting to see the naked lust in his mate's eyes, to know that his mate found him desirable, both very addicting things to Naruto; the blond stroked himself with one hand and brought his other up to twist and tweak his own nipples. Seeing the fierce desire in those teal eyes made the blonde's actions all the more pleasurable. Naruto's thoughts came to a stop as a haze of pure sinful bliss overtook his senses and he screamed Gaara's name. Gaara had thrust up hard and had hit that one perfect spot inside Naruto that made the blond see stars.

Wanting leverage to get at his mate's neck Gaara flipped them over so that Naruto was beneath him writhing and sobbing in pleasure. Replacing Naruto's hand with one of his own, Gaara pumped Naruto's cock in rhythm with his thrusting. The red head latched onto the mating mark that he had given Naruto. Before long Gaara bit down hard enough to draw blood and felt his own neck being bitten. Electric pleasure flowed through their veins as orgasm rolled over the mated pair. Gently removing his fangs Gaara continued to lightly thrust inside Naruto, who liked the warm feeling of Gaara's come inside him.

Pulling out very gently so as to not add to his mate's pain Gaara quickly and quietly cleaned them up before slipping back into bed with his blond mate. Feeling the blond settle down beside him and wrap a thin arm around his waist, Gaara tilted the blonde's head up so that their lips could meet in a simple kiss. That kiss told them each everything they needed to know. They completed and complemented each other in every way. And they would never forget. once the kiss ended Gaara pulled Naruto more firmly against his body and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	10. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Even after all this time, almost a year, it never ceased to captivate them when they watched Gaara, Naruto, and Arashi spar. Poetry in motion didn't quite do them justice. The way the three of them fought together was nothing short of awe-inspiring. Suna's reputation had risen while Konoha's had taken a dive. It really hadn't helped when they had accepted Sasuke back in the village without the punishment he deserved when they had practically thrown Naruto out of the village at the first opportunity. Konoha's Council seemed hell-bent on tightening the noose around Konoha's neck, figuratively speaking.

The Council of Konoha hadn't taken into account that Orochimaru wouldn't particularly like his next vessel running away, and that he would assuredly take exception to it, especially since Sasuke had run back to Konoha, a place he hated with a passion. But that would be giving the blind fools too much credit because even the thoughts of such things happening hadn't even entered their minds for a moment. Sasuke was their 'golden boy', their prized bloodline carrying genius, who could do no wrong and who had been driven away by the 'demon.' It is amazing how humans can so willfully blind themselves to the obvious, because it was very obvious that Sasuke had run to Orochimaru for power all on his own, by his own choice.

Of course, no one had really asked why the 'Last Uchiha' had come back to Konoha and received an honest reply. Let's just say that Itachi and Tobi made Sasuke regret ever being born, let alone running to the filthy pedophile, who put the fear of fate into Sasuke. Because really, who could truthfully say that they had had their virginity taken by not one but many snakes of varying kinds? Unfortunately, for him, Sasuke could. The self-proclaimed avenger really should have listened to his former-teammate when he told Sasuke that Orochimaru only wanted Sasuke for his body, in more ways than one.

Right now the three Jinchuuriki were sparring to let off some steam. Konoha was once again hosting the Chuunin exams and all three members of the team Gaara had sent had made it to the finals. The finals would be taking place in three weeks. Seeing as all three members of the Suna genin that were sent had made it into the finals Gaara was obligated to come, something the red-haired Kazekage was loathe to do, even if he wanted to meet his mate's precious people. Because if he went then Naruto would demand to go, which as Gaara's mate he had the right to do. Fortunately, Arashi had seen how stressed Gaara was about the whole thing and had offered to go along with them as one of the guards. The spar they were having had been Naruto's idea but Arashi was going to send the two mates off to their room after the spar, which should have them aroused enough not to even think about talking about the trip to Konoha.

The way Arashi saw it there was really nothing Konoha's Council could do to any of them without sparking a war they could not afford. Orochimaru really hadn't taken Sasuke's defection well at all and had been attacking and killing anything that moved or lived along Hi no Kuni's borders. As a result of Orochimaru's angry response to the loss of his Uchiha, Konoha was spread rather thin. The Council of Konoha could not legally do anything to Naruto because the blond was Gaara's husband, and the contract involved with Naruto being given to Suna had not specified what exactly they expected to happen to Naruto.

Of course the Council of Konoha might have some inkling of how bad it would be to fuck with Naruto after Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo had torn into them about Naruto's treatment and all the evidence of the abuse. Telling them of Naruto's heritage after making them all swear a blood oath not to speak of what they heard to anyone had been icing on the cake because nearly every member of the Council about had a heart-attack when they realized the full scope of what they had done. Well, the members intelligent enough to figure it out had. Arashi had somehow recorded the meeting and had given Naruto and the rest of their small tight-knit family the pleasure of viewing the events of what happened in the Council room.

Naruto would never have any doubts about his friends in Konoha ever again. Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Hayate, Tenzou, Kotetsu, Izumo, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade to name a few had all been there or had berated the Council members for their stupidity and cruelty in regards to Naruto. This action, more than any other, proved to Naruto that they were his true friends, and perhaps, in the future they would _all_ be family as well. Naruto knew very well that Arashi had always deep down wanted to meet Jiraiya, even if Jiraiya never found out who Arashi was in relation to him. This meeting had also changed Naruto's mind about his father, even if he said nothing about his change of heart to anyone but Gaara, which would prove to be a mistake. How costly a mistake has yet to be determined.

Also as a result of this particular meeting Gaara and Arashi had let up a little on hurting Konoha. Instead they would both focus on Orochimaru, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, who were all the Naruto's largest sources of suffering. It hadn't taken much persuasion to get their new allies Akatsuki and Kirigakure to aid them in their endeavor, which had been rather successful so far. Arashi was planning to use this trip to Konoha for the Chuunin Exam Finals as an excuse to do some reconnaissance and some sabotage on the nastier Council members, among other things. More blackmail material was always welcome, no matter the form.

The trip from Suna to Konoha had been uneventful, probably because it would be suicide to actually attack anyone in the Kazekage's escort. Not that you could tell all who was in the escort. Naruto and Arashi's faces and their hair was covered so as not to let anyone know _exactly_ who they are. Nothing could stop them from letting it be known that the Kamikaze and the Sansai were a part of the Kazekage's personal escort as well as proud shinobi or allies of Sunagakure no Sato, which they were. Gaara was decked out in his Kage robes, complete with the hat and the veil, so the only thing one could see were Gaara's piercing teal eyes.

The whole group, which consisted only of Gaara, Naruto, Arashi, Temari, and Kankuro, was currently waiting outside Tsunade's office with the ANBU who had escorted them to the Hokage Tower. Arashi, bored with the waiting and feeling the urge, took out his tarot cards and laid out a spread for anything that might be of importance.

The silver-haired seer's face became progressively blanker the more deeply he read into the cards. Though none of the others could see his face the rest of their Clan could feel Arashi's withdrawal, the retraction of his emotions inward. It startled all of them as well as gave them a feeling of dread. They could only guess that the silver-eyed seer's reaction was caused by what he had read in the cards, which gave them no comfort, because it could be anything. To make matters worse Arashi wasn't going to tell them unless it was relevant to them or if he deemed it appropriate. Arashi's withdrawal meant they would get no answers.

With deft hands Arashi picked up all of the cards and stowed them away in one of the seals woven and applied in one of the sleeves of his trench coat. His family didn't need to know what he had read because it was apparently inevitable. Fate wouldn't have allowed this glimpse of what even he shouldn't See unless there was a greater purpose. No doubt he would be receiving a vision soon. Hopefully, it would take place when they were all safely back in their hotel rooms, but Arashi wasn't really feeling that lucky. As long as his family and precious people were happy and healthy Arashi could care less about what was to happened to him.

The feared shinobi did not fear death or sacrificing his life so that his precious ones could live if that was his fate. After all, Arashi, who was also Karai, was a Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice. He had been a sacrifice all his life, just as Naruto and Gaara were. They would both face their fate, no matter how uncertain, just as the other Jinchuuriki would if they were in Arashi's place. But they weren't in the seer's place and if Arashi had his way they wouldn't ever be. Gaara and Naruto were mates while Temari and Kankuro were being Courted at the moment by Konan and Ranmaru, who had just turned sixteen, respectively.

Konan with Temari and Kankuro with Ranmaru. Better that their happiness and very beings not be shattered by a broken mating bond.

All of their attention was redirected when the doors to Tsunade's office opened and Shizune emerged with a flustered appearance. The flustered look disappeared only to reappear when she noticed the Kazekage and his escort waiting patiently for admittance into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was supposed to be informed when the Kazekage and his escort came through the gates. There was quite a number of people inside Tsunade's office waiting to speak with the representatives of Suna about Naruto. The stupid ANBU operatives who had neglected to inform Tsunade were going to help the nasty-tempered Hokage create new walls via being punched through them. The blond medic-nin had no patience for idiots that didn't follow orders.

When they entered the rather spacious office none of them showed any surprise at the large group of people gathered within it. All of those who had defended Naruto and berated the Council were present in the room, no doubt to try to pry information about Naruto from them. Arashi glanced sideways at his blond brother, wondering what Naruto would do in the face of this show of loyalty by his true Konohan friends. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto could reveal himself to the people in this room, well, as long as they swore a blood oath never to say anything unless they had Naruto's permission of course.

No one could ever be too cautious when dealing with shinobi, especially if they might have potentially loose lips after a little drink. Paranoia was just another useful part of a shinobi's arsenal and should be exercised regularly. Well, that was the opinion of all successful shinobi, meaning those who had lived longer than the expected life span of shinobi .

The room went quiet when they had all entered the room and the door had been closed. Obviously they had not expected the entourage from Suna but the Konoha-nin were not going to bemoan their time of waiting being shorter. All eyes focused on Gaara, who had stepped closer to Tsunade, while Tsunade who was sitting in her chair behind the desk stood for a moment in acknowledgement before reseating herself. Gaara for his part sat in the available chair directly in front of the blond Hokage.

"I warmly welcome you and your escort to Konoha Kazekage-dono. We are expecting a delegation from Kirigakure soon as well. Two of their genin are in the finals as well."

"I thank you for your welcome on behalf of my escort as well as myself Hokage-dono. I was aware that the Mizukage would be coming to see the Chuunin Exam Finals."

The implications of what Gaara had said in regards to the Mizukage sank into the minds of the more observant shinobi of Konoha. The only way the Kazekage would know such a thing would be if Suna was friendly with Kiri, which should have been farfetched. It could only mean that Suna and Kiri were allies, strong allies, which was more than what Konoha could say. Konoha's alliance with Suna while strong was cool at best because Naruto, who had been abused by a majority of Konoha, had been given to Suna by Konoha's Council. A Council that was very seriously regretting having done so. Too bad for them.

Tsunade, seeing that this line of thought would get them nowhere, gathered her thoughts. She had to word this just right so as not to offend the Kazekage or any of his escort or they would never get any answers about Naruto. So with a strained smile Tsunade began.

"Some time ago the Council of Konoha gave you a shinobi, a blond shinobi. You know of whom I speak?"

The blond Hokage almost shivered under those cold, piercing teal eyes. In order to distract herself from those eyes she let her own roam over the Kazekage's escort. They widened slightly in surprise at just who was in the escort. The widening of Tsunade's eyes caught the attention of everyone in the room but only those from Konoha who had not been observing the Suna group were clueless as to why. That was until they followed her gaze which was focused on the Kazekage's escorts. Then their own eyes followed suit. Suna's Desert Rose, Suna's Kamikaze, Suna's Haiyuu, and Suna's ally the Sansai were the Kazekage's escort. No wonder Tsunade couldn't hide her reaction. All of them were powerful S-class shinobi and two of them had flee on sight orders in the Bingo Book just like the current Kazekage.

"I know of whom you speak. You speak of Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though I wonder why you ask after someone Konoha treated and threw away like so much trash."

That made the Konoha-nin flinch inside because there was no denying the Kazekage's blunt and truthful accusation. Tsunade couldn't tell the Kazekage that the Council had done this behind her back, though she had an inkling that he knew, without losing face. "Naruto is precious to us."

This time it was not the Kazekage who spoke. The Sansai did so, the dark undertones in his voice barely audible. "Precious? There are few in this village who would look even neutrally at a Jinchuuriki, much hold one as precious. What makes you deserve to know anything about Naruto when you barely had time for him when he was in _this_ village?"

Silence reigned for a moment as the Konoha residents tried to find their bearings after the Sansai's words. Iruka answered. "Naruto is a member of my family, my little brother. I can answer truthfully for myself, Kurenai, Anko, and Ibiki, all of us who watched over him as a child, that we miss him. We humbly ask what has happened to our little brother."

Gaara stayed silent and let Arashi answer. The white-haired seer was better able to deal with situations like this, after all, he could read thoughts when he was so inclined and was in a better position to do so with his eyes covered. Arashi stared at Iruka who was looking back and everyone was attentive to what the Sansai would say. Even though no one could see Arashi's eyes, every one of them could feel the weight of his unseen gaze.

"Naruto was given to Suna in hopes that he would be killed," Arashi paused as dark looks settled over the Konoha residents' faces. "When he informed us of his heritage, which had been suspected and was confirmed, he was married into a small but prominent Clan. He is very well liked and respected in Sunagakure, for both his achievements and his personality. Naruto is an accepted citizen and shinobi of Suna."

"What rank does he hold?" Jiraiya asked. Arashi looked sideways at his father before deciding he would like to see pride in Naruto on his face.

"Elite jounin under the direct command of the Kazekage. He is also a certified Seal Master."

That got the desired reaction from Jiraiya who was indeed proud of Naruto's achievements as was Naruto's jounin sensei Kakashi. His friends obviously were too. Arashi could tell that their positive reactions made Naruto happy, which in turn made the rest of the Clan happy. Naruto was their light in the dark much of the time and any of them would hunt down and kill the bastards who made Naruto feel the least bit sad in any way.

That was more than the any of the Konoha shinobi had been hoping for. But they were very curious as to which clan Naruto had been married into. Jiraiya, however, was having other thoughts. He knew that Jinchuuriki had a mate that they were 'fated' for from talking to a Jinchuuriki who had been close to him. The only Clan Naruto would have logically married into was the Sabaku Clan, because even if Gaara wasn't his Fated then the Kazekage would protect him in any way he could. Jiraiya knew that Jinchuuriki didn't necessarily have or always get to marry their Fated. Some were forced into arranged marriages and usually had to wait to be able to be together with their Fated, if their Fated had even been born yet, which was sometimes the case.

Everyone was pulled violently from their thoughts when Arashi clutched his head hissing in pain as a strong vision overwhelmed his senses. As the seer began to collapse, Jiraiya, who was closest grabbed onto him to keep him from falling. No one noticed the aborted movement of another shinobi in the room close by.

However, the hood Arashi was wearing fell down, revealing his silvery-white hair and slightly familiar features to the other stunned shinobi in the room. While Arashi might not be as big or as broad as his father, there was a very noticeable resemblance that could not be ignored. Jiraiya for his part did not need to be told who exactly the person he was now cradling was. It was very plain to him that he was holding the son he had never known about. Realization crept up on the Gama Sennin. His son was the Sansai.


	11. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

The other members of the entourage from Suna froze for a moment as Arashi was revealed to the other people in the room. The soft look in Jiraiya's dark eyes was the only thing that stopped them from removing Arashi from his arms. It would be good for the silver-haired seer to finally meet and interact with his father, the father he had never known. They really should have known something like this would happen. Trouble seemed to follow Jinchuuriki everywhere and things never go exactly according to plan; Gaara, Naruto, and Arashi were no exception. What happened next was a perfect example.

As awareness returned to Arashi and he felt someone only vaguely familiar holding him he turned his head up to look. His very changed eyes met the startled eyes of his father. All of those present in the room were watching Jiraiya and Arashi. Needless to say when an astonished look became plastered on Jiraiya's face everyone took notice of this rare phenomenon. The Gama Sennin was a very experienced shinobi after all, it would take something very surprising to get him to drop his guard in such a way.

Now, Jiraiya really was rather happy that his family line would continue on and that this son of his was so strong but he was worried about his collapse and the cause of it. The Gama Sennin didn't have to wonder very long. When his son tilted his head up and their eyes met all of Jiraiya's questions about the cause of the younger male's collapse were answered. A field of stars on a background of inky black stared back at him. His son had the night sky in his eyes and that only meant one thing.

"He has the eyes of the... the Sennin," Jiraiya said. 'He can See. He is _that_ Guardian.'

Gaara and Naruto were the only one's who caught the slight pause in Jiraiya's words. The older Sennin was going to say something else. Make no mistake, Jiraiya had said nothing false, Arashi had called his eyes 'the eyes of the Sennin', but Jiraiya apparently knew another name for them as well. Each Sennin had very different eyes because that particular change is unique to each Sennin. It made both curious but they, by mutual agreement, would not ask. If either Jiraiya or Arashi was inclined to tell them they would.

"Yes, I do possess the eyes of the Sennin. I formally greet you Sennin of Mt. Myoboku, home of the toads." Arashi's voice, made even huskier by the emotions caused by his vision, was as entrancing as his appearance. All Jinchuuriki had an otherworldly beauty. Most toned it down quite a bit so as not to attract unwanted attention but some could only tone it down so much. Others, like Kisame and Zetsu, went for more bizarre appearances so as to keep people away. That was what probably made the two of them such good mates. "I apologize for not doing so earlier but my duty is to the Kazekage and to my Clan before anything else here at this time."

Jiraiya, while taken aback, was rather proud inside. A formal greeting with titles meant that his son was a Sennin because only another Sennin would have greeted him this way. But he really wanted to know his son's name, at least the one he went by, and what his formal and known titles were because perhaps he had heard them. Though, it was rather hard to tell exactly what age the male now standing on his own beside him was. He had the same ageless quality that Jiraiya himself had; that wasn't surprising actually. Jiraiya was a bit miffed that the Gama Elder had not told him of the existence of his son, because there was no way the batty old toad hadn't known.

A formal title for a Sennin usually has to do with a unique place or trait associated with the Sennin in question. Jiraiya for example had the formal title of Sennin of Mt. Myoboku. Jiraiya's known title, which is the title he is most widely acknowledged by is the title of Gama Sennin.

"There is no need to apologize. I understand duty to one's Kage and to one's family. I would formally greet you in return, but I do not know your name or titles. Though there has been talk of the youngest ever to earn the title of Sennin. I'm afraid there have been more pressing matters than the newest of our number."

Everyone was silent as they watched the two talk. There was quite a bit of awe from the elder Konoha shinobi over Arashi being a Sennin. The younger Konoha shinobi didn't know all the qualifications one had to have to even be considered a Novice much less a Sennin. For the relatively young Arashi to be a Sennin, as well as a S-class shinobi, at his age was quite a feat. The silver-eyed shinobi had to be a prodigy, though the shinobi in question would demure. After all, his brother Gaara was made Kazekage at age thirteen, the youngest to ever be Kage, and his brother Naruto was certified as a Seal Master at age fourteen, also the youngest to ever be so. Three prodigies that would never think much of their own accomplishments but would boast of the accomplishments of the members of their family. Very rare and unique all three of them were; probably why they fit together as partners and teammates so well.

"That is no problem. I called Sabaku no Arashi and I was given the formal title of the Mugen Sennin. I expect there are others in the Clan who will follow in my footsteps."

Arashi closed his eyes for a moment and changed them back to their normal, if you could call eyes that color normal, silver. Jiraiya was a bit stunned at his son Arashi's eyes and the feeling was mutual for everyone else from Konoha when the silver-eyed seer turned those haunting silver eyes on them. "We will talk more later Gama Sennin. I believe there were other things that were being addressed such as Naruto."

/Arashi./

_Yes Naruto?_

/Gaara and I have spoken with each other as well as Temari and Kankuro. They have missed me and they care. My gift of Empathy, though new, can not lie. Reveal things about me slowly and then I will reveal myself. All of us have agreed. Do you/

There was silence for a moment as Arashi contemplated this turn of events. He wondered if he should even be surprised, especially after what he had just Seen in his vision. Things like what he had just Seen made him grateful that Gaara and Naruto's gifts of Foresight were not as extensive or as harsh as his own was and were closer to precognition.

_If that is what you wish. _

The rest of the Suna entourage, all of them listening through a mental connection, sighed a breath of relief internally that Arashi agreed with their decision. Temari and Kankuro had begun awakening their gifts when they had begun to be Courted by their Jinchuuriki suitors. Though they had noted the neutral feel to Arashi's mental words of acceptance.

The vision must have been a bad one for him to be shielding his emotions so tightly.

"I will answer any questions you have that I deem to answer. So I suggest you ask now before have more pressing matters calling for my attention."

Looks were exchanged among the Konoha crowd. They would have to tread carefully if they wanted all their questions about Naruto answered as well as some about Arashi himself. Its not everyday you could speak with someone as feared as the Sansai and actually have them respond. After a silent debate their was an agreement that Iruka, Tsunade, and Shikamaru would ask the questions as they were the diplomatic without being overtly threatening. They would ask in order. Shikamaru then Tsunade then Iruka would ask a single question with additional questions if needed and see if they would be answered.

"How are you qualified to answer questions about Naruto?" Shikamaru's brain was working in overdrive. The question he asked was very relevant and the answer blew everyone's minds away.

"I have known my sworn brother for a very long time. Sarutobi was aware of it as was Shiranui Genma and Gekkou Hayate, both of whom taught Naruto how to fight with shinobi weapons." Thankfully for Genma and Hayate neither of them were in the room at the moment and thus escaped punishment for withholding information. For now.

Of course those three weren't the only ones aware, but Arashi would not name the last person who had known because Naruto didn't know about them.

"Why are you brothers? Why did Genma, Hayate, and Sensei know about you and the relationship you shared?" This new information was of great interest to Tsunade who was glad that there had been at least one bright spot in Naruto's horrible childhood.

"I saved him from an attack and I will leave it at that. Those three in particular knew because they were allowed by us to know. Very few things escape a Jinchuuriki's watchful eyes, even fewer escape the watchful eyes of two Jinchuuriki." That stunned more than a few people. The male before them was a Jinchuuriki, making him even more dangerous than before. Though it did soothe some of their hearts that someone who understood Naruto was able to help him.

"You are like Naruto?" Iruka barely stopped himself from asking how his precious little brother was. Only the comforting grip of his husband Ibiki's hand kept him from asking, yet.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kimera." Those from Suna was more than a little taken aback by how forthright their usually secretive and stoic brother was being. It had to have been a really, really bad vision to make him this talkative and, dare they say it, agreeable.

They were right about the vision being bad but that wasn't the reason. Arashi had several reasons to feel safe enough in Konoha to speak so freely.

While for Jiraiya the knowledge that his son was a Jinchuuriki struck him hard. It was not that he was ashamed, if anything he was proud of how strong his son was. But now, after reading Naruto's file, he was intensely aware of how horribly some Jinchuuriki were treated and what kind of utter pain and agony they went through. It tore him up inside that Naruto, Arashi, and even Gaara had to suffer that way.

A shrewd look came into Shikamaru's eyes and he took a gamble. "What Clan did Naruto marry into?" Those of Konoha held their breath. None of them could believe that that question had been asked this early and by Shikamaru of all people. But they all hoped for an answer.

"He married into Clan Sabaku so he is Sabaku no Naruto now. He is very happily married to Kazekage-sama, who is as protective of his... husband as I and the other members of the Clan are, so I would not antagonize him or any of us in regards to Naruto if I were you."

The pause in Arashi's words confirmed another of Jiraiya's thoughts. Naruto was Gaara's mate. Mating was the Jinchuuriki version of marriage and much more important in the eyes of the Jinchuuriki than human marriage ceremonies were. Arashi had probably wanted to say mate but had not wanted to confuse the people in the room, which was all of those of Konoha except Jiraiya, who had no clue of Jinchuuriki culture. However a stray thought crossed Jiraiya's mind. Almost every member of Clan Sabaku was in the room with them. Chiyo and Ebizou never left Sunagakure and Sasori was still traveling as far as Jiraiya knew. If they were as protective as Arashi claimed then Naruto would have been brought with them.

Realization dawned on the Gama Sennin. Naruto was the one wearing the cloak. Naruto was the Kamikaze. And Naruto was letting Arashi give hints. Looking around the room Jiraiya could tell he was the only one who had figured it out, though by the look in Shikamaru's eyes it wouldn't take long for the lazy Nara to do so. Well, he was sure until he spied the knowledge in Kakashi's half-lidded eye as the younger shinobi looked at Naruto and Arashi. He really needed to start paying attention to Kakashi regardless of painful memories.

The look on Gaara's face told them that he fully agreed with Arashi's last statement and that Arashi would be the one answering all the questions. It would be best if they didn't test the limits of the crimson-haired Kazekage's patience. It might prove as fatal as it had in the past for fools who didn't know when to quit. Because really, what kind of moron antagonizes a psychotic Jinchuuriki with a very widespread reputation for slaughtering his opponents without mercy when provoked and sometimes without being provoked? A suicidal moron does.

"When were they married?" Jiraiya could see the amused look that flitted across his son's eyes and he thought he might know the cause of it. Mating was... the consummation of the relationship... the first time the couple in question had sex together. Mating was the Jinchuuriki form of marriage. Marriage for humans was a formal ceremony done in front of others and required verbal vows. Marriage for humans was not as binding as that of mating between Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki could marry and mate but mating usually came before marriage. Most Jinchuuriki chose not to mate anyone but there fated mate. Tsunade sure did ask an awkward question.

"Technically they were married by Jinchuuriki standards the evening Naruto arrived. There was a public marriage ceremony held a month later. I'm surprised you did not know. The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni was in attendance as was the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, the Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni, and the Mizukage. Perhaps you are familiar with the Godaime Mizukage? His name is Momochi Zabuza and he is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri."

Arashi was not pulling any punches. Naruto might be forgiving, more forgiving than any Jinchuuriki had ever been but that was what made Naruto so fitting for the title of the Savior. Arashi was not even half so forgiving. The people from Konoha before him would be given the harsh, unsoftened truth on what Arashi deemed them worthy to hear. There was no need for them to know of Jinchuuriki marriage practices, well most of them. The silver-eyed shinobi let his eyes flicker over Kakashi and his father. There were some who needed to know.

Iruka was a bit indecisive about what to ask. If Arashi said Naruto was happy then the blond was happy. The white-haired Jinchuuriki would not lie about his brother. Naruto had explained enough about Jinchuuriki to his caretakers for them to know to trust this Jinchuuriki's word, especially when Arashi had said he would answer the question if he felt like it. Iruka didn't have to look to know that come of his fellow Konoha shinobi were reeling from the last bit of information Arashi had given them.

Almost none of them had known the Kazekage had married. That little tid-bit hadn't sunk in till they had realized that their Daimyo had known for some time and had not told them. It showed how out of favor Konoha really was for their own Daimyo to withhold such information. It was also a shock to hear that Kirigakure had a new Mizukage at all, much less an S-class shinobi who had been classified in the Bingo Book as a nuke-nin of Kiri for quite some time.

Iruka thought hard and went over everything Arashi had told them, everything he had said. It was almost as if the silver-eyed Sennin was leaving hints, as if he was fishing for a specific question to be asked. And that was exactly what Arashi was doing. Naruto could answer these questions just fine without him. But no, the rest of the Clan was letting the mischievous blond hide behind Arashi's long black trench coat and it wasn't going to continue. The blond was more than strong enough to do this and more than ready. He did have his mate's support after all. Gaara would kill anyone who hurt Naruto's feelings.

Besides the seer really wanted to go meditate on what he had Seen and perhaps have that talk with his... father, it would take a while for that word to become real to him.

Finally Iruka had an epiphany and hoped he was right. "Did Naruto come with you to Konoha for the Chuunin Exam Finals?"

A very wicked smirk, one that spelled trouble for someone, appeared on Arashi. Naruto knew that look, he had a fear of that look when it was directed at him, they all did. Unfortunately for the blond, Arashi chose that exact moment to look directly at him wearing that look.

"Why don't you answer Kamikaze? I would say you are far more qualified to answer that particular question than I ever will be." The wicked look never left Arashi's face. It was time for Naruto to be brave because the silver-eyed seer's words had sparked realizations all over.


	12. Blunt and to the Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

"Good luck." Those were Arashi's parting words as he seemingly disappeared into thin air. Nobody who knew the silver-eyed seer would put it passed him to have done so. Naruto almost panicked at his brothers apparent abandonment before his common sense took over.

Arashi desperately needed to meditate to find his inner balance and regain some energy. It was now very clear to the blond Jinchuuriki that his white-haired brother had really needed to leave before he lost control of himself. Besides, the rest of the Clan was still in the room with him and his mate probably wouldn't leave even if he did ask.

Naruto moved to sit in his mate's lap because there was no way in hell that he was going to go through what was sure to be an ordeal without the support and comfort provided by his gorgeous red-haired mate. The obvious surprise everyone from Konoha showed at this action startled Naruto for a moment but upon reflection it did make sense. None of them were as comfortable with or as accustomed to his relationship with Gaara or the ways he and his mate showed their feelings in front of others.

Naruto sitting in Gaara's lap was a common sight to Temari, Kankuro, and Arashi and the two of them seemingly always being in each other's presence was becoming a very common sight in Suna where the citizens welcomed it. Their Kazekage was finally happy, he had a wonderful spouse who was well loved in Suna, and he was generally in good mood which led to less fear and stress among the ranks of shinobi who had direct contact with him. Needless to say the people of Suna would murder anyone who hurt any member of the Sabaku Clan, who generally kept the Village well protected, prosperous, and smoothly running.

Gaara feeling his blond mate's need for comfort and support let him become firmly settled in and on the red-head's lap. Wrapping a protective arm around the blonde's waist Gaara used his other hand to firmly but gently pull Naruto's hood down. Small gasps of astonishment rang throughout the room. Naruto was gorgeous in every sense of the word and he looked hardly anything like the mask he wore, both in the physical and mental sense. Very few of them had seen Naruto without his genjutsu facade and those who had, had not seen his appearance since he was eleven, so his sixteen year old, toned down for humans, appearance was quite the sight to behold.

"I won't apologize for protecting my Clan and myself by not revealing myself until we had ascertained that all of you could be trusted not to say anything and that you all actually cared about my welfare. I will not jeopardize my mate, my Clan, my brothers and sister, my family for anything nor will I jeopardize Suna which is my home in a misguided hope that I will be accepted by the prejudiced people of Konoha. I am happy in Suna where I am accepted and welcomed whole-heartedly by the people. I am happy with my Clan, my brothers Arashi and Kankuro and my sister Temari. Most of all I am happy with Gaara, my mate and husband." Naruto almost hated that he had to be so blunt.

Almost.

They all had to hear this from his own mouth to accept it as the truth. And it was true. He had found true happiness in Suna where he gained a wonderful mate and family, neither of which he would willingly give up.

It became very obvious almost none of them were used to a blunt, intelligent, outspoken Naruto, who apparently wasn't going to soften his words. It was a refreshing and welcome change for Kakashi and Jiraiya who had both always hated the facade Naruto wore. After all, the blond-haired troublemaker was just too much like his father to be the idiot he was pretending to be, and as much as Kakashi... disliked Kushina even he had to admit the bitch was far from stupid. Ignorant, vain, jealous maybe but not stupid. Not a genius by any stretch of the imagination but smart enough when she actually thought instead of blindly reacting. Of course Kakashi had also watched over Naruto from the shadows of ANBU as he grew up, but that was only one of the reasons he knew Naruto was not the mask he presented to the world.

Actually, now that Jiraiya thought about it as he watched Naruto from beside Kakashi, it was rather surprising that Naruto had turned out so well, but with Minato for a father, even if he hadn't been able to raise his son, it was not all that surprising. Of course that was just Jiraiya's opinion on the matter. Jiraiya had always had a feeling that the Sealing had not gone exactly as Minato planned and the events after the Sealing had definitely not gone as planned. The Gama Sennin knew that there was no way in hell Minato would have let Naruto stay in Konoha, especially with the way they acted towards his son.

Sarutobi was an idealistic fool when it came to Konoha and far from iron-willed enough when it came to the Council of Konoha. Some mistakes take far too long to correct, far longer than they should. Not that he himself was blameless in the mess that was Naruto's horrific parody of a childhood but duty comes first and grief runs deep.

Iruka smiled at his little brother, who had finally found the happiness he so deserved. "Well, I can only safely speak for the Ibiki, Kurenai, Anko, and myself when I say that we are all very happy for you little brother," Here Iruka paused with a very familiar gleam in his chocolate eyes, one that Clan Sabaku had become familiar with in sapphire eyes. It was easy to see just who Naruto had taken after by that gleam. "Don't think for a moment that you'll get away with not introducing us to the rest of your Clan. I especially would like to meet your brother Arashi, especially if he is who I'm thinking he is."

Naruto grinned back at his older adoptive brother. "I wouldn't dare to not introduce you. Besides, I do have to introduce them to you four as well and I will as long as you lay off any of the 'talks' that you and that husband of yours think you need to have with Gaara. I have been married and mated to Gaara for over a year thank you very much."

By now there were quite a few people grinning in amusement at the banter between Iruka and Naruto; a few of the girls were even giggling. Most importantly though was that any tension in the room had been reduced to zero at the light-hearted comments and promises of introductions.

Naruto's old caretakers were not the only one's happy for the blond Jinchuuriki. After the blond had left all of those who were clueless about Naruto had begun to delve into what they could of the blonde's past. What they had found had severely shaken their faith in Konoha and its people. The depths of the abuse that Naruto had suffered had appalled all of them and it had appalled their parents, for those who weren't orphans, when they had shown them what they had found.

None of them knew that the one question they all had asked their parents was a question that had turned their parents' worlds upside down. The question would haunt many of them, especially with the implications that the question carried. 'What if it had been me?'

"Your Flames of Youth are so bright Naruto! Happiness has made them even brighter." Sweatdrops could be seen on the majority of those in the office. Gai was too enthusiastic to be normal and Lee wasn't much better. But both were shinobi so normal was rather over-rated.

"We are all happy for you Naruto, as Gai so... eloquently said. It is all too apparent now that you would never find true happiness in Konoha, not with the interference of the Council. Tell of us what you will of your new life," said Tsunade who smiled slightly as Naruto began to speak animatedly about his new life.

Naruto was describing the palace of the Wind Daimyo, which he had gone to on a mission with Arashi as escorts for Temari who was generally Gaara's ambassador, when he stopped mid-sentence. Both he and Gaara, who up until them had been watching Naruto speak with an indulgent look in his eyes, turned their heads in the direction of the training grounds, training grounds seven to be exact, no one noticing another doing the same. Gaara gave voice to their odd behavior.

"Something caused Arashi to flare his chakra. Something is causing him to become irritated and there is a source of vile, tainted chakra nearby as well as a source of weak, under-developed chakra that I would almost say was that of a civilian."

Naruto looked at Gaara with dark eyes and gave his mate a three word explanation that did indeed explain everything before following Arashi's example and disappearing in a whirl of wind from the crimson-haired shinobi's lap. "Sasuke and Sakura." The venom in the blonde's voice took those who had never seen him upset aback.

Gaara abruptly stood and his siblings came to attention. "I warn you now Hokage-dono that if any of your shinobi attack that Suna will not be held accountable for any retaliation. The only reason that I have held back from breaking off any contact Suna has from Konoha is my mate who would see his few precious people in Konoha safe. I say this now as well. Any of you are welcome in Suna if you seek refuge there, especially from the Council of Konoha. Now I will have to take my leave. If even half of what my mate has said of the traitorous Uchiha and his fangirl are true then they will be going to the hospital shortly." With that said all three siblings used the their personal Shunshin to follow Naruto to Arashi's location.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before all the implications of Gaara's words sank in. Then the office became rife with activity and movement as they all scrambled to get to training grounds seven. Some to watch what was sure to be an entertaining show, others to help clean up the resulting mess, and still others who thought it might be prudent to try to put a stop to everything before Sasuke and Sakura did something they might not live to regret.

xxxxx

Arashi should have known that this trip would be anything but peaceful. That hadn't stopped him from wishing and hoping though. He should have known it was going to be a bad day when the reading of his tarot cards. The vision he had had did nothing to deter him from thinking today was going to be nothing short of horrific. So after escaping Tsunade's office while leaving Naruto with the bag so to speak, Arashi decided to find a nice place to meditate. Remembering the area around the Memorial Stone, Arashi decided to check if it had occupants. It might be a good place to clear his mind then put his thoughts in order.

Arriving at training grounds seven took little time. Looking around Arashi carefully took in his surroundings. The training grounds didn't look as if they had been used recently, or at all in the last few weeks or even months, for training at least. It looked to be a rather good spot for meditation, not the best spot or his favorite, but more than good enough for the rather desperate Arashi.

So settling down in the shade of one of the numerous trees in the area Arashi began to meditate and remove himself from the physical world. By no means was he defenseless or unaware in this state. Being a Jinchuuriki and growing up as they did made them way too paranoid. To let his guard down so much in what was practically enemy territory at the moment was suicidal to Arashi, especially without someone he trusted to watch his back.

Just as Arashi had begun to dwell on the implications of what he had Seen in his vision, two chakra sources began to approach. One was clearly a male, a weak shinobi male, one with the some of the vilest tainted chakra Arashi had ever had the displeasure of feeling. Angst just seemed to roll off this chakra source. The other source was definitely female, a weak civilian female that just reeked of lust and if Arashi wasn't mistaken had Multiple Personality Disorder.

Not that Arashi had anything against those with Multiple Personality Disorder, but this female was clearly just weak-minded and had not gone through the mental torture that the Jinchuuriki who had developed it had. Not all Jinchuuriki had Multiple Personality Disorder, but most had different mind-sets or mercurial moods. In Arashi's opinion all Jinchuuriki were driven at least a little insane because of the childhoods they had to suffer through. They were almost entitled to it. Quite a few agreed with him and even more said that shinobi life drove shinobi crazy as well.

Not liking the interruption of his much needed meditation Arashi opened his eyes to see who was daring to disturb him. Arashi already rather regretted opening his eyes. The sight that had met his silver orbs was not what he wanted to see, ever. It was not at all difficult to recognize Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. How his beautiful little brother had ever been stuck on a team with these ugly losers was a mystery to Arashi. They were very ugly on the inside and only those who were blind would be attracted to the two.

Sasuke was wearing clothing that transvestites would turn their noses up at as disgraceful to their life-style. There was nothing wrong with cross-dressing in Arashi's opinion; he had done so himself for missions before, even for personal pursuits. He had even with Temari's assistance helped Naruto pick out several outfits, such a maid's uniform, that were sure to please Gaara, in more ways than one.

It was apparent that the boy, because that was what he was, paid either too much or too little attention to his hair. Who in their right mind lets their hair take a shape that looks like a duck's ass? Sasuke apparently. It was also obvious that he had been coached, taught, and had his body altered to be very flexible. Yes, the old pedophile liked his little boy-toys very flexible so that he could manipulate them in any way he wanted. The lack of power the little spoiled brat displayed proved that the pedophilic snake had kept Sasuke firmly under his thumb and had probably controlled every aspect of Sasuke's life in Otogakure.

Arashi wouldn't be surprised if Itachi's stupid younger brother ended up kidnapped by Oto-nin and woke up tied down in Orochimaru's bed waiting for punishment.

Sakura was wearing clothing that looked positively whorish on her and she was wearing them in public. She might be a kunoichi, but even they had standards of what was decent. Anlo's clothes might be scandalous but you weren't seeing a lot of bare flesh, you are getting the impression of seeing a lot of bare flesh. Kurenai would be skinning quite a few people alive if they had actually seen her precious Anko's bare flesh; only she was allowed that privilege.

It was obvious from the lack of chakra and muscle development that the pink-haired girl, because that was what she was, had not bothered to train. There was also a lack of other development. Sakura was as flat as a board and half as appealing. That monstrous forehead just couldn't be a part of a human's body.

The sight of Sakura made Arashi thankful that he preferred males and the sight of Sasuke made Arashi thankful that he was very picky in who he took to his bed, much less the ones he took as lovers. The lusty look in their eyes did not reassure Arashi at all.

Apparently Sakura's fangirl tendencies were coming out full force in the presence of the gorgeous silver-eyed male who would surely fall all over himself for her and Sasuke's need for dominance had come out. The old snake had probably took all forms of control away from the spoiled Uchiha and now his ego was demanding he take back his control with the silver-eyed male who would definitely succumb to him.

Both of them were very delusional, especially if they thought Arashi found either of them the least bit attractive in any way. He wasn't blind, deaf, and dumb enough for that. It really was too bad for both of them that Arashi could tell exactly what they were thinking; they might not have ended up in the condition they did if he couldn't.


	13. Sharp Tongued

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Humans like the two before him disgusted Arashi. They gave their own race a bad name and earned humans the scorn of the other races. The female wasn't the least bit attractive in any sense of the word and the male was just as bad. Besides, they more than deserved the sharp side of Arashi's tongue for their treatment of his precious brother Naruto.

The silver-eyed seer had half a mind to truss them up and give them to his ruthless brother Gaara as a gift. The crimson-haired Jinchuuriki looked like he would need the stress relief, because there was no way Naruto and Gaara were going to be able to have any private time together in Konoha. It just wasn't safe when they were in what was practically enemy territory at the moment. There was no telling, without a liberal amount of spying, just what kind of crap the Council would pull while Naruto was in Konoha. If the worthless sacks of flesh found out that is.

Barely keeping his chakra under his control to keep it from flaring in irritation Arashi kept his mouth shut, for now, as he tried to restrain his slowly rising temper.

"What are you doing here? Only shinobi are allowed in the training grounds." The arrogance was just dripping from Sasuke's words. The power-hungry brat had an ego the size of the Hokage Monument and just being within fifty feet of his atrocious aura was making Arashi nauseous to the extreme. Unfortunately Sakura just had to open her mouth as well and add to the seer's agitation.

"That's right. Only shinobi are allowed. So why are _you_ here?" There was no denying the spite in Sakura's screechy voice.

Arashi resisted the urge to lash out physically. He could feel Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the others that had been in the Hokage's office, including his father, Kakashi, and Tsunade, rapidly approaching. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be ignorant of this fact. Well, if Naruto and the others wanted and expected a show then a show they would receive.

Waiting until he could feel all of them arrive, but not reveal themselves, Arashi acted as if he were oblivious to their presences. Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were getting impatient at the way Arashi was disregarding them as if they posed no threat or had any authority over him.

"Well? Why are you here? This is our training grounds." Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked at Sasuke adoringly while hanging off his arm.

Arashi looked at the pair of weaklings with eyes like mirrors, eyes that reflected what they saw and none of it flattering, before he began to speak in a tone void of emotion yet chillingly cold. The seer could feel the disgust and anger and interest of their hidden audience.

"I see not your names all over the training grounds. The only names I see are the ones engraved on Konoha's Memorial Stone behind you. Your behavior shames those who gave their lives for your village; not that either of you are all that loyal to this village."

It was easy to tell that Arashi's words had hit their mark. The words stung as they were all true and as such neither of the two on the receiving end of them could object. If either of them thought that was the last of it they were very mistaken. Arashi continued before Sasuke or Sakura could open their mouths.

"Do not try to deny the truth of the words I speak. Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves at the disgraceful behavior of the both of you. I know Itachi and Tobi were none to pleased when they found out you, Sasuke, had run off to that old pedophilic snake, the same old pedophilic snake that was part of the reason the Sandaime Hokage ordered the execution of the Uchiha Clan. After all, treasonous Clans have to be properly punished for consorting and plotting with dangerous nuke-nin to assassinate their Kage and take control of their village."

Sasuke was frozen as the meaning of those words sunk in. He wasn't the only one. It was quite difficult to hear that the Sandaime had ordered the execution of the Uchiha for treason and that they had been involved with Orochimaru. Though all that Arashi was saying made absolute sense. This Tobi person gathered quite a lot of interest too because Arashi had just implied that there was another Uchiha living outside of Konoha.

"Itachi was the one who was given the mission of eliminating them. Afterwards he was self-exiled and resigned from being a Konoha shinobi. No hunter-nin of Konoha has ever been sent to hunt him and his nuke-nin status is just an extra security measure to make sure he was left alone. It does figure that you would run straight to the sick fuck that your loving family was going to sell you to. Orochimaru likes little boys. He likes them young and pretty and practically helpless and completely in his control. I bet he liked playing 'hide the white snake' with you rather often didn't he? There were reasons he made sure that you could lengthen your tongue, that you were flexible beyond measure, and that you were able to swallow a sword. He does nothing without it benefiting him."

Arashi stopped for a moment as he took in the reactions of everyone around him. Sasuke looked positively sick and very upset, just as he should be. The spoiled little bastard had bent over, repeatedly, for the one who had led his family down a dark path then left them to rot so that he could get his hands, and other things, on and in Sasuke. Sakura looked as if she didn't believe a word coming out of the silver-eyed seer's mouth. Her Sasuke would never let that happen to him, he was far too strong, and never would he sleep with another male; he was in love with her after all.

The hidden audience was rather mixed in their reactions. There was amusement and disgust coming from Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Kakashi though they weren't the only ones feeling that. Horror, anger, and even hate were in the air as well. Arashi's acidic comments didn't end there however.

"Rather ironic don't you think? You wanted power to kill your innocent brother and went to get that power, betraying the village that accepted you unconditionally, from the very person who ruined your life. Though I suppose with your Clan being so willing to give you away and betray you, your actions are not all that surprising. Blood does tell more often than not. They didn't really need you did they? After all, you were just the talent less second-born son who could in no way compare to Itachi's brilliance, his skill, or his power. Itachi was an ANBU Captain by the time you became a genin at the same age of thirteen. And they touted that you were a genius. This village is full of delusional and prejudice fools."

"You-" Sasuke was interrupted before he could start.

"I wasn't finished speaking. You are a spoiled, arrogant little weakling that doesn't deserve a quarter of the respect you get. The pink-haired banshee slut hanging all over you isn't any better. Power is earned not given just as respect is earned and not given. You two disgust me on far too many levels to even think about. Whoring yourselves," Arashi looked Sakura straight in the eyes as he said this, " Oh yes, whoring yourselves for what you want. Sasuke for the promise of power. And stupid little Sakura for money and favors. How many times have you fucked your father to get him to keep his mouth shut so that your prim and prissy mother doesn't find out that you've spread your legs for anyone willing? You aren't all that skilled and still a genin so you have to get money somewhere because your so pitiful. There is nothing wrong with being a professional whore but you two shame their profession. You don't fuck your father for money and favors and you don't fuck the bastard who is partly responsible for your Clans execution. You're both disgraces."

Disgust became a more prominent emotion experienced by the hidden audience as Arashi aired some of Sasuke and Sakura's dirty laundry. Arashi really had nothing against whores or those who indulged in incest, in the shinobi world all kinks were acceptable as long as all parties involved consented, but whoring yourself like Sasuke and Sakura had was just wrong on too many levels and totally unacceptable to the moonlight-haired Jinchuuriki.

No one questioned how Arashi knew these things. Just let it be said that he takes after his father when it comes to his skill in the arts of spying and blackmail.

"Traitors are just as bad and both of you are traitors. Of course, you probably never told anyone that you offered to leave with the spoiled little bastard when he left did you banshee slut? Neither of you will go unpunished for all the crimes you have committed."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" _**Shannaro!**_

Arashi stood up so that he was not at any sort of disadvantage. "I am the Sansai, ally of Sunagakure no Sato. I am Sabaku no Arashi, brother of Sabaku no Naruto, who is the husband of Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna."

The look of irrational rage that overtook Sasuke's face and the look of jealous anger on Sakura's face was rather comical to see. Naruto was married and to the Kazekage of Suna, meaning he was far above both of them in both social status and shinobi rank. The Sabaku Clan was becoming quite known, respected, and feared throughout the Elemental Countries.

Naruto was a little apprehensive about what was going to happen. On one hand he did want to see Sasuke and Sakura beat down and punished; on the other hand he really had no desire to see Arashi angry. In the end he decided to let Arashi do what he wanted when the two imbeciles before him dared to try to attack him. It would show the others hidden with them just why Arashi had earned the fierce reputation he had, even if they didn't find out why he was called the Sansai. It would be much better for them to learn first hand why it would be better for them to avoid provoking Arashi's ire. His silver-eyed brother could be quite vindictive when he wanted to be.

There were some among the audience that had no need for the warning.

So it was really no surprise when Sasuke raised his fist and began to move forward as if to punch Arashi. What was a surprise for most was when Arashi disappeared into thin air.

Again.

Only to reappear poised in mid-air before landing a devastating, bone-shattering kick to Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha hurtled through the air and through one of the trees in the training grounds before coming to a skidding halt unconscious. Landing on his feet Arashi looked at the result of his kick. If one didn't know any better one would think Tsunade had done this. Arashi was very strong and very fast. All the members of Clan Sabaku could attest to that, but Arashi had never hit any of them with the same force he had just hit Sasuke with; none of them had ever done anything to deserve such treatment, Sasuke had.

"You all might as well come out. The pink-haired whoring slut seems to be too busy trying to tend to her little Sasu-chan while molesting him to pay much attention to her surroundings." At this everyone left their hiding spots to gather around Arashi.

Placing Arashi between them Gaara and Naruto protected their brother. The silver-eyed seer still looked a little off in their eyes. His meditation had likely been interrupted too early for it to do as much good as he wanted it to. The two of them would definitely need to get Arashi back to their hotel for some rest, sleep preferably. Their white-haired brother need some restful sleep and they would guard his sleep. Neither saw the concerned eye looking sideways watching Arashi closely.

/Ara-kun you need sleep./

_I know Naruto. My meditation was cut short._

(Naruto and I will guard you brother.)

_Thank you Gaara. You as well Naruto. Did you like the show?_

Amusement filled the mind link they were sharing. They had liked watching those two be put in their places. The things Arashi had said though made both Naruto and Gaara very glad that they weren't on the receiving end of Arashi's ire or his sharp tongue.

Seeing how exhausted Arashi really was, though only Gaara and himself and the watcher could really tell, Naruto told his friends that he and his Clan would meet up with them later. All of them had had a long journey and would all like to go to their hotel to rest up. Tsunade seeing the sense in Naruto's logic had Shizune escort them back to their hotel.

Seeing that Naruto would see them all later the rest of the group dispersed as the entertainment was over. All of them made mental notes not to piss off Arashi, who was really protective of his precious people. Because you would have to foolish and blind not to see that the silver-eyed Sennin's verbal attack was caused by him being upset over Sasuke and Sakura's treatment of Naruto before and after they became genin in Cell Seven.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, in this case it had a side of acidic salt to be rubbed in the wounds.


	14. Reassuring Rituals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Jiraiya was deep in thought as he drank sake with Tsunade and Kakashi. His son Arashi had surprised him. He really couldn't wait until he could talk to both of them, Arashi and Naruto. The Gama Sennin was sure it would be an interesting conversation to say the least.

"You both noticed that Arashi can hit as hard as you Hime didn't you? Without chakra to boot."

His fellow drinking partners were not quite sure what to say. The Sansai apparently more than deserved his reputation and had earned the fear he inspired in others. All of them had seen, or rather had not seen in one case, how fast Arashi moved and how hard he hit. His intelligence had been shown by how sharp his tongue had been and how accurate the words he spoke were; Arashi's analysis had been flawless and his put down harsh and accurate. All of them now had a healthy respect for the young Sennin but it was scary to know that he was holding back, a lot.

"I had Shizune check the medical report of the Uchiha after he was examined at the hospital. The spoiled little snot's jaw was completely shattered from the kick. Several other bones, especially his ribs, were broken and fractured from going through that tree. The doctors had to remove quite a few large splinters from his back and his left side. He will be in the hospital and eating from a straw for a long time as well as being taken off the active duty roster. He will be demoted back to genin for trying to provoke and attack an important dignitary as well as harass them. The Council can not dispute his punishment or his demotion considering who it was he was harassing and provoking."

Kakashi looked rather apathetic about his former student's fate while Jiraiya was laughing, not bothering to hide his amusement over Uchiha Sasuke's predicament.

"He never did learn how to back off from opponents far stronger than him. He was that way as a genin when he was under my command and he still is. Orochimaru probably let him have his way, or at least let him think he was having his way, and inflated his ego."

"There is nothing you can do about it Kakashi. Students have to have the desire to learn and the capacity to listen to learn at all. Minato and Naruto were the best students I ever taught. Both were eager, willing to learn and listen, obedient for the most part, imaginative, and independent, as well as more than willing to work alone and ask for help when needed. I couldn't have asked for better students. That's probably why I can't wait to meet Arashi."

Tsunade snorted. "You're probably just going to try to infect him with that perverted filth you write. That or see if he already reads it."

Jiraiya just smirked at his loyal remaining teammate while Kakashi chuckled quietly at Tsunade's words.

xxxxx

Arashi barely waited for the door of the room in their large suite that Gaara and Naruto had escorted him into closed before stripping off all of his clothes, leaving him nude. Jinchuuriki were not body conscious and Arashi was no exception. He was polite enough not to strip or walk around without clothes on in front of Temari and Kankuro, as were Gaara and Naruto.

But Gaara and Naruto were the only ones in the room with him at the moment and it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before. Arashi had seen them both naked on numerous occasions as well as in compromising situations. Not that the two mates had stopped what they were doing on Arashi's account. They both trusted Arashi, though the silver-eyed seer's control still amazed them. He didn't react in the slightest to their displays, the ones he had witnessed.

So not paying any attention to his nakedness in front of his brothers Arashi climbed into the bed and settled down. He didn't say anything when the two mates settled onto the loveseat in the room together. Arashi knew by the size of this room in particular that it was the master bedroom of this suite and thus Gaara and Naruto's bedroom for the duration of their stay. They had taken him to sleep in their bedroom, no doubt so that they could guard him while he was vulnerable. He really should have known better than to think for even a second that they would have missed how out of it he really was. Even in sleep a Jinchuuriki was alert, unless they were as tired and drained as Arashi currently was.

It didn't take Arashi to fall into slumber listening to the quiet murmuring and calm presences of his precious brothers.

But it didn't take long for Arashi to wake up either. Opening his eyes Arashi observed Gaara pounding into Naruto, who was on his knees with his hands gripping the arm of the loveseat. They were lost in their passion for each other. 'At least I got two hours or so of restful sleep.' Arashi could tell they had been going at it for quite some time by how slick their bodies were and by how much come was sliding down Naruto's inner thighs.

The room was thick with the scent of sex and arousal. It was times like this that Arashi was very thankful for his very strong self-control and that he cursed having to stay so far away from his lover a majority of the time. Both of them were always so busy lately that they barely had time to rest much less time to spend with each other.

It didn't take long for them to finish; their cries of pleasure filling the room. When Gaara and Naruto returned to themselves they became aware of Arashi leaning up on his forearms staring at them in amusement.

"Couldn't resist an opportunity to join together?"

They both wore slightly sheepish looks in response to Arashi's amused question.

"It is alright you two. I don't mind you taking advantage of chance to relieve your stress. Clean up and get in bed."

Seeing that their brother wasn't mad at the interruption of his rest they did as he bid them to and cleaned up. However, instead of climbing into bed together they climbed in on opposite sides. This left Arashi between two nicely toned and completely naked bodies. Arashi didn't mind the intimate contact, in fact, all three of them enjoyed it greatly, but Arashi made a mental note to make sure that neither Kankuro or Temari saw them in this position and another mental note to wash away his brothers' scents before he left the room. This was just Gaara and Naruto's way of comforting him and comforting themselves. Kankuro and Temari didn't quite understand that, not yet anyway.

Arashi had begun to discuss very intimate things with Naruto and Gaara in front of dehumanizing, or perhaps a better word would be unconditioning, Temari and Kankuro so that neither would be unprepared for having a Jinchuuriki mate. Konan and Ranmaru probably would have shocked the two silly had Gaara, Naruto, and Arashi not collaborated in an effort to ease them into what to expect from their future mates.

The first time the three began discussing sex in front of Kankuro and Temari they had both gone very red in the face and had nearly suffered heart attacks. Now they barely batted an eyelash at listening to the frank discussions, but seeing Arashi naked and entwined in bed with Gaara and Naruto might actually make them suffer those heart attacks. Some things were better left alone and this was just one of those things.

Arashi woke about an hour or two after the sun rose into the sky still entwined with a naked Gaara and Naruto. They all must have been more tired than they thought. But they really did need to be getting up. Gaara had a meeting with the Hokage as well as the Mizukage who was arriving today. Temari and Kankuro planned to go check on the genin from Suna who were in the tournament and the jounin who was responsible for them. One team had been sent and all three genin had made it into the finals.

Naruto was probably going with Arashi to the hot springs to meet with Jiraiya. Naruto was rather fond of his Ero-Sennin and he wanted to be there to support both of them. Besides it would probably be highly entertaining to watch and listen to.

xxxxx

Naruto and Gaara woke when they felt a source of warmth leave their bed. Both opened their eyes to the sight of Arashi completely unclothed with his spiky silver-white hair cascading unbound down to the backs of his knees in the morning sunlight. It was a very rare treat to see Arashi's hair unbound, about as rare as seeing Gaara without his Suna no Yoroi or Naruto not displaying his mating mark these days.

After seeing that Naruto's mating mark matched the mark on Gaara's head he insisted, with Naruto's help and assistance, that it be apart of the Sabaku Clan crest and that it be the Clan marking like the Inuzuka's red triangles. Arashi, Kankuro, and Temari had the crimson kanji 'ai' on their upper right arms like a GALE operative. GALE being the Suna equivalent of the AQUA of Kirigakure, the FLOW of Amegakure, ANBU of Konohagakure, the CRAG of Iwagakure, the BOLT of Kumogaukre, the ECHO of Otogakure, and the SEED of Kusagakure.

"Rashi why aren't you still in bed?"

Arashi removed his gaze from the open window to look over at the two in the bed in faint amusement.

"Well Naruto, it is rather late in the morning, for us that is, and Gaara does have a meeting to attend in about an hour. Besides, I plan on going to the hot springs to relax and perhaps speak with my... father Jiraiya."

The silver-eyed seer did know just what words to speak to make them panic. Gaara had less than an hour to get presentable enough to go to the meeting between the Kages in attendance for this Chuunin Exam, seeing as Zabuza was arriving today. While Naruto helped Gaara by getting everything together for him while the red-head showered, Arashi was getting dressed and making sure Naruto did as well. The blond could be single-minded when it came to Gaara, but that was just how mates were so Arashi just made sure Naruto didn't forget to get ready and watched indulgently as the blond fussed over his crimson-haired mate.

Going back into the bathroom for a few moments after he dressed Gaara came back out to just in time to see Arashi sitting on the loveseat with Naruto sitting on the floor between his legs brushing Naruto's long golden-silver locks. Grooming, and even close contact, was considered intimate among Jinchuuriki, well it was unless you were on assignment and seduction of the target was involved. So it was perfectly acceptable for family to do such intimate things like what Arashi was doing, but it would not be acceptable at all to Gaara if say, Kiba, was doing it because though a friend of Naruto's the Inuzuka was not strictly family. Temari in particular loved to touch, play with, and brush both Naruto and Arashi's long hair. Thus, Gaara wasn't surprised with what he was seeing, in fact, it reassured him that Arashi and Naruto were feeling well today because they were comfortable enough to do so.

Arashi looked up when he felt Gaara's fond gaze focus on them. He was glad his brothers were both so relaxed this morning, especially considering where they were. The silver-eyed seer knew Gaara had no liking for Konohagakure no Sato and had feared that Gaara and Naruto would not sleep peacefully last night. His calm presence had helped center them and his being slightly vulnerable had given them something to focus their thoughts and attention on, thus distracting them from any dark thoughts.

"Have a good meeting Gaara. Perhaps it will not be as boring as the ones you have to sit through at home."

"Yes Gaara, good luck with your meeting. Hopefully Zabuza brought Haku with him. It has been ages since I last saw him, unlike Kankuro and you Arashi. Kankuro would probably be really happy if Ranmaru came as well."

Nodding in acknowledgement of their words, Gaara hoped that the meeting is not as boring as those he has to sit through in Suna as well. It was rather hard to stay awake when those ancient withered wind-bags sat there an bickered like old women for hours on end. Gaara couldn't even get Naruto to attend those meetings with him, though Arashi could be persuaded to suffer with him on occasion, but then he owed his brother a favor each time.

Arashi tilted his head slightly to the left as if listening to something. The two mates were both rather sure that Arashi was listening to the whispers of the wind speak to him. The silver-eyed Sennin was adept in and used almost all of the different arts of divination and had an amazing as well as strong connection to nature in all its forms.

"Haku and Ranmaru are with Zabuza," Arashi's eyebrows furrowed slightly which caught their attention, "Kisame is with them as well. Zetsu is not in the area at all; he is still in Ame no Kuni, the capital in fact. Perhaps he is helping Nagato prepare for the large conference to be held there in six months or so after this Chuunin Exam."

"Conference?" Gaara and Naruto asked in unison.

Arashi looked up from his task of brushing Naruto's long hair to look Gaara and Naruto in the eyes as the blond turned around.

"The conference the Daimyo plan on having for peace and trade talks. It is being held in the capital of Ame because Ame has been rather neutral and isolationist since Nagato killed Hanzo and took over. Amegakure no Sato is still recovering from Hanzo's rather harsh and iron-fisted rule." Both of them noticed the way those silver eyes flickered away as if Arashi wasn't saying something.

"Arashi, what's wrong? Gaara and I won't get mad at you, you know. But we can tell you're not telling us something. So what are you trying to avoid telling us?"

Arashi sighed. Sometimes his Sight was a gift and a curse. He had Seen some things about the conference that Naruto and Gaara were really not going to like. He was aware that if the two mates went over what he said that they might have an inkling of what he didn't want to say was. He really didn't want to worry them, no matter how cautious they would have to be concerning the conference. But the conference wasn't the only thing he had Seen.

"The Daimyo of every country as well as the Kage of every village is going to be there." Arashi could see the upset comprehension dawn in their eyes. "The Daimyo of Ta no Kuni, Rice Field Country, is obligated to attend as well as the Shodai Otokage Orochimaru who is charge of the shinobi forces of Ta no Kuni."


	15. Revealing Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Gaara was not expecting those words to come out of Arashi's mouth. Through their mating bond he could feel Naruto's anger and anxiety concerning the Hebi Sannin. Orochimaru was not legendary for nothing and no shinobi lives long enough to be considered ready for retirement because of old age unless they are very skilled. This development was not a pleasant one or an expected one.

Actually, the whole thing gave Gaara a feeling of foreboding as if his instincts were trying to warn him. But what were they warning him about? There was nothing they could do at the moment. They did have at least seven months to prepare because there was no way Gaara was going to put his precious people in danger. Not after he finally had them.

"You have Seen this? In that vision earlier? The one that upset you so much?"

Arashi looked at Gaara with solemn eyes. "It was one of them. It would be best if I saved the other things for another time. We all have things to deal with now and time to deal with the other things later."

Gaara exchanged a look with Naruto. Those dearly loved sapphire eyes told him to leave things as they were, for now, and drag it out of Arashi later when they were safe and secure at home. So Gaara nodded in agreement before leaving quickly after a glance at the clock.

xxxxxxx

Naruto was rather amused at the moment. A year of living with his mate and their family, their Clan, had softened his views and made him more forgiving. He could now say with no doubt that he had forgiven Jiraiya and Tsunade, as well as come to appreciate and understand just what Sarutobi, and Kakashi sacrificed for him.

And his father.

He had slowly over the year of being happy forgiven Namikaze Minato. The man, his father, really had had no choice. Arashi had explained that Fate did have a role in who would be one of the Guardians, the Biju, the Jinchuuriki, and the Gifted. So Naruto was destined to be a Jinchuuriki but something seemed to bother Arashi when the seer spoke of the Sealing of Kyuubi.

Arashi had been very helpful when he had stolen and copied a great number of important scrolls and files in the Hokage Tower. The white-haired seer had made sure to procure everything he could find about Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina for Naruto's benefit. Naruto hoped to have a private talk with Jiraiya later to confirm what he had read. His father... it was still so strange to acknowledge the man as such, had been forced by the Council of Konoha to marry Kushina.

Naruto hadn't been the only one to have been fucked over by the greedy meddlesome Council. And it hadn't been a happy marriage at all from what he had read. But Naruto had the strangest feeling that there was something missing from the files, something vital that would help him make sense of this mess.

There had to be a reason that the Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed himself in the Sealing of Kyuubi when the Sandaime had offered to make the sacrifice for him. That piece of information would make this puzzle make complete sense. And it would.

xxxxxxx

Leaving his thoughts to be pondered another day, Naruto watched Arashi interact with Jiraiya. The two, father and son, separated as they were, fit together. And deep down Naruto wished wistfully that he could have had the chance to interact with his own father in the same way. All of them were sitting under one of Konoha's great trees in the shade.

When they began to speak of hobbies and Jiraiya began to talk about his writing Naruto spoke up. "You know Sensei while your books are good I like Rashi's better. Of course, that might be because all of them are geared toward same-sex couples. Temari and her intended both love the yuri books you have written and quite a number of us, Gaara and myself included, love the yaoi books you have written so far."

"Where did you find them Naruto? I had no intention of publishing those, especially since some of them were inspired by several of our kind, you and Gaara included." What Arashi didn't say was the reason he had written them to begin with.

Jiraiya looked his son over curiously. He could almost swear that he had seen him in a painting or had his son described to him years ago. The way Arashi looked, and he wasn't talking about what he saw every time he looked in the mirror, just tugged at a vague recollection of his that wouldn't go away, but he stubbornly pushed it to the back of his mind. Those startling silver eyes coupled with that hair were just too hard to ignore though.

Jiraiya was interested. Apparently his son was just as good of a writer of smut as he himself was. Being good writers must be a family trait. He knew Arashi was a good writer because it would have to nothing short of fantastic for Naruto to like it, much less love it. He himself wrote mainly heterosexual smut, though he did branch out into more adventurous sexual practices, having tried quite a few. It did surprise him that his unmated son, who was a Jinchuuriki, had so much experience in the more carnal and sensual side of life. But who was he to be a hypocrite?

The Gama Sennin became even more interested when Naruto unsealed several copied versions of the books Arashi had written and handed them to Jiraiya for the Sennin's expert opinion. Clearly Naruto thought they should be published; a feeling that was shared by more than several of those who were among the Guardians. After reading several pages of the first manuscript in the stack Jiraiya was among the number who thought Arashi should publish them. This was erotic and absolutely addictive. Jiraiya decided right then and there that he would publish them himself.

"You know Arashi I do own my own publishing company. I bought it to publish my Icha Icha Paradise and would be more than happy to publish any of your books."

Arashi looked between Naruto and Jiraiya taking in their encouraging expressions. It made him feel a little warm inside to know that his father liked his books as much as his friends had. Though it still amazed him how much everyone who had read them liked them and how addicted they were to them. Konan and Tobi asked if he had finished another one every time they saw him. Not that the rest of the Akatsuki were any better.

In fact, Arashi still remembered the time when Tobi had managed to destroy Itachi's clothes before dumping the raven-haired shinobi right in the middle of the bed he shared with Nagato before dragging Arashi into a chair in the corner and dumping a naked Nagato beside his love so that the seer could be inspired. His occasional inspirations had been more than happy to follow Tobi's suggestion to inspire Arashi; they liked the books too and loved to know that they were inspiration for them.

"If you think they are good enough then that would be fine. Do what you wish."

Arashi observed Naruto for a moment as Jiraiya and the blond-haired Jinchuuriki celebrated Arashi allowing his works to be published. Naruto clearly wanted to speak with Jiraiya alone for a little while. There was obviously something on his blond brother's mind. So making a quick decision the silver-eyed seer stood up, gaining the attention of the other two.

"I will leave you both to speak to each other privately for a little while. I need to speak with Haku, Ranmaru, and especially Kisame about certain things." Arashi barely gave them time to understand what he was saying before disappearing into thin air as was his habit.

Naruto stared at the place his silver-eyed brother had occupied moments before. It was very clear, at least to him, that Arashi had sensed his need to speak to Jiraiya in private, away from attentive listeners who didn't need to hear what he wished to speak of.

Jiraiya for his part noticed the serious expression that had settled upon Naruto's face. He too had understood what his son Arashi was doing by leaving and he wasn't surprised by his son's actions, not with what he knew of Arashi. Obviously Naruto needed to speak with him about something of importance and private in nature. Arashi would not have left as he did if Naruto wanted him to be hear when they discussed what ever they were going to discuss.

"Sensei... I have read every file that Arashi found for me on my... father. Before you even think about trying to defend him I will tell you this; I no longer hold any ill-will against him. Namikaze Minato did what he had to do. Arashi explained that I would have been a Jinchuuriki even if my.. father did not seal Kyuubi within me. But he always avoids speaking about what he Sees in regards to my father so I never speak of it with or around him. Tell me about him. Solve the mystery I sense."

How was Naruto to know Arashi avoided the subject because of the bad feelings Naruto gave off when the subject of Minato came up? And how was Arashi to know that those feelings were not inspired by Minato, but by Kushina whose very mentioning reminded Naruto of far too many bad memories? Kushina left Naruto by choice; Minato was taken from Naruto.

"Minato was very lively around those he trusted but very reserved otherwise," Jiraiya paused and looked at Naruto very hard, as if he were analyzing the blonde's very soul.

There was no reason to keep this from Naruto, who would not scorn his father for what he was. If anything it would help Naruto understand and empathize with his father better. Not to mention Naruto might be able to help Jiraiya figure out the mystery surrounding Minato's death.

"Naruto, this might come as a bit of a shock, but I am not lying at all. It was not widely known, at least not in Konoha, but Minato was the Jinchuuriki of the Fenikkusu Kasei, just as Arashi is the Jinchuuriki of the Kimera Kuronue and you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kitsune Tenkou also known as Kyuubi."

Naruto really wasn't sure he could be anymore shocked than he was right now. His father was a Jinchuuriki just as he was. Then realization dawned. This was why Arashi didn't bring up the subject of his father. Someone had interfered at the Sealing of Kyuubi because Minato should still be alive. This was why the Yondaime Hokage had been the one to do the sealing instead of the Sandaime. Jinchuuriki, those who were immortal that is and Minato was more than old enough to be immortal, could summon Shinigami safely to ask for a favor in return for giving Shinigami a great deal of chakra and perhaps owing a favor if the favor asked is large enough to warrant it.

Minato and his Guardian Biju Kasei had been pulled into Death's realm and had stayed there for a little over sixteen years; something that was not possible without someone meddling. This revelation upset Naruto quite a bit. He would have grown up with his father's love and guidance if some meddling, or more likely power-hungry, asshole hadn't interfered with Kyuubi's sealing. He listened as Jiraiya continued to speak.

"Minato was forced into an arranged marriage with Kushina. He was not happy with her in the slightest and had no desire to marry her at all. I knew that his interest had always been in males, though he had never given any indication that he was interested in anyone." There was that tug again. Jiraiya really wished he could remember what memory he had forgotten that seemed to elude him every time he tried to reach for it.

"She was a jealous slut and she used you as a way to control your father when she could. Of course the Council did put a stop to that after she unwisely threatened to abort the Yondaime's child in front of a greedy Council member; a Council member who couldn't wait for Konoha's most powerful shinobi to have a legacy so that Konoha would have another strong and malleable weapon to wield. You already know that Kushina left you. I had my network try to keep tabs on her but she is one slippery whore to catch."

"Don't be sorry about that Sensei. I do not care about that traitorous slut. Though what you have told me has cleared up quite a few things." Then Naruto explained what had most likely happened to Minato. It was not a horrific fate for a Jinchuuriki to be in Death's realm, but it was hard to leave without knowing how. It would take quite a bit of hard and in-depth research to figure out how to retrieve Minato from Death's realm, but by no means impossible.

Naruto looked Jiraiya in the eyes to convey his seriousness as he spoke. "I forgive him Sensei. He was never at fault, the villagers are for there treatment of me. My father did not make them act as they did. All of them are responsible for their own actions and decisions. He never imagined someone would sabotage the sealing and leave him unable to take care of me, which was his obvious intent. All he was trying to do was spare Sarutobi-Jiji a sooner death when he could summon Shinigami safely and then be able to raise me. Thank you for telling me."

xxxxxxx

Fenikkusu - Phoenix

Kimera - Chimera

Kitsune - Fox


	16. Interesting Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

By the time Arashi came back Naruto and Jiraiya had moved on to talking, in-depth, about the books Arashi had written. The seer had such an unfair advantage when it came to writing. He didn't have to actively search for research material; all he had to do was use his Sight or one of his other divining methods. So it came as no surprise that he would be able to write books based on couples he had never met or that had not gotten together, yet.

Gaara and Naruto's favorite was _Sand and Silk_, which was inspired by Gaara and himself. _Paper Fans_, Temari's absolute favorite, was inspired by her and Konan. _Scorching Rain_ was inspired by Nagato and Itachi, both of whom loved the book. _Artistic Passions_ was Sasori and Deidara's favorite as it was inspired by them. Kurenai and Anko had inspired _Binding Illusions_. Ibiki and Iruka had inspired _Tempting Torture_. The books that Arashi was writing at the moment were called _Nursing the Heart, Doctoring the Soul_, which was inspired by Tsunade and Shizune as well as one inspired by Kakuzu and Hidan called _Immortal Worship_.

It really did make Arashi warm inside to know that his father really did like the books that he had written. But he need to speak with Jiraiya because Naruto probably forgot to tell the older Sennin about the conference coming up. The combined efforts of Jiraiya's spy-network and Arashi and Naruto's might unearth what exactly Orochimaru would get up to at the conference. Because there was no way that slippery snake was going to honor the neutrality pact everyone would have to promise to uphold. The capital of Ame no Kuni was suppose to be neutral grounds but none who knew the old pedophile trusted him at all.

"As glad as I am that you both are enthusiastic about the books that I wrote Haku would like to speak with you Naruto. Ranmaru was allowed to run off somewhere with Kankuro and the meeting is going to end early. So I would go spend some time with Haku before Gaara comes looking for you. And I was right about why Kisame was alone."

Naruto nodded. The blond Jinchuuriki could see that Arashi wanted to speak with Jiraiya alone for a little while. Besides, it had been a long time since he had a decent conversation with Haku or Zabuza for that matter. Though it was a little worrying that Kisame's reason for being here alone, as in without Zetsu, was what they had feared it to be. The blond disappears in a burst of speed toward where he can feel Haku's chakra signature.

Arashi stands where he is for a moment, looking at his father sitting comfortably on the ground, before sitting down gracefully not too close to him or too far away. The seer was leaving the decision of whether he should close the gap or leave things as they were up to his father. Jiraiya notices and understands the significance. The Gama Sennin will not be deprived of the son he didn't know he had now that he knows. Arashi was a Jinchuuriki and that meant he did not judge Jiraiya. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that Arashi wanted to get to know Jiraiya.

So the older Sennin wrapped an arm around his smaller son and pulled him against his own larger frame, as if he sought to shelter the slender Jinchuuriki in his embrace. He would not toss away his son as Kushina had so callously done all with Naruto those years ago. Arashi was tense for a moment at the unexpected move before he relaxed and settled against his father trustingly. The seer knew that his father was sincere, he knew that Jiraiya would never hurt him and that was why he trusted the Gama Sennin when others would have been untrusting.

"Do you know of the conference that will be held in the capital of Ame no Kuni?"

"Only vague mentions through some of my connections. Why?"

"It is to establish some semblance of peace, or at least neutrality. All of the Daimyo and shinobi leaders will be attending."

Arashi didn't have to look into his father's dark eyes as he was at the moment to see the implications sink in and for realization to dawn. One name came to mind. Orochimaru.

"What is he planning?" Straight to the point his father was and very observant.

"Honestly? I have Seen that there will be a battle but not exactly when. The conference is in about seven months but there is no telling how long it will last. My Sight is not clear on what Orochimaru will do but he will do battle with someone and it will not have a pretty outcome. I feel a sense of... dread perhaps, no, despair and agony are closer and a vague sense of death or being close to death."

Jiraiya did not discount his son Arashi's words. Seers were very powerful and Arashi was a very special seer; his eyes and his role among the Jinchuuriki was a testament to that fact. He did not like the sound of Arashi's words or their implications at all. His damnable former teammate was going to make their lives more difficult than they had to be. But what was that sick bastard going to do? He would have to get his spy-network to look more in-depth into Orochimaru's dealings. As if reading his mind Arashi spoke.

"Information from the spy-network Naruto and I set up will be useful to you. If you pass along information I will do the same. I refuse and will not let Orochimaru hurt my precious people, not while there is life in my body. I so swear."

The hard determined look in Arashi's eyes makes him believe his son's words. Seeing that look in those eyes tells him where Naruto got it from because he had seen that look in sapphire eyes before. Who would have thought that the little blond would have picked up that look from haunted silver eyes.

"Why in Ame no Kuni?" Jiraiya asked, already expecting that Arashi knew the answer.

"Ame no Kuni has been rather closed off and isolationist since Hanzo was killed. The miserable excuse for a human did quite a bit of damage to the country."

"Hanzo's dead?" That surprised Jiraiya. That particular shinobi was powerful and not someone to scoff at. "Who is in charge then?" Jiraiya knew something was up when

Arashi allowed him to see the amusement dancing in those silver eyes.

"Nagato and Konan killed Hanzo and founded the Jinchuuriki organization Akatsuki. Nagato goes by the name Pein now, in public at least, and is the ruler of Amegakure."

Arashi finds the stunned look in his father's eyes amusing in the extreme. It did take some really shocking things to surprise shinobi of his father's caliber. Though there was some happiness in those eyes the color of a raven's wing at hearing that two of his first students are alive and so strong. It is even more amusing to watch his father realize that all of his strongest and most successful students are Jinchuuriki. It takes quite a bit of his self-control and self-restraint not to laugh at the pole axed expression on his father's face.

The silver-eyed seer promises himself that he will escort his father straight to Amegakure himself to reunite his father with his former students. It will prove to be an interesting reunion to say the least. Meeting the rest of the Akatsuki is just a bonus.

They talk quietly about their lives and the things they have done and the missions they have gone on. Arashi can see the look of curiosity and speculation in his father's eyes and in that still handsome face. He thinks he can guess what the curiosity and speculation is about as well. He is more than aware that Minato was, no is, a Jinchuuriki and that his father knows much more than most normal humans ever know. Being a Sennin is part of it and another is that his father has a mate that Fate is just waiting to give him in some unique circumstance. Arashi can See the line that connects their souls but says nothing of it.

It is not Arashi's place to interfere, not when it comes to mating, no matter how much he wants to always have his father in his life. It is a matter between mates, no matter what separates them, and it is their decision to pursue a mating bond between them, if they choose to after beating the obstacles in there path. It will always be their decision. If one refuses the bond, rejects it, then nothing can be done.

No one interferes, no one has ever thought to interfere. That could be because no one has ever wanted to reject their other half or wanted to subject themselves to that empty loneliness.

Sometimes necessity and duty come before all things, even when one's soul screams for it to be otherwise.

xxxxxxx

"What do you truly look like Arashi? I know that Jinchuuriki usually wear very strong genjutsu."

Arashi looked deeply into his father's eyes as if he were searching for something. Apparently he found it because he rose up from his place against Jiraiya so that he could kneel in front of his father. Then he just let the genjutsu fade.

It honored Jiraiya that Arashi would trust him this much to remove the genjutsu he wore in his presence. He very well knew how rare it was for one who was not a Jinchuuriki to see the real appearance of another Jinchuuriki.

Hair like moonlight tumbled in spiky disarray around Arashi's head from the high ponytail it was restrained in. Pointed and pierced ears were visible. The pointed tips were adorned by small silver hoops and from the delicate lobes dangled earrings that were composed of the kanji for the word port and field.

Another piercing adorns Arashi's body as well. There is a round silver stud in Arashi's nose that is identical to the one Jiraiya wears. Streaks as black as pitch go down Arashi's cheeks where Jiraiya's are a vibrant red. Equally black markings surround silver eyes like the ones Gaara bears but are a tad thinner and more delicately shaped, but thicker than the ones Naruto bears around his sapphire eyes.

Arashi is ethereal in the form he shows to the world. Without the mask he wears he is otherworldly, just like the other Jinchuuriki. Besides a few differences in coloring and body structure it is very plain that they are father and son. Arashi does not tell his father that he too will change when he either takes his mate or when he dies and is reborn. Jiraiya will be a Guardian for he is one of the Gifted. The Gifted change when they are reborn or take a Jinchuuriki or Gifted mate.

His father does not know this and Arashi will leave it that way. It is not his place to interfere and not his place to tell his father these things. It is his father's mate's responsibility. If his father asked he could say something but his father is clueless in this matter, or too pained. Though it will be interesting to watch his father's reaction to the news. Arashi still has it in him to hope, even against impossible odds, for others even if he no longer has it in him to hope for himself.

xxxxxxx

Naruto is rather content at the moment. Arashi got along quite well with his father which made him happy for them both. He had gotten to catch up with his friends and fellow Jinchuuriki, Haku, Kisame, and Ranmaru. It had been rather fun to tease Kankuro and Ranmaru when the two would exchange increasingly heated looks. The two were rather lucky that Raiga hadn't come along because he was very overprotective of his little precognitive brother. Thankfully the crazy swordsman was back in Kirigakure on assignment, meaning he was in charge of guarding the village walls and village security.

The meeting had ended a little early just as Arashi had said. It hadn't taken Gaara and Zabuza long to hunt down their mates and whisk them off for some private time, even if they could not indulge as much as they wished to.

Gaara and Naruto were laying in each other's embrace in their hotel bed. Naruto was telling Gaara about what he had done today and asking how Gaara's day had been. It didn't take long for the subject of Arashi and their concern for him to come up. The conference and Orochimaru's scheming were major concerns as well.

"Something is going to happen at that conference Gaara. I just know it. Arashi spoke to Jiraiya-sensei about it too. I'm sure about that."

"We can do nothing about Orochimaru until we have more information. Arashi did not See as much as he wished to meaning that there is something that must happen and can not be changed."

"I really hate it when things can't be changed. They usually end up involving very horrific things."

"You say that because our being Jinchuuriki is one of those unchangeable things."

Naruto did not even bother to deny his crimson-haired mate's words; they were more than true after all. Naruto really did not mind being a Jinchuuriki, none of them did, but they all could have done without the horrifying mockeries that they had to call childhoods, if they could be called that. If they were ever children in the first place.

"You love being right don't you?" Naruto was teasing Gaara gently. He liked to see and feel the emotions in his usually stoic mate and in their equally stoic brother Arashi.

Gaara looked at his mate knowing exactly what he was up to. How could he not? Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro did some of the most amusing things trying to get Gaara and Arashi to react. Though the three all knew not to go too far. A few extra hard training sessions with Arashi or several really tedious D-rank missions had told them without words where the boundaries were. They were all quick learners if nothing else.

Naruto seeing that Gaara wasn't going to rise to his bait let it drop. They were both in need of some relaxation. It really made Naruto wish that they were back at their mansion in Suna so that they could soak together in that large bathtub in their room. Though the feeling of Gaara's arms, Gaara's warmth, and Gaara's scent surrounding him was very comforting. Naruto was absolutely sure he would never tire of any of these feelings and it was very reassuring to know that nothing could separate them now. Not even Death itself.


	17. Pulled Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. I do own Arashi though.

xxxxx

Lust.

Sweet, blissful, intoxicating heat.

All-consuming desire and longing.

Never-ending love.

All present in the pair of possessive, protective, and gorgeous arctic blue eyes that stared directly into his own. Arashi could barely hold in the feral moan that rose in his throat as he arched his back, tilted his neck, and spread his legs apart to accommodate the owner of those eyes.

The seer could feel the smooth golden skin rubbing against his own, the delicious weight of the male above him pressing down on his own, and the golden hair of his partner cascading over broad shoulders shielding them both from the outside world as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Almost nothing felt more right than to have this male cradled between his thighs, to have this male pinning him down like he owned Arashi, to have those arctic blue eyes tell him he belonged to the other male.

Arashi ached to have that long, thick cock he could feel resting against his thigh inside him, to have that cock and those fangs sinking inside him. To be marked and claimed be the male who was currently dominating his body. He could almost feeling himself opening up to the other's welcome invasion.

Most of all his soul called out to be joined with the soul of the golden-haired male holding him so possessively, so protectively.

This male was the one his soul had longed and searched for, for so long when he had been younger that he had given up hope of ever finding him. He had found hope elsewhere.

But just as their lips barely brushed everything around them dissolved into nothingness.

xxxxx

Arashi woke up aroused and angry at being awoken and despairing.

He had been so close, so very, very close. He had had _**his fated**_, _**his fated mate**_, cradled between his thighs about to mark and claim him and he had been woken up before they could. And if they had been allowed to continue uninterrupted they would have been mated regardless of them being on the Astral Plane when it happened.

While rare it was possible to find, claim, and mark your mate on the Astral Plane for the simple reason that whatever happens to your soul in the Astral Plane happens to your body in whatever plane or dimension it is in.

It wasn't fair.

He had had his heart and soul's fated desire, in his arms and his golden one had been taken away because something had awoken him. If he had still been able to cry Arashi would have shed tears at his loss. It was unlikely the seer would get a second chance to find his fated mate again on the Astral Plane, if only because it was such a vast place and the chances that his destined mate would be there in the same section at the same time as him was slim to none. It would more than likely never happen again because they were not bonded to each other yet.

If his golden mate had at least marked him by either coming inside him or biting his neck and thus laying some sort of claim they would be able to find each other again. But they hadn't had the chance.

Whatever had woken Arashi up was either going to die or be beaten within an inch of its life.

Having the hope to find _him_ that had been reblossoming inside him be brutally ripped apart had crushed any feelings of mercy Arashi might have been inclined to have in normal circumstances.

You don't come between mates.

Unless you have a death wish.

xxxxx

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of his white-haired brother's sudden shift in temper. All of them had felt the killing intent that had engulfed the compound early that morning. All of them had also seen the state of the clay messenger bird that had landed at Arashi's window. And by state Naruto meant barely a smear on the sand.

The mate of the Kazekage was almost afraid to ask what was making his usually stoic and controlled brother become so uncharacteristically volatile. He, Gaara, and the visiting Jiraiya were cautiously watching Arashi as the seer made all of them tea in kitchen from the relative safety of the table.

Whatever had upset him had to have been bad. And Naruto had a feeling it wasn't the message Deidara had doubtlessly sent the silver-eyed shinobi that had him so upset.

xxxxx

Arashi's bad mood persisted for the rest of the day before it abruptly disappeared. But that was only because he ruthlessly blocked off his disappointment and longing and the pitiful shreds of hope he still had. Those emotions did him no good right now so he pushed them away.

He wished… oh how he wished for the blessed comfort of his lov-…

He had other far more pressing concerns that needed his attention right now. The conference was looming ever closer and still he, Jiraiya, and Naruto hadn't been able to glean any valuable or concrete information on what Orochimaru planned through their spy-networks.

It had been beyond frustrating to have that slippery pedophile move just beyond their reach every time they had thought they had a lead on the information they wanted. Even after enlisting the aid of Zetsu they still had come up with nothing.

The filthy pedophilic bastard was really keeping all of his plans held close to the chest so to speak. Sure they had all discovered more perversions to be added to the list of vile things perpetrated by the worthless piece of shit but not even a whisper of what he planned to do at the conference in Ame no Kuni.

It was making every danger instinct Arashi had go off like crazy.

But he really had no choice but to go and attend the conference. There was absolutely no way he was letting Gaara and Naruto go to that conference without him there to watch their backs. And he knew Temari and Kankuro felt the same way. Which was why Chiyo, Ebizou, and Baki were being put in charge Sunagakure no Sato while the rest of the Sabaku Clan, including Sasori and Deidara, were going to be at the conference.

xxxxx

Gaara carefully observed his mate and their white-haired brother as the two of them looked over a scroll Arashi had brought home with him from his last journey. Well more like his last wandering, even if those wanderings of his had a purpose. The Kazekage swore the seer had wanderlust as strong as his equally white-haired father's. And when one considers just how much wandering Jiraiya does that makes one realize that the wanderlust is indeed strong.

After that minor, well minor for a Jinchuuriki that is, loss of control several months ago Arashi had been even more stoic and silent. In fact, the silver-eyed seer rarely spoke to anyone outside the Clan when in Sunagakure at all.

None of them had brought up the subject because Naruto hadn't. If Naruto, who had known Arashi the longest and had some of the best people-reading skills, thought it prudent to let the event pass unremarked upon then they would all follow his lead. They all knew well enough not to provoke a _seemingly_ calm Jinchuuriki.

But that didn't stop any of them from wondering what exactly had upset Arashi enough to make him lash out like he had or make him so volatile when he was usually so calm.

Still no one broached the subject. It seemed wisest not to.

xxxxx

If Arashi had not known his precious people were just concerned he would have begun to wonder if they thought him blind to their curious and concerned gazes. He could not say he blamed them for the looks in the slightest. His destroying Deidara's clay messenger bird had been very out of character of him, especially when there was seemingly no logical reason for the destruction of it.

Of course logic really had not played any sort of role in his thought processes when he had made the little messenger a smear in the sand. He had just had too many conflicting and swirling emotions coursing through him at the time to let something like logic or reason be in control. The loss of a chance to become one with his other half had been a harsh blow, a blow he had still not recovered from.

In fact, it took quite a bit of his training and self-control to keep himself as in-control as he was at the moment. The whole process was really rather draining really but he had not had the chance to take out his frustrations on some scum that deserved it. Arashi desperately needed to release his very pent up emotions.

However it looked to be very unlikely that he would get the chance to anytime soon with the conference in Ame no Kuni just two weeks away. The ominous feeling he had and his danger senses running on full alert weren't helping at all.

Arashi wanted loving arms wrapped around him along with soft lips and teasing hands. He also wanted his fated mate. And after feeling his mate's soul pressed so intimately against his own it was his golden other half's touch that he craved along side his already heated longings.

And it made him burn and ache inside to know that it would probably be far too long before he was gifted with what he desired. It was pure torture to know just how unlikely it was that he would ever meet his mate again, much less obtain all that he needed and wanted anytime soon.

Meeting on the Astral Plane implied that his mate was in or from another dimension. And Arashi was very much needed in this dimension. He would not abandon any of his precious people, especially his most precious person, when such dark times looked to be ahead of them.

Not even for his happiness and the completion of his soul.

xxxxx

Jiraiya watched his son with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He thought he had an inkling as to where exactly he had heard his son described to him. Or perhaps who exactly had described his son to him would be more accurate.

He couldn't help but think that the two would make a very striking couple and wonderful mates. In fact the two would be perfect for each other, just as Fate made them to be. But one of the destined pair was seemingly trapped elsewhere and they had not come up with a way to free him from the place he was stuck.

Just the thought of their situation broke Jiraiya's heart. But he didn't let that thought get him down for long. He and Naruto would figure out a way for everything to work out. Even if Jiraiya was more than sure that Naruto had not even the slightest clue. Not that that surprised the Gama Sennin. Arashi probably hadn't told anyone. Jiraiya only knew because well technically someone else had technically told him and he had put the pieces together to get most of the picture.

Their situation did make for a good story though, especially if he added his own special touch.

xxxxx

'Soon everything will be as it should be. Soon all the pawns will be in their places and I shall have what I rightfully deserve,' the Hebi Sannin thought within the confines of his absolutely sick mind.

Kabuto watched from the shadows as Orochimaru brooded and schemed and cackled like the madman he was.

It looked like it was time to his report. The Shodai Otokage was going to try to move against the medic's true lord and that just could not be allowed to happen. Soon those from Mori no Kuni would show Orochimaru just who they owed their allegiance to. For no matter what the snake bastard thought, many of his seemingly most devoted servants did not really serve him at all.

Those of Mori no Kuni and of Takumi no Sato blood remembered the one who had freed them and led them to freedom. None would forget and that was why they willingly put themselves in the snake's reach. To protect the one they called their lord. Even if that lord had not as of yet accepted their service.

xxxxxx

Mori no Kuni - Forest Country

Takumi no Sato - Hidden Craftsman Village


	18. Prelude to Ame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Sorry for the long delay, writer's block is a bitch and a half. That being said I have gone back and edited and have rewritten some things because of my change in tastes and other inspiration coming to me during my dry spell. I hope you all like it and I'll try to update soon but life or other stories could get in the way. Enjoy! ^-^

xxxxx

Naruto looked at Arashi with incredulous eyes. This was the fifth time, this month alone, that he had requested a high-ranked mission. The other four missions, all A-rank and S-rank solo missions at that, had been completed in record time. In less than a month the much dreaded conference was happening and his brother seemed to be trying to bury himself in missions, the more suicidally dangerous the better.

The blond jinchuuriki had refrained from asking Arashi what was upsetting him since the incident with Deidara's clay messenger bird, but he absolutely drew the line at this kind of self-abuse. The silver-eyed seer needed a large amount of sleep and extended meditation. The rings around Arashi's eyes looked like they were from sheer exhaustion instead of just his regular jinchuuriki markings.

"Do you really think I'm going to let Gaara allow you to go on a mission while you look like you haven't slept in months. You're paler than normal and look like you haven't eaten decently in a while either. There is no way in Hell I'm letting you leave Suna until its time to go to the conference. Understand?"

"Naruto-"

"I said do you understand?"

Arashi sighed inaudibly in resignation. It was bad enough he already felt the terrible soul deep longing for the guardian of his heart as well as the holder of his soul tugging at all of his senses along with the countless half-visions and warnings that were plaguing his mind constantly. One of the great crossroads of Fate was approaching and there was no telling what was to happen. There were too many different paths that could be taken for a clear future to be seen. So the poor silver-eyed seer had been seeing multiple outcomes for infinite paths. Of course his ability do see those infinite paths and stay sane was **one** of the reasons why his formal Sennin title was Mugen Sennin.

"If that is what you wish Naruto," Arashi said calmly, even though he felt anything but, before disappearing in a shimmer of heat, one of his new shunshin variations.

Naruto took a moment to admire the new variation before sighing softly to himself. Something really was wrong with his dearest companion, who would say nothing of what was wrong. It was not his intention to needlessly pry where he was not welcomed but whatever was troubling Arashi was serious. Why else would the silver-eyed shinobi be wearing himself out constantly with hard missions this close to the potentially deadly and definitely perilous conference?

Arashi knew that the conference would be dangerous so this behavior was baffling to say the least. It looked as if he was going to have to speak with one of their kindred because it could be no coincidence that the seer had stopped all contact, of any kind, be it platonic or sensual, with anyone, almost as if he was repulsed by it.

That was a troubling thing indeed. Naruto was very well aware that contact, of any kind that had no ill-intentions behind it, for jinchuuriki had a calming effect and helped quite a bit when an individual's heat came around. Now Arashi wasn't even indulging in that one small bit of comfort.

Arashi needed his mate or a lover but the seer would never speak of what he had seen in his visions regarding his mate nor spoke of any lovers he had. The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi had no idea that his companion only had one person he had ever called lover. Among the people Arashi was raised by to call someone lover implies that there are deeper feelings involved instead of just physical release.

Naruto could only hope that things with Arashi would get better before the conference because even the blond could feel the cold, foreboding in the wind when he stopped to pay attention to it.

Something was going to happen soon, something big, something that would reverberate throughout the world.

xxxxx

Arashi watched dispassionately as the sand dancing in the wind gave him the same message as his other methods of divination had. Austromancy, Bletonomancy, Botanomancy, Capnomancy, Cartomancy, Lithomancy, Oneiromancy, and Spodomancy to name a few that he had tried had all shown the same results. Him attending the conference was the equivalent of walking straight into a trap of epically fatal proportions.

He was not afraid to die.

He was more than willing to sacrifice himself for his precious people, especially his most precious.

But…

It was not his reactions that he had to worry about. Arashi was more than certain that it had not quite occurred to his nakama that he, Arashi, having not reached his majority or having mated his fated partner was not immortal like they were. This lack of realization could be attributed to the fact that Arashi seemed invulnerable to his nakama at the best of times as well as him never telling any of them his true, chronological age.

Spiritually, Arashi was actually the eldest of the Jinchuuriki. Chronologically, he was just

ahead of Naruto, who was the second youngest, in age.

As the silver-eyed seer pondered the trap that he was going to step into he could not help but ponder over two questions that had tormented him for ages.

Would Death be his gift or his curse?

Was he ready and willing to live up to the meaning of a Jinchuuriki's existence despite the consequences?

xxxxxx

"Gaara have you noticed…?" Naruto asked, trailing off as he spoke.

"The changes in our Sansai? Yes, yes I have noticed my sweet sacrifice. If the sudden withdrawal from almost all physical contact had not been a large enough clue then the lack of proper sleep, the back-to-back missions, and the constant wandering just added to my suspicions." There was a weary, concerned look in Gaara's eyes as he spoke and gathered his mate up into his arms.

Arashi was acting like a trauma victim but there was no obvious catalyst that caused the behavior to begin. Everyone was baffled and even more on edge because of both Arashi's behavior and the conference that was looming ever closer.

"Perhaps he has Seen something that is worrying him?" The blond tentatively hypothesized to his crimson-haired mate.

"Perhaps." Naruto sighed into Gaara's robes as he picked up on all his mate did not say.

_Arashi is our brother and we should trust them. Arashi should know he does not have to shoulder his burdens alone. Can't our seer see how much they all were worrying over him?_

With the conference so close it would be stupid to ask and risk angering the seer who would flee rather than unleash his rage upon them. And they could feel the volatile emotions that seemed to simmer just under the surface even if they couldn't discern just which of those emotions were present besides rage.

Too bad none of them could feel the agony or the sorrow or the longing or the beginnings of despair that the rage masked.

xxxxx

Arashi glided along the surface of the sand barely paying attention to the bright half-moon that hung overhead. Gaara had ordered him not to travel to Konoha shortly after the vision he had had of his destined partner because of the problems Tsunade had been having with the Konoha Council. Now he had been ordered not to leave Kaze no Kuni until it was time to go to the Ame Conference.

The seer was aware that his precious ones were worried about his recent behavior but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he was cut off from his source of comfort and strength. To get around the first order his allied Kage and clan head had given him Arashi had been taking missions in the hopes of even a glimpse.

After all, his lover had always been the one to soothe his emotions and being cut off from the first holder of his heart was not doing Arashi's temperament any favors.

xxxxxx

Gaara nipped sharply at his mate's neck, drawing blood as he did so. The Kazekage relished the heavenly taste of Naruto's essence as well as the high-pitched keen that accompanied the grinding of the blonde's ass against his hard cock in response to the sensation the sand-user's teeth created.

"Don't… tease… me… Gaara…" Naruto panted while continuing to rock and grind onto his mate's hard cock. It had been too long since the Kamikaze had had the Kazekage take and claim him. The coming conference and the troubles in Konoha had kept the _most_ of the Clan too busy to pursue more pleasurable activities.

No one had the audacity, or the balls in some cases, to tell Chiyo-baa-sama or Ebizou-jii-sama to stop fishing in the well and do work. Those two were dangerous enough normally without pissing them off enough to make their vindictive, and experienced, shinobi sides come out. A shinobi or kunoichi does not live to see old age without being very lucky, very dangerous, or both.

Soon honey skin was littered with purpling bruises and flecks of crimson from already closed wounds. The sweet mixture of pleasure and pain was driving Naruto insane. All he wanted now was for Gaara to be thrusting inside him until he screamed his throat raw. But no, his mate wanted to be cruel and tease him right to the edge of bliss before pulling back.

"Anxious my only?" questioned Gaara who was getting satisfaction from his mate's pained pleasure. A slightly desperate keen issued from that lovely tan throat in answer and this did nothing to deter the sand-user, in fact, it spurred on his teasing.

"Beg me. Beg me to slam my hard cock up your tight little ass dry with only your blood to slick the way." Another of those delicious mewls followed by a buck of hips was Gaara's answer.

"So hot for me, so hot for my cock aren't you my little sacrifice? Perhaps I should tie you up like a proper sacrifice then fuck you raw. I want you so hoarse from screaming my name you can't speak."

That was the last anyone saw but not heard of either of them until the next afternoon. No, the sounds of their mating finally forced Arashi to take pity on Temari and Kankuro by putting up a sound barrier before returning to his bedroom for a night of meditation.

xxxxx

Arashi sat peacefully watching the sunset from the receiving room of his suite in the Sabaku compound while sipping tea. He was in a much better mood that day, though no one knew that because he hadn't left his suite all day. The seer had had more than pleasant dreams last night, more than likely because of emotions Gaara and Naruto had been broadcasting to anyone sensitive enough to notice them.

Of course the majority of his good mood could be attributed to the message that had been delivered to him by one of his lover's most favored summons. Arashi also got to pamper his lover's summon as well as exchange important messages. His lover's summons always reminded him of his own, which made him love them more. Suna was just too hot for either of their summons to subjected to for long.

His lover must have been really anxious to have asked one of his beloved summons to endure two days in the desert. Not that he blamed the man because he would have already said to hell with Gaara's orders if he didn't already know that they would see each other in Ame.

"Have a fun time last night?" Arashi asked with a sly look in his eyes.

Naruto froze for a moment. He had thought his ability to sneak up on the seer had been improving. Arashi must have been taking pity on him again. This meant his stealth training needed more time devoted to it.

"Last night was wonderful as a matter of fact."

"I know, and so do Temari and Kankuro. I had to put up a sound barrier last night so they could get a decent amount of sleep seeing as both have duties today. You are both lucky that neither of those two have developed empathy. I at least know how to shield so that I do not feel emotions running rampant everywhere."

The sapphire-eyed male understood the mild rebuke beneath his first precious person's words. As Kakashi always said, 'One must look underneath the underneath.' This was true for everyone, but especially true for shinobi. Arashi had just subtly told him that when there were others in the compound to either tone it down or shield it. Not very outrageous demands all things considered.

"Arashi we have all-" Naruto was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"I know that you have all been wondering about my behavior. I understand that, I really do. You are aware of how private of a person I am. I do not wish to discuss it at this time."

"Karai," Naruto pleaded using that intimate name in hopes of a reaction. Arashi was a private person when it came to his personal life. Naruto was not aware of half of what the seer did when he wandered or anything that he did unless Arashi said something about it. But just thinking about that had Naruto's thoughts racing

Arashi above all else was a free spirit. It was one of the reasons that the seer had mastered the elements as he had. He understood them. The elements were as wild as the seer was and just as untamable. And that freedom had been restricted. Naruto knew damned good and well that while Arashi liked the desert he did not love it as Naruto himself did.

The Guide of the Jinchuuriki loved the forests and the mountains and the sea. These things reminded him of the place of his birth, which he loved even if he did not love the people. The seer loved being in the thick, endless forests of Hi no Kuni more than the wind-swept desert of Kaze no Kuni.

Being stuck in a desert for three months must have been torture for his wanderer of a brother. No wonder he had been asking for missions. He had been trying to get some time out of the country and had kept getting ones that would not even let him see past the borders. None of them had thought of this. They had all been trying to help and had just made things worse instead.

"Don't Naru-chan, just don't," Arashi said, being able to read what the blond had been thinking from his expressions. "I am not upset enough to hurt anyone over it. I understand your behavior and forgive it as long as you remember from now on that I am an active, S-rank shinobi who can take care of himself. Besides, I will forgive you now if you let me leave for the conference now."

Naruto huffed a little before smiling and agreeing. Anything to make up for the hurt all of their coddling had caused. Though he was a little curious. "What are you going to do?"

"I did promise myself to escort Tou-san to the conference. There are some people in Ame that he has not seen in a long time."

"Who might those people of interest be exactly?"

"Tou-san once taught some orphans from Ame during the Second Ninja War. Nagato and Konan are in for a surprise and so is Tou-san."

'And with any luck I can see my lover before the conference starts. It has been far too damn long since I have tasted that smile or felt those possessive arms wrapped around me. Soon love, soon.'


End file.
